Un étrange amour
by daphcullen
Summary: Bella Swan vit à Forks. Elle va avoir un coup de foudre pour un nouveau, Edward Cullen, qui la fuit. Que cache-t-il ? Ne vous arrêtez pas au premier chapitre, la suite est mieux!
1. La rentrée

_Cette fic est une alternative à Fascination. Qui appartient à S Meyer, ainsi que tous les personnages de la saga Twilight etc…_

_On retrouve les mêmes personnages, mais ils sont légèrement différents. L'histoire est globalement très différente, en fait. Je ne suis pas tout à fait la Suisse, car pour moi Bella ne peut épouser qu'Edward, c'est une évidence, mais j'adore Jacob également, donc je lui ai réservé un rôle de choix. Edward arrive un peu tard, a priori à la fin du chapitre 2, mais il va arriver alors soyez patients s'il vous plaît !_

_Résumé complet : _

Bella Swan vit à Forks avec son père Charlie. Elle entre en 1ère et cette année son cousin Jacob Black arrive au lycée, en seconde.

Jacob va bientôt se lier d'amitié avec une camarade de classe nouvelle venue dans la région, Alice Brandon, dont la mère et le beau-père, Esmé et Carlisle Cullen, viennent de déménager pour raisons professionnelles.

Grâce à Jacob et Alice, Bella va bientôt rencontrer le ténébreux Edward. Mais, alors qu'il semble fasciné par elle, il reste malgré tout à l'écart de Bella, comme de tout le monde d'ailleurs, à part Jasper Whitlock. Que fuit-il ? Que cache-t-il ? Bella arrivera-t-elle à percer son secret ?

_Déposez des reviews s'il vous plaît ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Et si des choses ne vont pas, comme ça je pourrai corriger le tir. Merci d'avance_

_Enjoy…_

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée (partie 1)**

Le réveil sonne mais je reste accrochée à mon rêve. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi ce machin s'acharne-t-il autant ? Je _veux_ rester sous le soleil des tropiques à danser et à boire des cocktails de fruits frais, au bord d'un lagon bleu... J'aime tant les noix de coco et les ananas frais… Ceux du primeur, ici, ne sont jamais que le pâle reflet de ce qu'on manger à Hawaï. La sonnerie stridente me tire peu à peu du sommeil. La brise fraîche portant les odeurs des bougainvillées… La douceur du sable blanc sous mes pieds…Les femmes sublimes dont les longs cheveux sont ornés des fleurs de Tiaré. Les musiciens qui nous invitent à partager leur joie d'être en vie. _Non !_ Je ne veux pas revenir à la réalité, mais là je vais craquer ! Je renonce, à contre cœur, à passer quelques moments supplémentaires dans la famille hawaïenne de mon oncle Billy, où il m'a emmenée pour les vacances. Il faut que j'éteigne ce stupide engin que bien sûr j'ai placé tout au bout de ma table de nuit pour être obligée de mouvoir davantage que mon bras pour l'atteindre.

C'est fichu, je suis réveillée, me dis-je en grognant. Le réveil a encore gagné.

Adieu ! Ô cocotiers, langoustes et poissons clowns…

Aujourd'hui, c'est la reprise du lycée, et ce début septembre est assez froid et humide pour rappeler à tout le monde que l'été et la belle vie sont finis et qu'il va falloir se remettre à travailler. Après une douche bien fraîche pour finir d'émerger, j'enfile mon nouveau jean et un petit pull en angora rose avant d'aller préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Mon père a perpétué la tradition de la rentrée, instaurée par ma mère depuis ma petite enfance, faisant rimer _rentrée_ avec _shopping forcené_. J'imagine que c'était un moyen détourné pour me faire aimer l'école. Habituellement, je déteste avoir l'impression qu'on m'achète. Mais ça, vraiment ça, c'était une très très bonne idée !

Maman est morte il y a quatre ans dans un accident de voiture. Depuis je vis seule avec mon père. Renée me manque chaque jour. Toutefois, grâce à cette tradition familiale, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'accompagne pendant les quelques semaines qui précèdent la rentrée, tandis que je me jette sur les magazines de mode et les catalogues de VPC, afin de repérer les vêtements qu'il me faudra absolument cette année. Un coup d'œil dans l'armoire m'indiquera accessoirement de quoi j'ai également besoin, réellement.

Une fois ma liste déterminée, papa me laisse sa carte bleue (en m'accordant un budget limité, il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus !) et je fais la tournée des boutiques de la ville. Même s'il ne m'accompagne pas dans cette torture, il subit tout de même systématiquement le défilé à la maison. Je me demande toujours si c'est uniquement pour me faire plaisir, ou si par hasard ce ne serait pas un moyen détourné de s'assurer qu'il peut m'autoriser à porter ces vêtements. En tout cas, ces séances shopping prérentrée m'assurent toujours un moral d'enfer pour les premières semaines de cours.

En arrivant dans cuisine, j'ai la surprise d'y découvrir mon père, attablé, un sourire très-fier-de-lui sur les lèvres.

_Oh papa, tu as préparé le pti-déj, woow quel événement !_ Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait cuisiné…

_- Il faut bien que je te console de reprendre les cours ma puce !_

_- Merci, c'est trop gentil. _Il est adorable de prendre soin de moi comme ça, aux moments qu'il juge sensibles. Il essaie de deviner ce que maman aurait fait.

_- Alors pas trop stressée ? Tu vas retrouver tous ces monstres boutonneux qui ne rêvent que de t'arracher leur premier baiser. Vas-tu y survivre cette année encore ? _HAHAHA c'est très drôle, je l'honore d'une grimace, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite pour se moquer de moi de cette façon.

_Je suis bien content que Jacob te rejoigne au lycée cette année. Il te protégera. _Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Mon père adore mon cousin Jacob, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. C'est le fils de la sœur de maman, Sue, et du meilleur ami de papa, Billy Black. Autant dire qu'il fait doublement partie de la famille ! Il est en quelque sorte le fils et le frère que nous n'avons jamais eu.

_- Oui, j'imagine qu'on va vraiment bien s'amuser… _Son sourire se réduit tout à coup, sans disparaître tout à fait néanmoins, alors qu'il tente de me lancer un regard désapprobateur. _Enfin pas tout le temps, OK, promis papa. De toute façon on ne suivra pas les mêmes cours, donc nous ne nous déconcentrerons pas mutuellement. _Charlie me lance alors un clin d'œil complice, se lève et me souhaite bonne chance, en quittant la maison pour aller rejoindre le commissariat de police de la ville, dont il est responsable.

Une fois rassasiée de viennoiseries et de chocolat chaud, j'enfile mes tennis neuves, ma veste vintage achetée dans un vide-dressing sur le Net et j'attrape mon vieux sac de cours en vitesse pour atteindre l'arrêt de bus à temps. J'y retrouve Angela, une voisine avec qui je suis en classe depuis 2 ans. Elle est ma meilleure amie et j'espère que nous serons encore ensemble cette année, puisque nous avons toutes deux choisi la section littéraire.

Sur le trajet, nous rediscutons de ce choix et je lui confie que je rêve de devenir professeur de littérature, voire écrivain, si le destin me sourit. Mon amie, ayant des origines italiennes, souhaite quant à elle mettre à profit son bilinguisme et devenir traductrice. Le chemin est encore long d'ici là, et la conversation dévie rapidement sur Ben, dont est « secrètement » amoureuse Angela. Je crois bien que Ben est le seul à ignorer ce secret, néanmoins.

_« Bella, je suis tellement contente de revoir Ben, tu sais ? En-fin !!! _Elle soupire profondément. Son visage irradie d'espoir et de plaisir, mais soudain son sourire se fane.

_Bon, il faut bien l'avouer, ça me stresse aussi. Beaucoup. C'est long 2 mois. Et loin des yeux, loin du cœur. S'il avait changé ? S'il ne me parlait plus ? S'il arrivait avec une fille dont il se serait… rapproché pendant l'été ? qu'est-ce que je ferais ? _me dit-elle avec les yeux fiévreux et la sueur qui commence à perler sur son front.

_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place, Bella ?_

_- Je me calmerai, Angie_, lui dis-je en souriant. _Si tu arrives trempée de sueur, toute brillante et écarlate, tu risques vraiment de le faire fuir !_

_- Oh-la-la tu as raison, et dire que j'ai passé deux heures dans la salle de bains pour lui faire bonne impression, frôlant au passage la mort des mains de mon frère. Je ne voudrais pas avoir risqué ma vie pour rien. _Nous éclatons de rire toutes les deux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce garçon puisse l'obséder à ce point. C'est assez effrayant dans un sens… elle semble si fragile, si vulnérable à ce qu'il pense d'elle. Brrrrrrr, Dieu me garde d'être un jour à sa place! _J'espère bien que nous sortirons enfin ensemble cette année, j'ai tellement rêvé notre 1er baiser !_

_- Tu n'as pas peur d'être déçue par la réalité?_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle est rigolote cette Angela, je l'adore…

_- Bien sûr que non, vilaine pessimiste! Je nous vois déjà, dansant un slow, ma tête sur son épaule, sa main me tenant fermement contre lui…_ _Et là il se penche vers moi et…_ Mais comment fait-elle pour être si sûre qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? Je l'observe se perdre dans ses réflexions, vaguement amusée de la voir rêver en plein jour, tandis que nous descendons du bus juste en face du lycée.

Soudain, elle s'arrête, comme frappée par la foudre.

_Bella… Bella… j'ai une idée, une _super_, une grande_ _idée. Et j'ai besoin de toi !_

_- Que puis-je faire pour vous servir, miss folamour? _Je pense que je devrais me méfier, là.

_- Hyper facile… Fêter ton anniversaire ! c'est dans un mois, c'est l'idéal ! Le mien est en février, je serai morte d'ici là si les choses n'évoluent pas. S'il-te-plaît, Bella, s'il-te-plaît, je t'aiderai…» _me dit-elle en ronronnant presque et en battant des cils. Fêter mon anniversaire ? Hyper facile, hein ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Evidemment, pour que cette fête puisse servir les desseins d'Angela, il faudrait une grande fête, avec du monde, pas trois pèlerins au coin du feu. Et malheureusement, je ne pense pas être assez populaire pour relever le défi. D'un autre côté, s'il faut vraiment attendre février pour qu'elle puisse conclure avec Ben, c'est moi qui vais mourir sous ses bavardages incessants… Toute à ma réflexion, je trébuche et alors que je me prépare mentalement à m'étaler devant tout le monde - quelle arrivée ! -, un bras m'attrape et me remet sur pieds. Sauvée !

_- Une fête pour ton anniversaire ? WOW gé-ni-al ! super idée, effectivement, merci de m'inviter couz_, _c'est trop gentil, ça me touche profondément_, me dit Jacob en faisant claquer une grosse bise sonore sur la joue_. _

_Comme ça tu vas me présenter toutes les belles nénettes de 1ère, trop la classe… Remarque, les pauvres minettes, ça veut dire qu'il ne leur reste plus que quatre semaines avant d'être toutes raides dingues de moi et de se battre au quotidien pour obtenir mes faveurs. N'invite que des belles filles, sinon ça me fera trop de monde à gérer, et puis, tu me connais, je détesterais leur faire de la peine. _Il se fendit d'un sourire de séducteur très sûr de lui, très James Bond en fait, ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt Austin Powers ? Je m'attends à ce qu'il conclue par un tonitruant « Groooovy baby », au lieu de quoi : _Tu crois qu'elles me prépareront mon goûter pour me plaire ?_

_- Arrête de frimer, minus ! Il ne me semble pas que le docteur Denfer t'ait rendu ton mojo. _Jacob hausse les épaules, fait mine d'être au-dessus de mes stupides attaques envers son pouvoir de séduction.

_Ce n'est qu'une idée en l'air pour le moment car je suis loin d'avoir autant de facilités que toi avec les gens, et je ne suis pas certaine d'être en mesure de te présenter tant de filles que ça, vois-tu. _

_- T'inquiète poulette, maintenant que son sublime cousin est là, tu vas te faire plein de copines…_raille-t-il en me glissant un clin d'œil. Aurais-je prononcé mes derniers mots à voix haute ?

_- Heureusement que tu es là, merci. Mais figure-toi que ça m'arrangerait mieux si tu m'aidais à me faire des copains ! des beaux ! et qui ne soient pas en seconde de préférence. _Nous nous défions du regard, et je ne peux lui résister bien longtemps : c'est vrai qu'il est irrésistible celui-là, c'est impossible de lui en vouloir.

_Au passage, Monsieur Irrésistible, je te présente mon amie Angela. Ne teste pas ton pouvoir de séduction sur elle! _Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue pour ponctuer mon avertissement. Top crédibilité… Nous partons tous trois dans un fou rire. Je crois que cette année s'annonce bien ! Son sourire revient, et Jacob en profite pour passer sa main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffer.

Parfait, je suis au lycée depuis 2 minutes et j'ai déjà l'air ridicule ; c'est pas comme ça que je vais attirer les foules…

Soudain, comme pour nous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser, la sonnerie retentit. Nous nous séparons donc de Jacob pour rejoindre nos classes respectives. J'échange quelques mots avec les copains que je croise au hasard des couloirs, ainsi qu'à mes habituels camarades de classe. La routine du lycée reprend vite. La dernière heure de la matinée, Angela et moi découvrons notre professeur principal, James Hunt, connu comme une des pires terreurs du lycée. Il va falloir se tenir à carreaux. Ici tout le monde le compare à Dolores Ombrage, la prof sadique d'Harry Potter, c'est pour dire…

Dépitées, nous nous installons à une table vide et embrassons la salle du regard. Angela, les joues toutes roses, me lance un clin d'œil : Ben est tout proche. Très bien ! Je lui chuchote qu'il faudra penser à se débrouiller pour qu'elle s'asseye à côté de lui dans certains cours.

_Mademoiselle je-ne-sais-qui, là, qui bavardez ! Pas de logorrhée dans ma classe, est-ce clair !!!! _Il s'arrête un instant de hurler, hésitant, comme frappé d'une révélation.

_Vous n'avez pas compris ce que j'ai dit, ça se lit sur votre visage. _Il éclate d'un rire terrible. On dirait le diable. Ça ressemblait à ça l'Inquisition ?

_Elle ne comprend pas ! _ajoute-t-il en me montrant du doigt aux autres élèves, pourtant je parie qu'eux non plus n'ont pas compris. Oh la honte… il m'a _vraiment_ montrée du doigt, c'est quoi ce type ???

_Mais qui m'a refilé des incultes pareils ! Bon, alors je vais traduire en termes compréhensibles d'un enfant de 5 ans pour la bécasse de l'avant-dernier rang : épargnez-moi votre diarrhée verbale minable de minette de 15 ans qui se prend pour une adulte et a cependant une conversation si plate qu'elle serait susceptible de déprimer un poussin. _Oh mon Dieu, la honte, je veux me cacher… il est tout rouge, il tremble de rage, et ses yeux me lancent des poignards…

_Quel est votre nom ?_ Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu.

_Quel-est-votre-nom ! _Oh non, oh non, s'il continue je vais me faire pipi dessus.

Tout le monde me regarde avec horreur, comme si j'allais me faire égorger sous leurs yeux. Ah, non, pas tout le monde, Lauren et Jessica exultent. Quelles pestes. Il faudra que je demande à Jacob de s'occuper d'elles un de ces quatre. Et Mike a l'air si compatissant, avec son air de chien battu. Ma gorge est sèche, je sens mes cordes vocales se contracter et… ouille ! Angela vient de me filer un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Je n'y crois pas ! Je la regarde, éperdue, comme si elle venait de commettre un acte de haute trahison, mais elle me fait les gros yeux et tente de me signaler discrètement le psychopathe qui attend que je lui réponde.

Je reviens dans le présent.

_- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, professeur. Mais euh… tout le monde m'appelle Bella._

_- Je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne, Swan. Je ne suis pas votre « pote ». _

Puis-je fuir ?

_Je ne vous colle pas pour trois heures, Swan, parce que je reviens de vacances moi aussi, et que je suis encore d'excellente humeur. Ne me remerciez pas. _

Un petit rire m'échappe : j'hallucine. C'est la seule possibilité. Euh... Charlie a mis quoi dans mon chocolat ???

_Swann !!!! Je ne_ tolère_ pas l'indiscipline. Collée, 3 heures, mercredi après-midi ! Je vais vous mater moi…_

Wow, bad trip.

Un soupir terrorisé secoue toute l'assistance. Son regard assassin nous avertit que les soupirs ne sont pas davantage autorisés. Les cours d'histoire vont être une vraie torture, ça se confirme. Des cours où, visiblement, personne ne peut demander d'explication sans être ridiculisé, vu ce que s'est pris Tyler quand il a demandé des précisions sur les coutumes des Cherokees.

La sonnerie s'avère, plus que jamais, être une délivrance. Nous volons tous hors de la salle, et une fois dans le couloir échangeons des regards choqués et pleins de doute. Aurions-nous été victimes d'une hallucination collective ? Cet homme est-il un monstre ? Nous avançons vers le self, complètement secoués. Une fois assise devant mon assiette, j'ose relever les yeux pour voir le sourire compatissant d'Angela et ses yeux bizarrement… pétillants. Ben est assis à côté d'elle ! Je peux enfin la remercier pour son coup de coude, elle a bien compris que je n'ai pas été en mesure de le lui dire, même en murmure, à l'instant _t_.

Je comprends finalement que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Mon père n'a donc pas essayé de me droguer pour me faciliter la rentrée. Ca me semblait bizarre, aussi… Je suis effarée de voir que Jessica et Lauren me regardent avec dédain, comme si j'avais quelque chose de répugnant. Ceci m'agace au plus haut point, mais je préfère garder mes réparties pour moi, me délectant d'avance du jour où _elles_ se feront humilier par le Professeur Ombrage, euh non, le Professeur Hunt. Je dois être prudente : si je commence à lui donner un surnom, il risque de m'échapper au moment le plus inopportun et je n'ai assurément pas besoin de ce genre de péripétie avec lui.

Le déjeuner tourne séance de psy collective, je crois que personne ne porte la moindre attention à ce qu'il avale. Au moins, arrivés au dessert, des sourires timides réapparaissent, les yeux toujours un peu hagards, certes, mais plus déterminés néanmoins.

Nous serons solidaires.

Nous nous soutiendrons.

Ensemble, nous serons forts et nous vaincrons.

Nous… passerons en Terminale.

Les vacances sont bel et bien terminées.


	2. Une sacrée surprise partie 1

_Pour ceux qui se demandent si je vais updater régulièrement, eh bien je l'espère. J'ai la trame entière de l'histoire dans la tête, et j'ai beaucoup écrit cette semaine, donc j'ai de l'espoir ;) Je vous mets tout ce que j'ai finalisé pour le moment…_

_Je vais essayer de bien avancer ce WE !_

**Chapitre 2 Une sacrée surprise**

Charlie a bien essayé de me tirer les vers du nez sur ma journée durant le dîner, mais j'ai préféré rester évasive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que je refuse toujours un peu d'accepter que ce monstre est réel et qu'il a visiblement l'intention de s'acharner contre moi. Si seulement c'était un prof de sport, je pourrais requérir une dispense en raison de ma maladresse notoirement dangereuse pour les autres autant que pour moi. On me l'aurait facilement accordée. Pour le bien de chacun. Mais là, pas d'espoir. On ne peut pas se faire dispenser d'histoire. Donc à quoi bon en parler. J'étais condamnée à subir, et à survivre.

Perdant espoir devant mes réticences, Charlie s'installe devant le match de baseball qui passe à la télé. Je choisis plutôt d'aller lire Nord et Sud, une trilogie de John Jakes sur la guerre de Sécession que le lis pour la cinquième fois, si ce n'est plus. La guerre de Sécession. Au moins, s'_il_ m'interroge là-dessus, j'aurai Nord et Sud et Autant en emporte le Vent dans la tête pour m'aider.

_Au fait, comment s'est passée la journée de Jake ? me demande Charlie_

_- Je ne sais pas, papa. Je ne l'ai vu que ce matin en fait. Il semblait en pleine forme !_

_- Il faut que tu passes du temps avec lui jeune fille. Hein ? Tu ne vas pas l'ignorer et rester tout le temps avec tes amis._

_- Non papa, je ne vais pas l'ignorer. La journée est passée vite, je ne sais même pas à quelle heure il a fini les cours. Et je te fais remarquer que je passe quasiment tous mes week-ends avec Jake, alors si je suis tout le temps avec lui au lycée également, ce sont mes amis qui vont se sentir ignorés._

Devant son air renfrogné et dubitatif, je préfère monter lire dans ma chambre. Non mais, il a réussi à me faire culpabiliser de ne pas avoir attendu mon cousin pour lui demander si tout s'était bien passé. Mais zut ! Tout ne s'était pas bien passé pour _moi_, et je ne me sentais pas le courage de tout lui déballer tout de suite. En plus je ne voulais pas lui gâcher son premier jour. Jacob était tellement impatient de me rejoindre au lycée, de rencontrer des gens d'horizons différents. Le seul souci, c'est que je doute sincèrement que Jacob puisse rencontrer des gens d'horizons différents au lycée de Forks. Avec son père d'origine hawaïenne, Jacob est certainement ce qui existe de plus exotique à 50 km à la ronde !

Vidée, je m'étale sur mon lit et je fais tourner les reprises Soul de Seal, mon chanteur préféré, histoire de me calmer un peu. Sa voix a le don d'adoucir les battements de mon cœur et mes tourments. Même si je suis persuadée que Jacob a du s'en sortir comme un chef, je suis bien obligée de reconnaître que je m'en veux un peu, il faut absolument que je lui demande demain s'il y a finalement une possibilité pour qu'on déjeune ensemble, au moins une ou deux fois par semaine, comme nous l'avions évoqué pendant les vacances. Hawaï me paraît déjà si loin, le soleil me manque déjà, ma peau a retrouvé sa pâleur habituelle et pourtant nous ne sommes rentrés qu'il y a six jours…

Moi qui étais si optimiste ce matin, je me dis que finalement cette année risque de me paraître bien longue et pénible. Et je ne vois pas quel miracle pourrait bien venir l'éclairer… Mais bon, c'est la vie, et si je suis tombée sur un chocolat trop amer à mon goût ce coup-ci, je ne peux qu'espérer que le prochain sera meilleur ! Un peu désemparée, un peu découragée, je décide cependant de ne pas me laisser abattre. Je suis plus forte que ça. Et j'ai vécu bien pire que le courroux d'un professeur assoiffé de pouvoir et tyrannique.

Qui est-il pour essayer de m'écraser ? Que sait-il de moi qui justifierait son mépris ? Est-ce normal de considérer a priori ses élèves comme des abrutis et d'attendre d'eux qu'ils lui prouvent l'inverse ? Ne devrait-on pas être, si ce n'est confiant et bienveillant, du moins neutre, impartial, devant quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ? Quelqu'un qu'on est censé élever vers ce qu'il pourra donner de meilleur ? Faire trembler les élèves l'amuse, les terrifier l'enivre. C'est un sadique, tout simplement. Je ne me laisserai pas traquer par le professeur James Hunt, dussé-je passer tous mes mercredi après-midi en colle, il ne me « matera » pas.

Une idée hilarante traverse mon esprit et j'éclate d'un rire si puissant que Charlie va se demander si je suis seule là-haut. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas contenir mon fou rire : ça y est, je suis finalement devenue une ado rebelle ; étonnant...

Bon, maintenant que j'ai mis de côté la bulle de stress qui pesait dans ma poitrine, je peux penser aux choses sérieuses : puis-je vraiment tenter d'organiser une fête pour mes 17 ans ? Notre maison n'est pas grande, on ne pourrait pas vraiment mettre les meubles à l'abri. Ce serait sans doute mieux dans le garage, mais il n'y fera pas très chaud. Et puis la déco… il y aura du boulot. Pour la musique, j'ai mon vieux lecteur CD, mais il me semble que Quill, l'ami de Jacob, a des platines pour mixer. Il adore ça, si je lui offre les commandes musicales de la soirée, il sautera sur l'occasion j'en suis sûre.

Question invités maintenant, le plus important : Jacob, ses amis Quill et Embry, Angela, Ben évidemment, Mike et Tyler ; Erik ne sera pas autorisé à venir par Lauren. Jessica accepterait puisque Mike viendra. Mais jusqu'où suis-je prête à aller ? et ... et quant aux autres, je peux difficilement inviter des gens à qui je dis à peine bonjour. Ce qui limite le tout à 8 personnes, moi compris. Je ne peux envisager d'inviter que sept personnes, et encore il y en a deux qui ne sont même pas précisément des amis à moi ! Oh galère, c'est juste… impossible. Je suis une pauvre asociale, au point que je ne peux même pas rendre service à ma meilleure amie, enfin je ferais mieux de corriger, ma seule amie. Et là, je suis vraiment mais alors contrariée : Jacob avait raison, j'ai besoin de lui pour me faire des copines ! Si des filles viennent, les garçons suivront…

Je sais que Mr Irrésistible y arrivera, tout n'est pas perdu.

Je me réveille ce matin avec difficulté, non parce que je m'accroche à mes rêves hawaïens, comme hier, mais parce que j'ai fait tant de cauchemars qu'il me semble ne pas avoir dormi. J'accueille d'ailleurs la sonnerie avec un certain soulagement. Je prends mon temps devant mon petit-déjeuner, en écoutant les informations à la radio. Rien de bien extraordinaire ce matin : la guerre en Irak et en Afghanistan, une épidémie de choléra en Afrique qui fait des milliers de morts parce qu'on n'arrive pas à leur faire passer de médicaments, des manifestations écologistes contre l'industrialisation forcenée et le réchauffement planétaire, et un fait-divers sordide. Quand on entend ce genre de choses chaque matin, même si c'est profondément effrayant de constater dans quel terrible monde on vit, cela a au moins le mérite de faire relativiser ses malheurs de lycéenne. Oui, il y a _pire_ qu'une journée au lycée.

La pluie est toujours au rendez-vous. Je choisis plutôt de porter mon trench imperméable aujourd'hui. Même s'il me vieillit, au moins il est efficace. Et tant que j'y suis, j'enfile mes bottes en cuir par-dessus mon jean, parce qu'hier j'ai passé la moitié de la journée avec mon jean trempé et j'ignore comment je ne suis pas malade aujourd'hui. Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Satisfaite, je pars au lycée. Dans le bus, Angela n'a pas l'air en franchement meilleur état que moi. Mais son doux regard montre qu'elle est optimiste, pleine d'espoir.

Elle comprend qu'il ne vaut mieux pas évoquer les cours d'hier et choisit plutôt d'entraîner la conversation vers mon petit soleil, celui qui est capable de réchauffer mon cœur même dans les plus grandes peines : mon adorable cousin Jacob. Bien que l'ayant aperçu une ou deux fois déjà en ma compagnie, Angela n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. Certes, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient vraiment discuté hier non plus, mais cette rencontre lui a tout de même permis de se forger une première impression.

_Je comprends pourquoi tu es toujours fourrée avec lui_, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. _C'est un vrai bonheur ce garçon, qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air drôle ! Et je suis sûre qu'il est très gentil… au fond_, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. C'est vrai qu'elle l'a surtout entendu faire l'idiot, se vantant et me taquinant

_Quel dynamisme, il ne t'épuise pas ? Tu sais qui il me rappelle ? Les jumeaux ! Sauf que mes frères ont cinq ans, eux, pas quinze. J'espère qu'ils se seront un peu calmés à son âge._

_- Pas s'ils sont comme Jacob ! C'est un ignoble monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Il est capable de te faire tourner en bourrique un jour entier sans se lasser. Et plus tu t'agaces, plus il est motivé !_ Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en rire.

_- C'est un garçon très dangereux !_

_- Extrêmement._ Je plisse les yeux, prenant un air de conspirateur. _Aurais-tu le courage de déjeuner avec lui de temps en temps ? Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver régulièrement._

_- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? j'ai toujours rêvé de vivre dangereusement ! ça se voit d'ailleurs, _ajoute-t-elle en roulant les yeux vers le ciel, avec une drôle de grimace._ Mais je t'avoue que je préfèrerais en profiter pour m'incruster à la table de Ben._

Ce qui me semble un argument parfaitement raisonnable. Ca m'amuse de voir Angela, si timide, ainsi décidée à passer – plus ou moins – à l'action.

_- Quand on parle du loup… Angie, j'aperçois Jacob justement et je dois lui parler. On se voit ce midi ?_ Angela hoche la tête, en se dirigeant vers son cours d'italien renforcé. De mon côté, je passerai la matinée en cours d'art dramatique.

_Hé, Jacob ! Comment vas-tu ? Alors ça y est, tu connais tout le monde ?_

_- J'y travaille, couz, t'inquiète,_ répond-il en me serrant dans ses bras et en faisant claquer une bise sur ma le monde va croire qu'on est ensemble, j'entends d'ici les ragots…

_N'aie pas honte de moi, non mais oh !_ Il devine toujours mes pensées celui-là… et me serre encore plus fort contre lui, je crois que je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir respirer.

- _Arrête donc tes bêtises, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver une copine._ Pourquoi ai-je encore tiré la langue, il faut que j'arrête, il faut que j'arrête, il faut que j'arrête !

_On déjeune ensemble ?_

_- Bah non, je ne veux pas mettre en l'air mes chances avec les filles de ma classe ! Après-demain si tu es OK ? vu l'aura irrésistible qui émane de moi, j'aurai plein de choses à te raconter, d'ici là. _

Et il me plante là, s'éloignant avec un clin d'œil. Je serai un peu en avance du coup, et je me dirige vers le petit théâtre du lycée.

_Reviews, reviews, reviews, please…la prochaine partie sera, comment dire, un peu bizarre. Je suis partie dans un délire, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ;)_


	3. Une sacrée surprise partie 2

Un peu déçue mais rassurée de ne pas avoir trop du lui manquer hier à la fin des cours, je vais donc en art dramatique. J'ai la même prof que l'an dernier, mademoiselle Lopez. Elle est carrément farfelue. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne fond pas dans le paysage. Personne ne peut ignorer que c'est une artiste. Elle est si frêle et si jeune qu'on pourrait presque la prendre pour une élève, hippie à fond. L'an dernier elle avait réussi à ménager des ateliers d'écriture dans ses 6 heures hebdomadaires, ce qui m'a révélé une véritable passion. Nous avons même écrit un scénario et en fait de participation au spectacle de fin d'année du lycée, nous avons projeté le court-métrage que nous avions entièrement créé : scénario, décors, costumes… tout sauf la musique, c'était dommage d'ailleurs. Notre œuvre n'a pas été sélectionnée pour le festival de Cannes, mais nous en sommes tous très fiers. Depuis, je ne cesse d'écrire, dès que j'ai un moment. Des poèmes, des nouvelles, des chansons…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai la surprise de découvrir Mlle Lopez déguisée en bohémienne, qui nous attend patiemment assise en tailleur au milieu de la scène du petit théâtre. Elle a l'air super zen, comme si elle sortait d'une séance de méditation. J'ai trop envie de rire, alors que découvre, ahurie par son imagination débordante, qu'elle tient une boule de cristal entre ses mains. Elle joue son rôle à fond. C'est vraiment une bonne prof. Mon amusement cède vite à la panique cependant car je ne tarde pas à me demander ce que ce délire signifie, ce qu'elle attend de _nous_. Quelle pièce a-t-elle été écrite sur des Bohémiens ? Carmen ? Notre-Dame-de-Paris ? Je suis perplexe, comme semblent l'être mes camarades de classe. Kim me lance d'ailleurs un clin d'œil complice. Je l'avais oubliée dans mes comptes. Même si on ne se parle pas souvent, je pense qu'elle accepterait avec plaisir mon invitation. Ce n'est sans doute pas la seule parmi mon groupe de théâtre d'ailleurs : environ 4 garçons et 5 filles en plus, donc.

Alors que la sonnerie retentit, la prof risque un coup d'œil discret vers nous, et constate que nous sommes à peu près au complet. Elle… simule… une transe. _Tout va bien !_ Et dire qu'on confie des enfants à des cinglés pareils… Elle m'amuse beaucoup mais tout de même, comment voulez-vous que les ados ne soient pas perturbés, quand vous voyez les modèles qu'on leur met sous le nez toute la journée ?

_- Hello, jeunes gens ! alors, de retour sur votre terrain de jeux préféré ?_

_Je vois… que vous êtes ravis de me retrouver_

_Je vois… que vous êtes ultra-motivés_

_Je vois… que cette année, vous allez tout déchirer !_

_Au fait, j'espère que vous n'avez PAS consommé aucune substance__ illicite__ avant de venir, n'est-ce pas Cameron ? J'ai besoin de TOUTE votre attention aujourd'hui, car je vais vous faire une REVELATION inouïe, EXTREMEMENT importante pour votre avenir, surtout pour Bella. Car j'ai VU, oui, mes jeunes amis, j'ai VU ! en avant-première ultra-V.I.P., ce qui allait se passer lors du spectacle de fin d'année. _

_MA-GNI-FI-QUE mes chéris, bravo, merci, merci, merci, formidable, vous pourriez être des stars ! Et toi, Bella, hummmmm, chanceuse, vas ! Mais je ne dirai RIEN, pour ne pas bouleverser le cours du temps et faire que ce que j'ai vu qui sera, par ma faute, finalement ne soit PAS._

Mlle Lopez finit sa harangue, haletante. Elle a carrément hurlé les mots qu'elle voulait mettre en exergue. Très surjoué. Franchement, elle me déçoit là. Et pourquoi a-t-elle parlé de moi ? elle m'a « vue » être chanceuse, moi ? c'est nouveau, ça !

_Vous tous ici m'avez prouvé, l'an passé, que vous étiez assez créatifs pour construire quelque chose de qualité. Et pour __ça__, vous méritez que votre talent soit RECONNU et récompensé. Alors, cette année encore, je vais vous laisser CREER. Créez, mes amis, créez ! Cependant, pour s'amuser, on doit changer un peu les règles du jeu. Vous devez faire quelque chose de différent. Cette année, la caméra ne pourra être qu'un accessoire complémentaire, pour le décor. _

_Je vois… que vous serez sur scène. _

_Je vois… que vous jouerez. _

_Je vois… que vous mettrez en scène. _

_Je vois… que vous serez aux lumières. _

_Je vois… que vous serez aux sons. _

_Je vois… que vous serez ACCOMPAGNES. _

Accompagnés ? mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

_Eh oui, vous allez créer, talentueux amis... une comédie musicale, digne de Broadway ! Génial hein ? Je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée mais je vous félicite. Bravo. _

Elle est cinglée… Personne n'a parlé du spectacle de fin d'année. Elle s'est imaginé ça toute seule...

Je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

_- C'est sur le thème des bohémiens ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, moi, c'est vous qui décidez ce que vous faites de votre spectacle_, me répond la prof en haussant les épaules.

_- Bah faut savoir. Elle l'a VU notre spectacle, alors, ou pas? _raille Jane, une fille de terminale fan des Coppola, père et fille. Elle est froide, arrogante. Pas sympa.

_- Tout de même, quelle idée étonnante, les bohémiens, pourquoi vous pensez à ça ? _demande Melle Lopez avec un grand sourire, l'image même de l'innocence.

_- Elle ne s'est pas regardée dans un miroir avant de venir ? _me souffle Kim.

_- Elle a craqué_, glousse Erik.

_- Elle est folle, ouais, et en plus elle est complètement shootée_, précise Cameron, qui s'y connaît.

_- Chut chut chut, arrêtez les bêtises. Vous avez les danseurs et les musiciens du lycée à votre disposition. ENJOY ! Bon maintenant que la grande annonce est faite, je vous laisse une demi-heure pour vous répartir dans les différents ateliers._

Mlle Lopez nous montre du doigt le tableau, portant quatre colonnes sous lesquelles nous devons inscrire nos noms.

Atelier 1 : Décors et costumes (3 places)

Atelier 2 : Lumières et sons (3 places)

Atelier 3 : Acteurs (4 places)

Atelier 4 : Dialogues et Mise en scène (4 places)

_Bella, bien entendu, tu vas dans les ateliers 3 et 4 ; les autres n'en choisissent qu'un._

_- Comment ça, « bien entendu » ? _demande Erik, soupçonneux

_- quelle pistonnée celle-là ! _siffle Jane. Ouh quel regard elle me lance celle-là, on dirait qu'elle s'attend à ce que je me roule par terre de douleur. Elle adore faire ça, la peste.

_- c'est quoi ce délire, c'est injuste ! _se plaint Kim. J'ose croire que je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'elle ne m'en veut pas vraiment _à moi_. Mais quand même.

- _Euh… il se passe quoi, là, exactement ? Je n'ai rien demandé, moi!_ il fallait que je le leur dise ! Ca ne sert à rien, ils ne me croient pas. Tout le monde me déteste maintenant… Je peux retirer neuf invités de la liste pour mon anniversaire, merci madame Irma.

_- On arrête les jeunes, pas de piston, pas de délire, je l'ai VUE je vous dis ! donc je sais qu'elle __est__ dans l'atelier 3. Et pour tout vous dire, elle a le premier rôle. Par ailleurs, puisque c'est Bella qui écrit le mieux parmi vous tous, c'est naturel qu'elle intègre aussi l'atelier 4. Ce n'est ni ma faute ni la sienne, c'est le __destin__ !_

Finalement, c'est peut-être Cameron qui a raison… folle à lier et complètement toxico.

_vous avez survécu ? Reviews, reviews, reviews, please…_

_C'est pas pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (mais si, bien sur !!!), mais… le grand moment approche ! __Oh Edward, Edward, mais pourquoi donc es-tu Edward ?_

_Lol, en plus je déteste comparer Bella & Edward à Roméo & Juliette, ils sont tellement différents…_


	4. Une sacrée surprise partie 3

Chapitre 2 Une sacrée surprise – partie 3

Nous quittons notre séance d'improvisation alors que sonne l'heure du déjeuner. L'impro n'est pas mon point fort. Je préfère largement interpréter des personnages classiques. Parce que j'aime les beaux textes. C'est ce qui m'attire en premier au théâtre. J'aime les beaux textes, une grammaire étudiée, le subtil choix des mots. Oui, j'adore, mais je ne sais pas vraiment bien le faire. Alors je préfère dire les beaux textes des autres, plutôt qu'improviser des horreurs insipides.

Je traverse les couloirs pour rejoindre la cantine et croise quelques couples enlacés. Lauren et Tyler, notamment. Lauren et Tyler ? elle a largué Erik ! depuis quand ? et ils s'affichent déjà ensemble… le pauvre Erik… En même temps, elle ne se gênait pas pour aguicher Tyler devant lui, il ne doit pas être si surpris. Lauren affiche son 2è petit ami, et moi je n'ai même pas _envie_ de sortir avec qui que ce soit. Ceux qui me courent après me répugnent. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

J'entre dans le self et j'aperçois Angela avec Mike et Ben (là, elle m'impressionne), qui m'indique qu'ils m'ont gardé une place, à côté de Mike (là, j'ai un peu l'impression de me faire avoir). Je vais devoir rester sur mes gardes.

Mike guette toujours la moindre parole laissant la plus petite ouverture lui faisant penser que, peut-être, éventuellement, il pourrait y avoir possibilité que je puisse considérer son invitation d'un œil favorable, comme Jean-Claude Dus dans les Bronzés, une vieille comédie française que ma correspondante m'a fait connaître l'an dernier.

C'est exactement ça : Mike Newton, c'est Jean-Claude Dus. « _With a ' N' like in Newton »_.

J'aimerais trop l'entendre dire ça un jour, en se présentant. Je crois que j'en rirais aux larmes ! Le problème avec lui, c'est que _moi_ après je suis extrêmement mal-à-l'aise de lui dire non. C'est moi la méchante. Et je crois bien que je suis la plus gênée. Paradoxe. En plus, Jessica est assise à la même table, elle va essayer d'attirer l'attention de Mike sur elle. S'il la délaisse pour me harceler, elle va encore plus me détester…D'ailleurs, elle me lance déjà un coup d'œil assassin, en guise d'avertissement. Est-ce que j'aurai droit à une remise de peine pour bonne conduite si j'arrive à inciter Mike à s'intéresser à elle ?

Je me concentre sur la nourriture proposée par la cantine. Ce n'est pas très appétissant, il faudrait qu'ils pensent à engager un cuistot français, ça nous changerait ! Le principal, c'est que le déjeuner remplisse sa mission : calmer les gargouillis déroutants que fait mon ventre depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je dois faire la queue avant d'arriver à la caisse, aussi j'en profite pour chercher Jake du regard. Avec qui partage-t-il son déjeuner, honneur qu'il m'a refusé ce matin…

Je finis par apercevoir Quill, assis à côté d'Embry et Leah. La silhouette qui leur fait face semble bien être celle de Jacob et il y a quelqu'un que je ne crois pas connaître avec eux. Une jeune fille toute frêle, toute petite, avec des cheveux bruns et courts qui pointent en tous sens. Elle porte des chaussures griffées, je les ai vues dans le Vogue du mois dernier. Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue. Ils ont l'air d'avoir une conversation passionnante, très animée. Leurs yeux rient. Je suppose que la fille mystère doit être très sympa. Mon coeur a pincement de jalousie : j'aimerais bien qu'ils me la présentent. Se sentant observé, Jacob se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un grand signe de la main, suivi de sa bande d'amis. Quill m'adresse un clin d'œil.

J'adooore les amis de Jacob, on a passé tant de bons moments ensemble ces dernières années, dans le garage à trafiquer des scooters, sur la plage de La Push, ou devant la télé à regarder Wayne's World et Star Wars. Maintenant, on surnomme Quill 'Chouba', parce qu'il est très poilu. Jacob, c'est 'Luke', parce qu'il se prend toujours pour le héros, et 'Han', c'est Embry, parce qu'il est amoureux de Leah. Qui est belle comme une princesse.

Moi ? je suis… un Ewok. Je parle très bien l'ewok…

Ok, certaines personnes ont la poisse.

La jeune fille qui les accompagne se retourne également vers moi, nos regards se rencontrent et j'y lis de la curiosité, de la ruse et de la gentillesse. J'adore ses fringues. J'ai un élan de sympathie immédiat pour elle. Elle me sourit, et je réalise qu'elle me rend mon sourire, en fait. Cette fille est absolument sublime. Pas une beauté ordinaire, on dirait une elfe, mais… pfff, je rie de ma bêtise, je reprends une expression toute faite qui ne veut rien dire. C'est quoi au juste, une beauté ordinaire ? Une poupée Barbie ? C'est ridicule… Enfin bref, incontestablement, ce lutin est un canon. Jake va avoir de la concurrence. J'ai du mal à détacher mes yeux de leur table, et j'envisage une seconde de les rejoindre, mais je lis sur les lèvres de Jacob : « jeudi ». C'est trop injuste ! Quill, Embry et Leah ont le droit de parler à Clochette, et pas moi !

Je rejoins donc la table de mes amis, pas franchement enchantée de remplacer la compagnie la petite fée par celle de Mike et Jessica. Je soupire profondément et ne fais pas vraiment d'effort pour m'intégrer à la conversation. Ca parle foot américain (bof), cinéma d'arts martiaux (bof bof), port d'armes (manquait plus que ça)… Je me demande quand je vais pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque emprunter de nouveaux livres. Et puis il faudrait vraiment que je me renseigne pour l'adhésion au club photo. Ils prévoient un shooting dans la réserve des Goat Rocks, ça me tente bien, avec tous les ours… Cependant, il me semble au bout d'un moment entendre Erik qui m'interpelle. Tiens, il nous a rejoints ? J'entends vaguement « surf », et puis « Hawaï ». Oui, il devait y avoir « Bella » au début de sa phrase.

Je me force à lever les yeux vers lui, le pauvre vient de se faire jeter par sa copine, je dois lui montrer mon soutien. Mais alors que mes yeux cherchent à le localiser, un fin rayon de lumière m'aveugle. Plus curieuse qu'éblouie, j'oublie Erik et regarde l'origine de la lumière.

Oooooooooooooh…

Ah oui…

C'est possible, ça?

Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que sur les peintures que les Dieux resplendissaient de lumière. En fait, je croyais qu'on ne voyait pas les Dieux, en vrai. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'ils existent, en fait. Alors c'est peut-être un ange plutôt ? bah, non, ça ne marche pas non plus. En tout cas, ils ne sont pas censés se montrer aux yeux de tous.

Ca alors…

Qu'est-ce qu'il est BEAU ! je me crois dans la chapelle Sixtine. Non, c'est encore plus beau que la chapelle Sixtine. Qu'on ne me parle plus de l'androgynie des anges. Cet ange, c'est l'homme idéal. Ses traits, juste… parfaits, son teint pâle, sans défaut, ses yeux d'ambre, comme je n'en ai jamais vus, bordés de cils infinis, ses cheveux couleur bronze, pleins de reflets chatoyants, si épais qu'on meurt d'envie de plonger les mains dedans. Ils sont coiffés avec un style, divin ! et ses lèvres pleines, qui dessinent un léger sourire. Mon verre m'en tombe des mains. Par terre. Se brise en morceaux, mais je n'y porte aucune attention. On ne voit pas d'ange tous les jours ! Sa peau semble ferme et douce, j'ai envie de toucher, pour voir si c'est doux comme une pêche. L'ange a l'air de maîtriser l'espace autour de lui. En fait, il n'y a plus rien autour de lui. Tout est sombre. Je ne vois que lui, et la lumière, qui vient de son bras, semble-t-il. Je n'entends plus rien qu'un lointain brouhaha. Suis-je morte ? L'ange et-il venu me chercher ? Non, il ne m'est rien arrivé… Je serais bien partie avec lui, où il veut ! Il est habillé avec tellement de classe… Où sont ses ailes? Tiens, la veste en cuir, ça ne ressemble pas au style vestimentaire que j'imaginais sur un ange.

Oh, flûte, l'ange a remarqué le bruit du verre brisé. Il se tourne vers moi (oh finalement super !!!, je peux casser le verre de Mike aussi, s'il le veut) et plonge son regard dans le mien. Va-t-il me pétrifier ? Non. Il soutient mon regard. Longtemps. Il a l'air aussi surpris que moi. Je vois ses prunelles se réchauffer, on dirait de l'or liquide à présent. Tout son corps se tend. Par contre, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Et je crois que le sang me monte aux oreilles. Et peut-être même bien que j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

Mais… je ne comprends pas, il ne m'envoie plus de rayon lumineux, pourquoi ?

Un ange passe (c'est le cas de le dire)…

Oh mon Dieu, NOOOOOOOOOOON, ce que je suis gourde…

Son expression s'altère et je comprends qu'il pense à peu près la même chose de moi. On dirait… que je l'effraie un peu. Evidemment ! Je suis là à le fixer comme une idiote, sans bouger, alors que tout le monde s'attend à ce que j'aille chercher un balai. Et tout le monde me _voit _le fixer. Je mords mes lèvres, comme une enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Ses yeux vrillent dessus. Son regard s'allume, mais l'étincelle se transforme vite en flammes de colère. Il commence à rougir très faiblement, je lui sourie toujours et son regard s'assombrit encore. Je remarque les cernes sous ses yeux magnifiques. Le sourire a disparu, il pince les lèvres, l'air furieux. _Il_… n'apprécie pas ce genre de publicité.

Eh oui, je réalise enfin –trop tard- qu'_il_ n'est sans doute pas un ange, bien que je ne sois pas tout à faire sûre de pouvoir déjà réfuter l'hypothèse. En tout cas, la lumière n'émanait pas de lui. C'était juste un reflet du soleil sur sa montre !

Rougissant comme une pivoine, je redescends sur terre. Le paradis n'a pas voulu de moi bien longtemps. L'ange est parti de la caisse, pour s'installer quelque part je suppose, mais je suis incapable de chercher où, bien que ça me démange. Si ce n'était pas un rêve. S'_il_ est réel. Mike me demande si ça va. Il s'inquiète. Je rougis encore plus. Je vois Angela glousser, elle essai de se retenir, mais ses épaules tressautent. Elle glousse. Elle m'a vu m'extasier sur un inconnu, sous les regards de tout le monde, et elle trouve ça drôle. Ma réputation est fichue… Ok, ça ne partait pas de grand-chose, mais quand même. _Il _est réel, donc. Génial. Tout le monde a vraiment vu cette scène se passer, en vrai. Je me suis ridiculisée.

Et en plus _il_ a l'air de me détester. Je veux me cacher !!!

Ben me rappelle à l'ordre : si je ne vais pas chercher le balai pour nettoyer les dégâts, je vais finir de corvée de vaisselle. Je reviens avec le balai et croise Jake qui me lance en s'esclaffant : _Alors, couz, on a vu la Vierge !!!_

Mais QUI est-_il _?

Sa nouvelle amie me dévisage, perplexe, et m'adresse un tout petit sourire. Comme si elle était désolée pour moi. Elle a l'air très curieuse de moi, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, vu que je viens de me donner en spectacle. Mais, plus étrange, elle semble également me porter une loyauté indéfectible, une affection profonde, alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas.

_- A très bientôt, Bella_, me dit-elle.

J'ai l'impression idiote de retrouver une sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.

J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

Et, un peu aussi, de lui demander si elle est venue du pays des Fées pour m'exaucer un vœu…


	5. Leçons de séduction partie 1

_J'essaie d'écrire vite. Cette histoire m'obsède... ;)_

Chapitre 3 : Leçons de séduction Partie 1

La soirée passa rapidement. J'avais préparé le dîner, discuté de banalités avec Charlie, puis m'étais éclipsée pour faire mes devoirs. Jusqu'à cet appel d'Angela :

_- Ca va, ma Bella ? je me suis dit que peut-être, tu aurais besoin de parler un peu…_

_- Merci, c'est adorable, mais je tiens le coup. On verra demain après la colle d'Ombrage !_

Angela rit.

_- Surnom tout à fait approprié ! ces deux jours t'ont mise sous les feux de la rampe. _Je grogne._ Je sais bien que tu détestes cela._

_- Hé attends, Angie, tu ne sais pas tout !_ Angela est évidemment ahurie par l'épisode Mlle Lopez. _Je suis désolée, tu sais, je t'assure que je ne fais pas exprès pour que personne ne veuille assister à mon anniversaire._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûre qu'il y aura plein de monde. Bella ? Ce sera une fête in-ou-bli-able! hum, ça me gêne un peu de te demander ça mais, personne ne t'a menacé pendant tes vacances ? _

_- Angie ! Essaies-tu de me dire que tu crois que je suis victime d'une malédiction ? Si c'était vrai, on ne m'aurait_ pas _envoyé d'ange._

_- Bellaaaaaaa, ce n'est pas un ange ! c'est un élève_. Elle glousse à nouveau, se remémorant mon expression béate à la cantine ce midi. _On aurait dit que tu avais trouvé le Graal ! _La sainte Vierge, le Graal, comme quoi je ne suis pas seule à voir du divin en lui. Sauf qu'en fait ils disent que c'est moi qui aie vu quelque chose de divin. Arf. J'ai donc été si transparente que ça?_  
_

_- Eh bien si c'est vraiment un élève, c'est encore la meilleure preuve que je ne suis pas maudite. Un être aussi parfait. Dans mon lycée !_

_- Il est très beau c'est vrai, mais bon, il a pas l'air facile… Méfie-toi la belle. Allez, bonne nuit._

_- Bonne nuit, Angela. Et... merci!_

J'ai passé une nuit étonnamment paisible et reposante, mais ça n'a pas empêché le stress et la honte de resurgir au matin. J'arpente les couloirs du lycée en fixant mes pieds, attendant midi avec impatience. Le mercredi après midi, seuls les sportifs et les élèves collés restent au lycée. Quoique consciente de l'avoir bien cherché, la rage monte en moi à mesure que se succèdent les remarques acerbes à mon encontre. Et dire qu'il me tarde presque d'aller en colle, c'est le comble! J'arrive à peine à me concentrer sur mes cours.

Arrivant au self, où je compte m'installer seule, dans un coin, face à un mur de préférence, j'entends la remarque de trop. Un garçon se demande si je suis _folle ; ou illuminée ; ou folle ; ou illuminée ; ou… Une fille perturbée comme elle, ça doit représenter un sacré poids pour sa pauvre mère._

Je me glace et relève la tête pour affronter ce garçon, que je ne connais que de vue car c'est l'une des stars de l'équipe de foot, et qui pourtant m'a plus blessée que n'importe qui jusque là. J'avance vers lui, dans une attitude menaçante et déverse sur lui toute ma colère.

_Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé, à toi, de prendre quelqu'un pour quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est un crime ? _Bon j'avoue là, j'arrange un peu les choses à ma sauce, mais c'est de bonne guerre.

_Si tu savais, gros naze, comme je me fous de ce que toi ou tes petits copains pitoyables pouvez penser de moi. Peu m'importe l'avis de gens qui ne méritent même pas que je m'intéresse à eux. Vous vous trouvez mieux que tout le monde, alors que vous n'êtes rien, vous êtes vides. Vos copines sont des pom-pom girls décérébrées qui savent à peine lire leur prénom. Et le pire c'est que si elles valaient mieux, vous n'auriez aucune chance. Vos vies ne tournent qu'autour des ragots sur ce qui s'est passé dans les chambres de vos parents pendant vos soirées. _J'entends un petit rire étouffé sur ma gauche, ça m'irrite encore plus.

_Et vos critiques devraient m'atteindre ? _J'étais dédaigneuse, je crie maintenant. Le rire se répète. Mais je ne veux pas me déconcentrer, me détourner de l'origine de ma colère. Curieuse, je jette quand même un œil, pour constater que _le_ garçon était là, à cinq mètres de nous, réprimant son fou rire. Je ne l'avais pas vu plus tôt, mon regard n'ayant quitté mes pieds que pour darder les yeux de mon « agresseur ». _Il_ me regarde attentivement, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Curieux. On dirait qu'il se retient de me parler. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec le footeux.

_Ma mère serait plus fière de moi que les vôtres ne le seront jamais._

Et je leur tourne le dos, fière comme une reine. Je vois les yeux _du_ garçon s'écarquiller, et devenir suspicieux ; il a de nouveau l'air effrayé. Qu'ai-je encore fait ? ou dit ? Je n'y comprends rien. Il murmure quelques mots alors que je passe devant lui, le défiant du regard lui aussi : _Toi aussi tu me fais penser à quelqu'un… _Je lève un sourcil (manie que j'ai piquée à Scarlett). Mon cœur s'accélère, sa voix est si suave… et la façon dont ses lèvres bougent, quand il parle, est si attirante… Je louche dessus. _Un chaton qui se prend pour un tigre !_ Son ton est moqueur, son expression, indéchiffrable. Je devrais être vexée. Cependant, je suis plutôt euphorique : il m'a parlé!

Le temps que je digère l'information, que je cligne des yeux et que j'avale ma salive pour répondre, il est déjà entré dans la cantine.

Je le suis. Je meurs d'envie d'aller lui parler, de m'excuser pour hier. Mais je n'ose pas. Il est tellement différent des autres. Inaccessible. Il m'_impressionne_. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui, et je m'installe finalement de façon à l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Il a rejoint Jasper Whitlock, notre champion de lutte. J'étais en cours d'espagnol avec lui l'année dernière. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois déjeuner avec quelqu'un. Bon, en même temps, je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de le chercher des yeux à la cantine, lui. Nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, c'est un garçon très indépendant, encore pire que moi !

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de _le_ regarder. Il se sent observé de temps en temps, je me dépêche de baisser le regard mais je suis sûre qu'il m'a grillé plus d'une fois. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête. Mais, avant, je veux me gorger une dernière fois de sa beauté extraordinaire. Ce souvenir réchauffera mon cœur pendant ma colle. Mon regard cherche le bel Adonis, hésitant, et plonge dans le sien. Le garçon me fixe. Jasper est au téléphone, et lui me fixe de ses yeux dorés. Il ne sourit pas, il ne me couve pas des yeux, mais il ne me lance pas de flammes non plus.

Mon cœur s'affole. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bouleversée. J'ai l'impression d'être dans les montagnes russes. Mon ventre se noue, se dénoue, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-dedans, mais ces sensations me sont totalement étrangères. Je me demande un instant si je ne vais pas m'évanouir. Je me sens rougir. Mes doigts commencent à trembler. Les oreilles me chauffent. De nouveau je ne vois que lui, je me sens aimantée vers lui.

Soudain, il se lève de sa chaise, sans quitter mon regard, puis se précipite vers la sortie, comme s'il se retenait de courir. Décidément, à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de quelque chose. Il a l'air parfait, et pourtant il ne s'assume pas. C'est bizarre ça… Ou alors, je l'ai vraiment effrayé ? est-ce qu'il a déjà été harcelé par une fan psychopathe par le passé ? Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. J'imagine les lettres roses, parfumées, anonymes. Les déclarations enflammées. Les propositions torrides. Pourrais-je être capable de ça ? je ne crois pas quand même, mais après tout, je dois bien reconnaître que je ne réagis pas normalement à sa présence, alors j'ignore jusqu'où je pourrais aller.

Le centre d'attention qui me retenait à la cantine s'étant volatilisé, je me précipite devant le bureau du Pr Hunt. J'ai failli être en retard. Cela aurait été pire que tout… C'est là que je dois passer mon après-midi, purger ma peine. Je frappe. Personne ne répond. J'attends quelques minutes, rêvasse à mon bel inconnu, intriguée par son comportement étrange. Je retente. Rien. On dirait que personne n'est là. Un fol espoir m'étreint. Échapper à trois heures de torture... La chance tournerait-elle finalement en ma faveur ?

N'était-ce finalement qu'une menace en l'air ? Le monstre a-t-il oublié sa mauvaise humeur de lundi matin? Après tout, il a du en voir d'autres des bavards, depuis lundi matin, et personne d'autre n'a été convoqué ici. Est-il risqué de partir ? Par mesure de précaution, je préfère rester encore un peu. Après une demi-heure d'attente, je m'autorise à partir. Je ne crois pas à ma chance, j'ai envie de hurler « LIBERTE ! » ! au lieu de quoi, je m'apprête à rentrer tranquillement chez moi, sans faire de vagues. J'ai déjà une dissert d'anglais à préparer, je vais pouvoir commencer à y réfléchir.

Mais avant, je profite ce coup de pouce inattendu du destin pour filer dans ma boutique préférée m'acheter une jolie tenue sexy, que je m'empresserai d'oublier de montrer à Charlie. _Il_ me trouvera peut-être attirante dedans…

_Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes! Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me motive! merci merci merci 3_


	6. Leçons de séduction partie 2

_Merci pour vos reviews, et continuez à me lire ;) et à écrire!_

**Chapitre 3 : Leçons de séduction partie 2**

Jake me surprendra toujours. Il est au milieu du parvis, à faire son coq parmi une bonne dizaine de personnes, principalement des filles, à qui il est visiblement en train de raconter une de ses passionnantes aventures. Qu'il a vraisemblablement revisitée pour la pimenter davantage. Et ça marche ! Je vois deux filles qui le regardent avec une totale adoration, ce qui réveille mon instinct de possession, mais aussi avec du désir, et c'est la première fois que je réalise que mon Jake a grandi. J'ai toujours tendance à le voir comme mon « petit » cousin, mon petit frère, mon protégé. Déjà, il a suffisamment poussé cet été pour me rattraper et il a toutes les chances de me dépasser d'ici la fin de l'année. Et puis c'est vrai, il est au lycée maintenant. C'est normal qu'il drague les filles, pour de bon. Peut-être vivra-t-il avec l'une d'entre elles un jour. Et comme il est très beau et bien bâti déjà, il aura forcément du succès. Austin Powers a finalement laissé la place à James Bond, finalement. Pour ce qui est du physique, du moins !

Soudain, un bras s'abat sur mon épaule. Je sursaute, puisque ça ne peut être ni Jake, ni Quill, ni Embry, qui se pavanent à 10 mètres devant moi. Mike Newton me couve d'un regard de propriétaire, en attrapant une de mes mèches folles pour jouer avec.

_- Qui admires-tu comme ça ?_

_- Mike, tu fais quoi là ! Retire ton bras de là !_

_- Seulement si tu me réponds..._

_- Je regarde Jacob Black_, lui dis-je en prenant soin de l'aider à retirer ce bras malintentionné. Mais Mike accuse le coup et n'oppose aucune résistance. Il a l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé.

- _C'est ce mec là-bas, l'Indien ?_

_- A moitié hawaïen en fait. C'est mon cousin. _J'avais pitié, je ne voulais plus le voir souffrir comme ça… m'excusais-je d'un regard auprès d'Angela.

Son sourire revient.

- _Allez viens, Bella, ne soyons pas en retard en histoire._

Le regard de James Hunt me glace d'effroi alors que je franchis le seuil de la classe. Son visage se fend d'un étroit sourire pincé, que je prends pour un encouragement. On s'accroche à ce qu'on peut. Mais je ne sais plus très bien comment je m'appelle. Angela me guide discrètement vers ma place.

Le soi-disant prof (je commence à soupçonner que ce ne soit qu'une couverture à son sadisme), fait son cours en ânonnant, de façon on ne peut plus monotone, ce qui est écrit dans notre manuel. Nous étudions la première moitié du XIXe siècle, avec l'expansion vers l'Ouest. Et aujourd'hui nous nous intéressons à la ruée vers l'or de Californie. Tyler a été surpris à somnoler et s'est fait virer du cours. Je suis sage comme une image, pourtant c'est bien moi qu'il choisit comme victime.

_- Quel est le plus grand progrès que nous devons à la ruée vers l'Or ?_

Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… je tente ?

- _Le blue jeans ? _Pas de réaction. Je continue. _Les jeans ont été conçus par Oscar Levi Strauss à San Francisco, à base de toile de Nîmes, habituellement utilisée pour faire des tentes, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à écouler._

Il ricane.

- _Nous sommes en Histoire, ici ! Pas au comité de rédaction du magazine Elle ! Alors Swan, ça ne connaît rien en Histoire et ça se permet de sécher les colles !_

_- mais non, je suis_

_- ne me contredisez pas, Swan_

_- mais je vous dis qu'il n'y avait personne, j'ai attendu une demi-heure et_

_- C'est moche de mentir, Swan, petit insecte répugnant. Et mentir à son prof, c'est carrément stupide._

_- Mais ! C'est vous qui_

_- Ta guuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuule ! Mademoiselle Swan, je me vois contraint de vous coller tous les mercredis du trimestre_

_- Quoi, mais ça va pas, c'est de la folie !_

_- Votre père me sera reconnaissant de compenser le manque de temps qu'il peut accorder à votre éducation._

Les larmes aux yeux, choquée, je rejoins Jacob deux heures plus tard pour le fameux déjeuner, mais toute mon excitation à cette idée a disparu dans les limbes de mon enfer personnel, le cours d'Histoire. Je suis désespérée. Les héros de Star Wars sont déjà installés avec la fée et une autre jeune fille que j'ai déjà croisée au lycée. Je me sens si ordinaire et pitoyable à côté de ces super-héros. Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur ma chaise.

Quill attaque : _Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort à Ewok-land_

- _Elle est désespérée à l'idée de ne pouvoir devenir aussi populaire que moi_, réplique Jacob. _D'ailleurs, vous êtes tous les bienvenus à son anniversaire, je suis missionné pour trouver des invités_, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. La fée me regarde avec compassion. Elle voudra peut-être arranger deux ou trois trucs dans ma vie, avec sa baguette magique...

_- Je suis collée._ Un sanglot est coincé dans ma gorge.

_- Encore ?_

_- Pour trois mois ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Trois mois ! _

Des larmes de rage me montent aux yeux.

Jacob me tend la main.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Mais rien ! c'est ce James Hunt, ce sociopathe. Il est complètement sadique._

- _Oh… toi aussi tu es dans le collimateur ! _s'étonne la fée.

_- Tu as Hunt en histoire ?_

_- Non, c'est mon demi-frère. Il se sent menacé, mais il a été assez malin jusque là pour ne pas se faire coller. _Elle hausse les épaules nonchalamment.

_- T'es en train de dire que Bella n'est pas maline, là,_ constate Jacob en s'esclaffant. Elle ne semble pas gênée, roule juste les yeux au plafond.

_- Au fait, Jacob, je ne voudrais pas insister, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas présentée à ta cousine, et le moment me semble on ne peut plus approprié !_

_- Isabella Marie Swan, dite Bella, ou l'Ewok – pour les intimes – voici Alice Brandon, qui est dans ma classe, et Emily, la cousine de Leah, qui est en terminale._

_- Enchantée les filles. Alice, tu es nouvelle dans le coin il me semble ? bienvenue en enfer ! Si tu as envie de découvrir les boutiques les plus proches, fais-moi signe ! _Elle me lance un clin d'œil, beaucoup plus détendue que la dernière fois. _Tu dis que tu as un frère au lycée aussi ?_

_- En fait, ce n'est pas 'techniquement' mon frère. Ma mère s'est remariée et c'est le fils de son mari. Il est en 1__ère, en __section scientifique._

_- Vous vous entendez bien, au moins ?_ demande Léah

_- Ouais, ça peut aller. Ca dépend des jours en fait ; il peut se montrer très… particulier. Mais ça, Bella, je pense que tu l'as constaté par toi-même ! _

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Je penche la tête sur le côté, et je relève un sourcil, comme toujours lorsque je suis perplexe.

Un affreux doute monte en moi, à mesure que le sang me monte aux joues. Elle est nouvelle, mais lui ne l'est peut-être pas. Je ne connais personne qui s'appelle Brandon, mais ils ne doivent porter le même nom, à moins que son beau-père ne l'ait adoptée…

_- Je connais ton demi-frère alors? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

_- Edward Cullen. Mais, à ma connaissance, vous n'avez pas encore été présentés, à proprement parler._

_- Aïe ! je crois savoir de qui tu parles… Elancé, les cheveux et les yeux d'une couleur tout à fait unique, et qui déjeune avec ce cher Jazz ? _

Edward Cullen, quel joli nom…

_- Humm, ça peut être lui, en effet. Et donc, tu connais son mystérieux partenaire de déjeuner ? _me demande-t-elle les yeux plein d'une intensité nouvelle, avant de se retourner vers la table où ils sont installés tous les deux.

Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que sa vue me donnera toujours un tel choc ? Sa beauté me terrasse. Le regard furieux qu'il lance à Alice me met mal-à-l'aise, comme si nous étions en faute. Peut-être ne veut-il pas me parler, mais j'ai bien le droit de me lier à sa sœur ! Il me regarde ensuite, son expression montrant de la souffrance, du regret, une once de tendresse - l'espace d'un très court instant - suivie de frustration et d'impatience, enfin, alors qu'il se lève et fait signe à Jasper de le rejoindre. Jasper, surpris, regarde dans notre direction. Je lui souris, il me répond par un signe de la main amical, et par curiosité dévie son regard sur ma voisine, où il reste bloqué.

Jasper Whitlock, l'invincible, est béat d'admiration devant la frêle Alice brandon. L'image est saisissante._ Le lion s'éprit de l'agneau_, comme dirait l'autre_._ Elle se noie également dans son regard. Ils se sourient longuement. On dirait qu'ils se retrouvent après une longue absence, qu'ils se comprennent sans avoir besoin de se parler. Elle fait donc cet effet à tout le monde ?

Une fois sortis du self, après un déjeuner très sympathique qui m'a bien remonté le moral, je décide de prendre Alice à part pour lui glisser quelques mots.

- _Tu sais Alice… quand je t'ai vue la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver ma sœur perdue, alors que j'ai toujours été fille unique. C'est bizarre, je sais. Mais le pire c'est que tout à l'heure, Jasper et toi, vous ressembliez à deux époux qui se retrouvent après un long voyage. Je suis peut-être, sans doute même, un peu folle. Ou pas. Est-ce que j'hallucine complètement ?_

_- Je te comprends Bella, j'ai eu la même sensation en te voyant. Et cet homme là-bas…_ C'est rigolo qu'elle dise cet « homme », Jazz n'est encore qu'un ado ! _Euh, Jasper ?_ elle dit son prénom avec beaucoup de tendresse.

_- Jasper Whitlock. _

_- Jasper… Whitlock… Et bien, tu verras Bella, un jour je deviendrai sa femme. Je le sais. Je le sens. Alors tu n'es peut-être pas si folle !_

_- Moins que toi on dirait ! Où es-ta boule de cristal ? c'est toi qui l'as prêtée à ma prof de théâtre ?_

_- Pas du tout, c'est quoi cette histoire ?_ dit-elle en riant. _Non, je ne vois pas l'avenir. Mais je sens des choses… _elle s'arrête et me regarde avec attention, comme hésitant à me révéler un secret._ Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de t'en parler. Mais après tout, tu es mon amie il me semble, alors je te parle de ce qui me plait. _

Je l'écoute, tendue.

_- Bella, as-tu déjà entendu parler de la vie après la mort ?Et… euh… des réincarnations ?_

Ah ben ça ! je ne l'avais pas venue venir celle-là !

_J'ai bien travaillé dans le métro, lol _

_reviews plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_


	7. leçons de séduction partie 3

_Je pensais attendre ce WE pour poster la suite, mais je suis impatiente de vous faire partager l'histoire, alors je vous en mets un bout !_

_Dites moi si ça vous plaît, ou pas ! et dites-moi si vous que j'introduise quelque chose de particulier dans l'histoire ;)_

Chapitre 3 : Leçons de séduction partie 3

Angela ne me laisse pas le temps de me perdre dans la réflexion, alors qu'elle nous rejoint et m'attrape par l'épaule.

_- Alors Bella tu me présentes ?_

_- Angela. Alice. _Je suis encore perturbée, je ne m'étale pas.

_- Salut Alice ! Les filles, Mike et Ben viennent de me prévenir qu'il y a une sortie à port angeles qui se prépare pour ce week-end, avec soirée bowling, ça vous tente ?_

_- ben, de mon côté, quand Charlie va savoir que je suis collée pour les 3 mois qui viennent, il va m'interdire de sortie au moins pour ce week-end. Amusez-vous bien !_

_- Je passerai te tenir compagnie Bella. Ce sera plutôt pour une autre fois, Angela._

Nous quittons Alice pour filer en cours de gym. J'espère que je ne vais rien me casser, ni envoyer personne à l'infirmerie. Ca devient moins risqué maintenant que le prof me connaît. Je fais quasiment de la figuration.

Deux heures plus tard, j'apprécie la fin du supplice et me précipite chez moi. Je vais devoir raconter ce qui m'est arrivé à Charlie, et ça ne me plaît pas particulièrement. Par contre, je vais pouvoir lui dire que Jacob s'intègre très bien, et qu'il m'a présenté une fille que j'aime déjà comme une sœur. Bon j'ai quand même intérêt à assurer sur le repas. Au menu : émincés de poulet au curry et amandes pilées, accompagné de riz basmati et fondant au chocolat sur coulis de framboises pour le dessert. Il ne pourra jamais être trop dur avec moi après ça.

Bon finalement, ça a quand même été dur.

Il m'a venue venir dès le départ, quand il a compris que je lui avais cuisiné ses plats préférés. Je suis donc interdite de sortie pour deux mois. Génial. La double peine… je ne sors jamais beaucoup, d'habitude, mais c'est le principe qui m'énerve. Je suis punie injustement, deux fois ! J'en ai marre de me taire, pour être gentille. Pour ne pas faire de vagues. Tendre la seconde joue et tout le tintouin. Ca va bien! je ne veux plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds!Il n'a même pas daigné écouter mes explications ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais habituée aux problèmes de discipline à l'école…

Du coup je suis partie dans ma chambre, et j'ai bien l'intention de plus adresser la parole à Charlie avant quelques jours. Je fixe le plafond depuis un bon moment, mais je sens qu'il sera difficile de trouver le sommeil… Je me retrouve soudain dans une jolie clairière avec Edward, il est souriant, il n'a pas l'air effrayé comme d'habitude, il me tend la main pour que je m'approche de lui. J'avance vers lui, mais plus je m'approche, plus le ciel s'assombrit. Même la jolie clairière se ternit. J'avance encore. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ma confiance en lui est absolue. Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il risque de sortir de ma poitrine. Mon ventre est noué de trac et de plaisir. Son expression change, devient soucieuse. Il regarde partout autour de nous, affolé, comme si nous étions en danger. Il recule. Je regarde autour de nous. La clairière a laissé place à un cimetière. J'ai peur maintenant, j'ai besoin de me réfugier auprès d'Edward, qu'il me serre dans ses bras. J'ai peur. Mais il recule. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre. Je crie son prénom en courant pour l'atteindre, et il s'évanouit en fumée.

Je me réveille en hurlant. Mon pyjama est trempé de sueur. Mon oreiller a atterri de l'autre côté de la chambre. Tout est calme dans la maison. Je suis chez moi. Tout va bien. Je suis en sécurité. Chez moi. Il n'y a pas de danger. Je peux me relaxer… Je me relaxe. Je peux me rendormir… Non. Je ne me rendors pas.

A cinq heures, je craque. Je dois me lever. Bon du coup, autant que mon insomnie soit utile. Je vais me faire une beauté. Gommage, épilation, masque hydratant du visage, shampoing, après-shampoing, masque brillance pour les cheveux, brushing, french manucure. Je me dirige vers mon armoire, me demandant comment parfaire tous les efforts accomplis. Eh bien, tant qu'à faire, puisque Charlie est fâché, je vais porter ma toute nouvelle tenue. T-Shirt moulant chocolat, assorti à mes yeux. Par-dessus, j'enfile une blouse transparente en mousseline de soie rose, avec un papillon brodé. En bas, je mets mes collants opaques marron, mon mini-short en toile beige et mes bottes en cuir marron. Pour finir la tenue, une grosse ceinture en cuir sur les hanches. Je fouille dans ma trousse à maquillage, où je déniche mon mascara, et ma poudre, pour me donner meilleure mine. Je me regarde… Parfait ! Avec mon perfecto en cuir, c'est tout simplement craquant !

Je descends au dernier moment pour éviter de croiser Charlie. Perdu… Il me dévisage puis s'écrie : _Isabella Marie Swan ! qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ! d'abord tu te fais coller, ensuite tu t'habilles pour le lycée comme si tu partais en boîte, c'est hors de…_

Je n'entends pas la suite, ses mots sont couverts par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque. Je corus vers l'arrêt de bus, il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard non plus. En plus, j'ai bien l'impression que le vendredi sera ma journée préférée ! Je commence par le français, ensuite j'ai anglais, puis espagnol. Et cet après-midi, art dramatique. Mes matières préférées… Le bus arrive, je risque de le louper et j'accélère le rythme de ma course. Pas facile avec les bottes. Mais je parviens à monter dedans et je repère rapidement Angela qui m'a gardé ma place. Enfin, je pense que c'est pour moi. Elle me regarde avec des yeux exorbités qui m'en font douter, mais Ben n'habite pas du tout dans ce quartier, je ne comprends pas. J'hésite. M'arrête. Elle écarquille encore plus les yeux et tapote le siège à côté d'elle.

_- Amène tes fesses, _murmure-t-elle._ Bella, c'est quoi cette tenue de Barbarella ! Tu sors la grosse artillerie !_

_- C'est pas beau ? Je dois rentrer me changer, tu crois ?_

_- Non !!! tu es… absolument magnifique, sublime, extraordinaire ! Mais je t'explique pas dans quel état tu vas mettre les garçons, ça va être l'horreur, prépares-toi._

Ah oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça… Effectivement, quand nous sortons du bus, je vois tous les regards vriller sur mes jambes. Mike manque de s'étouffer, il oublie de respirer. Et Jake a l'air… mort de rire !

_- Bella, ma jolie, j'en reviens pas ! t'as vraiment envie de fêter ton anniversaire toi ! _

_- Oh la la, mais tu es sans pitié ! tu veux qu'il meure ! _s'exclame Alice en m'admirant

_- Qui ça ? _demande Jacob, l'air un peu méfiant.

_- Mais tous les mecs du lycée qui ne risquent pas la consanguinité avec Bella. Elle veut qu'ils meurent ! _Puis elle ajoute à voix basse dans oreille : tu n'as donc pas pitié de moi non plus ? T'imagines ce que je vais devoir subir ce week-end ?

_- Hé, les amis, je suis la même fille que d'habitude. Pas de chir esthétique pendant la nuit. J'ai même eu une insomnie. Alors pas la peine de me regarder comme Cendrillon qui part au bal, ok ?_

_- Au fait Alice, tu viens à l'anniv de Bella ? _comme d'habitude, Angela me sauve, tout en délicatesse !

_- Bien sûr ! j'adoooooore les fêtes. _Cette fille est toujours hyper enthousiaste, ça doit être fatiguant… _Et je ne peux pas rater celui de ma nouvelle amie. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est adorable, cette Alice !

Nous partons en cours, et j'essaie courageusement de faire abstraction des regards appuyés d'Erik et Cameron. Même le prof de français a l'air d'en perdre son latin... Il décide de nous faire étudier La Loreleï, un poème d'origine allemande sur une beauté fatale. La comparaison morbide me ramène à mon cauchemar de cette nuit. Un frisson me traverse.

Nous croisons de nouveau Alice en partant en espagnol. Elle me fait une bise sur la joue, n'a pas l'air d'avoir écouté grand-chose pendant les cours. Elle sautille partout !

_- Au fait Bella, c'est quand ? _

_- Le 13 septembre, ce qui nous laisse trois semaines avant la fête._

_- Vous croyez que ça ira, le garage ? _Qu'elles n'aillent pas s'imaginer que ce sera quelque chose d'hyper glamour… Angela hausse les épaules.

_- Aaaaaaaah non, ça va pas être possible, _se renfrogne Alice._ Pas moyen que j'abîme ma nouvelle paire de Pura Lopez sur le ciment de ton garage. On fera ça chez mes parents, la maison est immense et j'adooooore organiser des fêtes, encore plus que d'y participer. C'est ce que je veux faire comme job. Pas de 'mais', Bella, c'est clair!_

_- Il faut dresser la liste des invités, déterminer tous les détails techniques. _Angela, toujours pragmatique.

_- et prévoir une méga séance de shopping, _faut pas oublier l'essentiel !

_- il semble qu'un week-end entre filles s'impose ! Je vous invite le week-end prochain, direction le donjon des Cullen J-8!_

_- Génial ! _Angela est partante.

_- mais Alice, tes parents n'accepteront jamais, on se connaît à peine, c'est insensé ! et je suis punie je te rappelle…_

_- Bella, je ne me trompe jamais. Je sais que nous serons d'excellentes amies, des sœurs… nous le sommes déjà. Disons plutôt que ce week-end va nous permettre de rattraper le temps perdu ! Quant à ta punition, tu verras que je sais me montrer _très_ convaincante !_

Si seulement elle avait raison! un week-end chez les Cullen. Le rêve!

En arrivant en espagnol, je vois une place libre près de Ben, je saisis ma chance :

_- Ben, pitié, laisse-moi te confier Angela. Elle est trop forte en espagnol, ça me déprime totalement !_

_- Bien sûr, je serai ravi d'avoir la belle Angela près de moi. En plus, je suis nul en espagnol, alors je ne serai pas contre un peu d'aide,_ ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit comme une pivoine, mais un sourire éclatant s'inscrit sur son visage. Bon, ça, s'est fait !

Je repère Jasper au fond de la classe. Mission n°2 (et peut-être n°3, au passage). Je m'approche de lui avec un sourire, auquel il répond, un peu moqueur. J'hésite à m'installer à côté de lui, ou à la table de derrière. Je reste entre les deux, indécise.

_- Salut Jasper ! ça a été tes vacances ? Mexique, comme d'hab ?_

_- Yep. Et toi, tu as décidé de briser des cœurs aujourd'hui ?_

_- Arrête tes bêtises, Jazz. Je dois vraiment m'habiller comme un sac d'habitude pour qu'un short fasse un tel effet. Personne ne remarquerait si c'était Jessica._

_- Personne ne voudrait regarder si c'était Jessica ! _tranche Edward, en s'installant à côté de jasper. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

_- Me-me-me me. _Je bafouille._ Me-me-me-me. Merci, Edward. Je suppose que c'était un compliment._

_- Ca l'était. Tu es absolument sublime. Enfin, c'est-à-dire, encore plus que d'habitude._

Il dit ça avec un calme ! comme s'il me parlait de la météo. Moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête en bas. Et son regard, de braise. Et pourtant respectueux. Il ne me déshabille pas du regard, comme les autres. Il a simplement l'air de contempler une œuvre d'art. C'est pas possible. Ce mec est _parfait_ ! Je risque d'être contrainte à demander de la Ventoline à l'infirmerie. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise. Je laisse même Mike s'installer à côté de moi. Je n'écoute pas la moindre de ses paroles : je reste fixée sur la nuque d'Edward, et ses cheveux, et ses épaules, et les muscles de son dos, et son odeur. Tiens, il a l'air de plus en plus tendu. Le rythme de sa respiration, la couleur de sa peau. Son odeur. Je respire. Je m'enivre.

Soudain, Edward se retourne vers nous : _Mike, t'as intérêt à fermer ta grande gueule. Tout le monde se fout de tes pitoyables tentatives de drague. En plus, je n'ai pas l'impression que son absence de réponse soit due à une joie indescriptible à l'écoute de tes mots doux. Tu te prends vent sur vent, mec, alors conseil d'ami, si tu veux limiter ton humiliation, stoppe là. Merci pour elle. Et merci pour nous !_

Il m'a défendue ! il serait jaloux ? je suis aux anges !!! mais il ponctue sa harangue par un regard noir dans ma direction. Oh non ! pas encore ! mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette fois ?

Certes, il ne m'accorde pas un regard en partant, et il me tourne le dos au déjeuner. N'empêche, j'arrive en art dra avec une forme olympique. Un moral au top. Je fourmille d'idées pour le spectacle de fin d'année. Que des histoires d'amour bien sûr. La boîte à idées se remplit…

J'adore ce short!


	8. Party time! partie 1

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews! Vous êtes adorables! Un grand merci aussi aux lecteurs qui suivent la fic, et qui ne laissent pas de commentaire  
_

_j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous ennuira pas, je pense qu'il ne s'y passe peut-être pas grand chose, mais c'est une mise en place nécessaire. Bientôt la fête!  
_

_A bientôt!_

_xxxx_

Chapitre 4 partie 1 : Party time!

Hier après-midi, à peine rentrée, j'ai appelé Jacob. Pour l'adolescente trop sérieuse que je suis souvent, avoir Jacob pour confident est une bonne dose d'insouciance et de désinvolture en intra-veineuse, c'est un vrai bol d'air pur. Je lui ai dit que j'étais privée de sortie, que le monde était injuste envers moi, que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les adultes s'obstinaient ainsi à se montrer si différents de nous, si obtus, si illogiques et lâches. Etait-ce si difficile ou si risqué d'écouter pour tenter de faire la part des choses ?

Je ne comprends pas. A part si c'est pour éviter de regarder en face leurs échecs et leurs propres fautes de jeunesse. C'est si facile d'être dans l'extrême. Je ne te fais jamais confiance, ou je te fais aveuglément confiance. Ne jamais analyser les situations, ne jamais écouter, ne jamais réfléchir. Pourtant, c'est ça la vie.

Bref, Jake a vu que le moral n'était pas au top, il a ronchonné avec moi, j'ai ri avec lui, et quand je lui ai dit qu'Alice venait le lendemain, il m'a proposé de venir aussi. Finalement, ça va finir par être sympa d'être cloîtrée ! Je viens juste de terminer mon devoir de maths. Même en littéraire, ils nous font encore un peu bosser les sciences. Pourtant je suis persuadée que d'ici dix ans j'aurai tout oublié ! Alice arrive dans une heure et Jake nous rejoindra après son entraînement de basket. Ca me laisse juste assez de temps de leur préparer des cookies au chocolat et aux noisettes, Jacob les adore.

Alice arrive, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

_- Salut la fée, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? ce sourire est suspect !_

_- Mais nooooon ! Je suis juste hyper contente de te voir. Regarde ce que j'ai amené !_ Et elle sort de son sac le DVD de... Dirty Dancing.

_Un vrai film à regarder entre copines !! On va passer un super après-midi tu verras, en plus ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas regardé !_

_- Moi aussi ! je l'ai vu au moins vingt fois tu sais, mais je ne m'en lasse jamais ! Une piqûre de rappel ne fera pas de mal._

_- Comme ça on ne risquera pas d'oublier les répliques ! Non mais t'imagine le drame ! _

Si j'avais eu une sœur, j'aurais voulu que ce soit Alice.

_- J'imagine oui ! allez viens t'asseoir dans le salon. Nous sommes seules pour le moment, mon père est à la pêche, mais Jacob va venir tout à l'heure. Je fais du thé, installes-toi._

_- Jake vient, trop super ! on va peut-être enchaîner sur Star Wars alors ?_

Alice se racle la gorge puis se met à contempler les murs, le plafond, le tableau au-dessus de la télé.

_- Tu voudrais me dire quelque chose, Alice ?_

_- Je ne sais pas si je devrais..._

_- Encore tes histoires de réincarnation, hein? tu veux bien m'en dire plus? _Elle hésite. Réfléchit intensément.

_Attends tu me fais peur là, c'est quoi cette association d'idées avec Star Wars ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me sortir « Bella... je suis ton père » ?_

Alice éclate de rire. _- Mais non, imbécile ! ça n'a rien à voir avec la réincarnation. Par contre, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler, ce n'est pas très malin de ma part. On ferait mieux d'oublier, ok ?_

_- Ah non ! je veux savoir._

_- Evidemment, ça j'aurais du m'en douter. Vraiment, c'est mieux pour toi de ne pas savoir. Juste pour préciser, je n'ai pas du tout d'idée définie sur les liens qui ont pu exister entre nous, éventuellement, dans une autre vie. C'est juste que je s..., je _pense_, que les âmes peuvent persister en dehors de l'enveloppe charnelle, et je ne trouverai pas ça saugrenu qu'elles puissent réintégrer un nouveau corps. _

_Et, hum. Ce que je voulais te dire l'autre fois, c'est que parfois en effet j'ai l'impression de reconnaître des gens que je ne connais pas, un peu comme de les retrouver après une longue absence, comme tu l'as dit. Et, hum, je n'en sais rien, mais je me dis pourquoi pas, peut-être que des âmes très liées, ou encore plus des âmes sœurs, quand elles se croisent, s'en rendent compte, se reconnaissent et s'attirent, pour se retrouver. La théorie du coup de foudre, tu vois..._

_- Tu crois que j'ai 'reconnu' Edward ?_

_Ne parle pas de ça à Edward ! il est incompréhensible en ce moment. Il est trop lourd._

_- Je lui fais peur._ Elle hausse les épaules en roulant les yeux au plafond.

_- En tout cas, ce que je voulais te dire au départ, avant que tu ne dévies la conversation, c'est que ça l'énerve que je te parle. Il dit que tu réagis trop bizarrement avec lui. Qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'essaie d'être ton amie, que tu es sûrement un peu folle. _Je dois être livide.

_Mais en fait je sais qu'il est jaloux que j'en sache plus sur toi que lui. Il était trop agacé que je vienne chez toi aujourd'hui ! Il fait l'indifférent, mais il ne l'est pas.  
_

_- Ah... _il commence vraiment à m'enrager celui-là. Il croit que je suis folle, mais c'est lui le grand malade. Plus lunatique, tu meurs. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui comme le mec le plus incroyablement beau et sexy de l'univers, c'est juste le plus... bizarre ! J'ai pas besoin de ça.

_Bon allez, on le regarde ce film, au moins ce bon vieux Johnny ne nous décevra jamais !_

Nous sommes encore en train de chanter « Time of my life » quand Jacob et Quill arrivent. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! et puis je vais pouvoir négocier sa fonction de DJ pour la fête.

_- Ooooooh pitié non, pas encore cette _chose_ ! _s'écrit Jake en attrapant la boîte du DVD sur la table basse._ Toi aussi tu es atteinte, Alice ?_

_- On ne laisse pas Bébé dans un coin_, dit-elle, fière comme un coq. C'est une confirmation. Elle aussi est atteinte.

Jake passe son bras autour de ses épaules : « _L'homme est un loup pour l'homme... et surtout pour la femme » !_ dit-il en appuyant son index sur le nez d'Alice._ La seule réplique potable, à mon avis ! Bon, les nanas, heureusement qu'on arrive alors ! J'ai amené ma Wii, ça va relever le niveau ! prêtes à mordre la poussière ?_

Deux heures et quelques tournois de bowling plus tard, Charlie rentre et s'étonne du spectacle qui s'offre à lui.

_- T'es pas censée être punie, Bella ?_ il ronchonne dans sa barbe._ Vraiment pas doué... sais pas y faire... jamais vue aussi radieuse..._

_- Salut oncle Charlie ! Punition injuste, on était obligé d'agir... Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est amusés ! Tiens, il reste un cookie. Trop bons. Tu sais Charlie, t'es trop dur avec ma couz, elle tombe sur un psychopathe et toi tu l'achèves ! _Charlie lui lance un regard noir, qui n'a pas l'air de perturber Jake, puis regarde le reste de l'assemblée.

_- Papa, je te présente Alice, elle vient de s'installer en ville. C'est la fille d'Esmé et Carlisle Cullen, le nouveau chirurgien._

_- Aaaaaaaaah la copine de Jacob, c'est ça ? demande-t-il avec un sourire entendu._

_- Hé Charlie, Alice est ma copine. Pas ma _petite_ copine. Eh ouais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Elle a craqué sur un lutteur, je ne fais pas le poids, il me taillerait en pièces..._

En rien de temps, Alice et Jacob réussissent à convaincre Charlie de me laisser passer le prochain week-end et fêter mon anniversaire chez les Cullen. Ils doivent avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux, c'est pas possible autrement.

La semaine passe rapidement, Alice nous amène chaque jour des échantillons d'invitation, qu'elle fait elle-même, ainsi que des croquis montrant des dispositions différentes du grand salon des Cullen. Elle est plus qu'enthousiaste. Angela, quant à elle, est sur un nuage. La sortie à Port Angeles s'est très bien passée. Ben lui a proposé de monter avec lui en voiture ; ils ont beaucoup parlé et elle s'attend à ce qu'il lui propose un premier rendez-vous très bientôt ; peut-être ce week-end ?

De mon côté, le moral est au plus bas, malgré toute cette effervescence : Edward est invisible. Chaque jour, j'espère le voir mais Alice me prévient toujours d'un regard qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu. Le mercredi après-midi, ma léthargie me permet de subir facilement ma colle. Les remarques acerbes de Hunt me passent bien au-dessus de la tête. C'est idiot, je connais à peine ce garçon, mais son absence me pèse. Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre, pourtant mon cœur s'atrophie douloureusement loin de lui. Je n'ai qu'un seul espoir : le voir ce week-end, quand je serai chez lui.

Jeudi matin, Angela nous annonce que Ben l'a invitée au resto, comme elle s'y attendait. Voilà une nouvelle géniale! Son souci c'est qu'il ne peut que samedi soir, et elle était censée passer le week-end avec nous. Après une délibération d'au moins... deux secondes, nous acceptons de l'autoriser à nous abandonner samedi après-midi. Elle est radieuse ! Ils formeront un beau couple, Ben est l'un des plus gentils garçons que j'aie rencontré. Ce bonheur par procuration recharge un peu mes batteries.

Je finis totalement de les recharger quelques heures plus tard, tandis que je prépare mes affaires pour le week-end. Je prends mon jean préféré, avec un corsage bleu dont la couleur fait ressortir mes yeux, mon short beige avec le t-shirt fuschia que j'aime tant, des fois qu'on sorte quelque part samedi soir, peut-être avec Edward, un survet au cas où nous irions courir en forêt comme l'a suggéré Alice, et ma nouvelle jupe en jean avec une blouse en mousseline colorée. Me voilà bien équipée ! le seul problème c'est qu'il me faut encore mes tennis et mes bottes, mon pyjama et ma trousse de toilette. Il va me falloir une valise ! c'est Alice qui va bien rire, mais elle me comprendra j'en suis sûre...

Le docteur Cullen nous attend dans sa superbe Mercedes noire à la sortie des cours, vendredi après-midi. Cet homme semble très calme, la sagesse incarnée, et je comprends d'où Edward tient son insolente beauté. Il n'a pas oublié non plus d'être espiègle.

_- Bon, les filles, j'imagine que vous allez passer une partie du week-end à élaborer des stratagèmes perverses pour conquérir des cœurs. Tout ceci ressemble trop à une expédition de guerre ! vous ne craquez pas sur le même au moins !_

_- Ooooooooooooh non ! _nous écrions-nous en cœur.

_- Ne vous arrachez pas les cheveux d'accord ! _Conclue-t-il en souriant, tandis qu'il démarre la voiture.

_- Alice, tu ne m'as pas dit pour Edward ? _je craque, il faut que je sache.

Son père me jette un coup d'œil surpris, Alice rougit, puis répond :

_- Eh bien, en fait il a décidé de rester chez Emmet et Rose pour le week-end._

_- Qui ? _demande Angela, plus rapide que moi, ce qui m'arrange, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler davantage mon intérêt pour Edward.

_- Mon fils aîné, Emmet, et sa femme Rosalie. Ils sont à la fac à Seattle tous les deux._

_Tu sembles connaître Edward, Bella, vous êtes dans la même classe ?_

_- Non, on se connaît seulement de vue, monsieur. _Oui, j'ai intérêt à surveiller mes propos...

_- Appelez-moi donc Carlisle, les filles._

Et dire que depuis une semaine je suis obnubilée par l'idée de passer le week-end en _sa_ compagnie, chez _lui_. On nous aurait présenté l'un à l'autre, on aurait pu parler. Au moins, il m'aurait vue dans mon état normal, ou presque. Je tenais une chance de ne plus l'effrayer. Et elle s'est envolée... c'est injuste ! et je soupçonne que ce soit fait exprès en plus !

- _Je suis désolée Bella_, me dit Alice. _Est-ce que ça change trop tes plans, tu veux rentrer chez toi ?_

Je suis surprise qu'elle soit à ce point consciente de ma fascination pour son frère.

_- Non, Alice, je suis ravie d'être là. Avec les meilleures amies dont on puisse rêver._

_- Mais pas le plus beau et mystérieux garçon dont on puisse rêver, _murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille avec un petit rire.

Alors que nous nous garons, je réalise que je ne me suis plus sentie aussi insouciante depuis des années. La somptueuse maison est nichée au milieu des bois, c'est charmant. La maman d'Alice nous accueille. Ils se sont bien trouvés avec Carlisle. Cette femme a énormément de classe. Elle semble si douce et bienveillante, l'image même de la maternité. Mon cœur se serre, j'aimerais tant pouvoir retrouver ce regard dans les yeux de Renée...

- _Carlisle, merci d'avoir amené les filles, mon chéri. Je suis Esmé, bienvenue chez nous les enfants. Je suis bien contente que vos parents vous aient confié à nous, c'est la première fois qu'Alice se fait de vraies amies._

_- Eh bien en fait, mon père est le shérif alors il vous prévient que si jamais je devais disparaître ce week-end, vous auriez le FBI à vos trousses dès lundi matin._

Esmé rit ; _Et que nous prépare ta maman ?_

_- Elle n'est plus de ce monde depuis quelques années. _Ma gorge se noue_. Un accident de voiture._

- _Je vois._ Nos hôtes échangent des regards anxieux, ils doivent craindre de m'avoir bouleversée_. Je suis vraiment navrée Bella, pardonne ma maladresse._

_Et tu es Angela, la fille du pasteur, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Tout à fait, Esmé. Merci de nous accueillir ce week-end, et pour la fête ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide..._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai préparé la chambre d'Emmet pour Angela, et celle d'Edward pour Bella. Tu les leur montreras, Alice ?_

Je n'en reviens pas. La curiosité se dispute à l'impression de bafouer son intimité. Je vais pouvoir découvrir sa chambre, sans lui. Dormir dans son lit, sans lui. Me saouler de son odeur, loin de lui. Et surtout, sans son autorisation. J'en ai envie, terriblement. Mais pas comme ça. Je voudrais que ce soit lui qui me donne accès à sa chambre. J'hésite... et laisse mon sac devant sa porte.

Nous passons une excellente soirée, à établir la playlist pour la soirée et à fabriquer les invitations. Alice a des tonnes de papiers et de matériel de scrapbooking. On a finalement prévu d'en faire cinquante, ce qui me semble très optimiste.... Une fois que nous en avons terminé, nous traînons encore un peu dans la chambre d'Alice, à parler garçons... Je suis la moins à l'aise bien sûr. D'abord parce qu'Alice est la demi-sœur de l'objet de mes rêves mais surtout parce qu'elles semblent toutes deux en bien meilleure position que moi pour arriver à leurs fins. A vrai dire, je préfère encore convoiter Edward sans espoir qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi en retour, plutôt que de n'avoir jamais croisé sa route.

Puis Alice nous conduit à nos chambres. Nous souhaitons d'abord bonne nuit à Angela, qui dort au premier étage, ensuite Alice m'emmène au second. Je lui demande de rester un peu avec moi, le temps que je découvre sa chambre.

- _Excuse moi Alice. Je réagis très étrangement par rapport à ton frère, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il me fascine, je l'avoue, mais tu l'as déjà compris. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir attendu toute ma vie.... Je ne peux pas vraiment rester là sans lui, j'ai l'impression d'être un voyeur, de le trahir. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'imposer dans sa vie comme ça..._

- _Allons Bella. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Profites-en pour le découvrir un peu, tu sauras de quels livres ou musiciens lui parler ! Au pire rejoins moi. _Elle me serre dans ses bras et rajoute :_ je suis sûre que vous serez de vrais piliers l'un pour l'autre. Ce sera difficile au début, mais ça ira. Ça s'arrangera, ne t'en fais pas. _

Je ressens une tonne de choses merveilleuses et douloureuses à être là, regardant ses livres, ses CD, et surtout ses photos : Edward jouant sur un piano à queue, Edward riant dans la forêt avec un jeune homme que je suppose être Emmet, Edward conduisant une voiture sport. J'ai envie de pleurer. C'est complètement stupide. Ca y est, je pleure à chaudes larmes, car sans doute n'y ajoutera-t-il jamais de photo de nous ensemble, enlacés et souriants. Je me jette sur son lit pour y pleurer tout mon saoul, et je serre contre moi son oreiller, gorgé de son odeur.

Je suis dans son lit, je m'endors, seule.


	9. Party Time partie 2

_Bon alors là, si vous n'adorez pas, j'efface tout et je recommence. Mais je serai triste, parce que celui-là c'est mon passage préféré, pour le moment._

_Merci encore pour vos reviews passées, et n'hésitez pas laisser un pti mot !_

_**Chapitre 4 Party Time! partie 2**_

Je suis dans son lit, je m'endors, seule.

Je suis de nouveau dans la clairière en compagnie d'Edward, il me demande de le rejoindre, il me dit que je suis toute sa vie, qu'il me confie son cœur. _Bella, mon amour, ma vie. As-tu peur de moi?_ mais j'ai confiance en lui, comme jamais je n'ai eu confiance en quiconque… _Je veux être avec toi, Edward, je n'ai pas peur !_ Mais lui commence à avoir peur de nouveau, tandis que le ciel s'obscurcit. _J'ai juste peur que tu me fuies encore, Edward..._ La clairière a cédé place au cimetière. Je comprends qu'il n'a pas peur de moi, il a peur _pour_ moi. Des formes blanches nous entourent, elles font beaucoup de bruit, des hurlements, des gémissements, des plaintes, des prières, toutes leurs voix s'immiscent dans ma tête. J'en entends certaines plus distinctement : _Aide-moi Edward !… Protège-la Edward ! … Venge-moi Edward ! Tue-la Edward ! … _

Je m'éveille subitement, totalement effrayée, complètement confuse, ne sachant plus où je suis, ni ce qui m'arrive, choquée par mon cauchemar, et ayant la très nette et désagréable impression de ne plus être seule, dans cette maison que je ne connais pas, avec des gens que je ne connais pas.

Suis-je vraiment en danger ?

Ma conscience s'aiguise, ma panique s'atténue sous le coup de mon instinct de survie qui me commande d'être attentive, et je parviens à distinguer des soupirs chargés de peine. Non, en fait ce sont des sanglots, presque silencieux, entrecoupés de murmures. Je ne suis plus seule.

_C'est fini, Bella. N'aies pas peur. Tu ne crains plus rien. __Je te protégerai ma Bella, je ferai tout ce que je pourrai. __  
_

Je sens une main caresser mes cheveux, du bout des doigts. Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille, même brisée par le chagrin, même si je ne l'ai pas entendue cent fois. C'est la voix la plus admirable qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Il murmure d'une voix à peine audible, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

_J'ai peur… J'aimerais tant avoir la force de me tenir éloigné de toi. __Je suis désolé Bella, j'aimerais tant pouvoir de tenir à l'écart de tout ça. __Mais tu es tellement belle et tu as l'air si douce, si tendre, c'est trop dur de te résister. Je n'ai plus la force de rester loin de toi. Mais je te protégerai. Je te protégerai. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Il ne me forcera pas à te faire de mal. Je te protégerai. _

Sans réfléchir, j'avance la main vers la silhouette agenouillée près du lit, tremblant de peur et de chagrin. Je caresse instinctivement la masse de cheveux que j'aime tant, jouant avec ses mèches, en fredonnant une berceuse pour calmer ses restons longuement ainsi.

_- N'aie pas peur Edward. Je vais bien. Personne ne nous fera de mal, ni à toi, ni à moi. Nous en sommes en sécurité ici, personne ne nous veut de mal… _Ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité et il détache ma main de ses cheveux. _Je n'ai fait qu'un cauchemar. _J'ai encore du commettre un impair. Il va encore se réfugier derrière un mur de glace et me mépriser. Je suis prête à encaisser le coup.

_- Tu ne sais rien, _dit-il. J'attends la volte-face. Je suis prête. Mais il pose ma main contre sa joue, tout contre. Il respire le parfum de ma peau sur mon poignet, longuement.

Je suis tellement émerveillée que je n'ose lui demander ce que j'ignore de si important, de peur de briser la magie du moment. Edward appuie sa joue contre ma paume, et ses lèvres sont collées à mon poignet, tandis que son regard est plongé dans le mien. Ma main libre caresse son front. C'est la première fois que nous nous touchons. Et il y a tant de tendresse dans nos gestes, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel pour nous! Il a l'air si concentré... Ce moment semble aussi intense pour lui que pour moi.

Je finis par lui demander ce qui lui fait si peur. On ne se refait pas. Il ne peut pas parler, soupire longuement. Se ressaisit enfin, se relève et se dirige vers la porte d'un pas déterminé. J'ai bel et bien brisé la magie du moment, et peut-être pour toujours... Il se retourne vers moi, contre toute attente, et me lance un long regard très tendre. _Je suis désolé_, conclut-il.

Je reste abasourdie un moment, fixant le plafond. A huit heures, je me lève et descends dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mais Alice est déjà levée et m'a devancée.

_- Salut mon Alice. Bien dormi? _Elle tente de me répondre en mangeant un pancake et je crois comprendre "mouicommunemarmotte etoi?" _Plus ou moins. La grande nouvelle, c'est que_ _j'ai vu ton frère._

_- Hummm, c'était un joli rêve?_ elle vient poser une bise sur ma joue.

_- J'ai _vraiment _vu ton ange de frère, dans sa chambre. Je me suis réveillée après un cauchemar et je l'ai vu. _Alice jette un regard par la fenêtre et voit effectivement que sa voiture est là.

-_ C'est très surprenant, ça. Il doit être parti se promener en forêt entre temps. _

_Hey, salut Angela!_ ça y est, Alice saute partout. Elle vit toujours à 200%, je n'y crois pas! Je commence à me demander sérieusement si elle est hyperactive ou cocaïnomane. _Petit déj et on part faire du shopping!_ Aaaaah bah voilà! ça me rassure un peu sur les raisons de son enthousiasme débordant.

- _Chouette idée! mission : trouver nos tenues pour la fête, c'est ça? Oh, les filles, et si on faisait une soirée costumée?_

_- Non, Angie, impossible. Franchement, comment veux-tu qu'un Ewok séduise Edward!_

_- Hééééééééééé! Alice, tu sais je serais tout à fait capable de jouer les Catwoman! pourquoi tout le monde me sous-estime?_

_- Pffffffffffffff n'importe quoi! tu n'es absolument pas capable d'assumer Catwoman devant Mike et Erik, même pour les beaux yeux d'Edward..._

Bon, OK, je me rends! Pas de soirée costumée alors.

Ce qui est bien avec mes copines, c'est que nous aimons toutes le shopping efficace. Pas d'éternité perdue à traîner dans toutes boutiques de la ville. Déjà, on a sélectionné nos boutiques coup de coeur. Celles où nous trouvons le bonheur à coup sûr. Ensuite, on a déterminé à l'avance quelle couleur chacune porterait pour la fête et si on voulait une robe, une jupe ou un pantalon, et on n'a regardé que les vêtements correspondants. Et nous avons trouvé de vraies merveilles en un rien de temps, mais je garde la surprise pour le moment! Angela a juste la possibilité de marcher au feeling pour sa tenue de ce soir. Mais Alice l'a tout de même restreinte en termes de palette de couleurs. C'est une pro du relooking...

Nous nous sommes ensuite attardées en ville pour manger une salade sur une terrasse, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de l'année. Ca fait du bien!

Une fois rentrées, j'espère pouvoir retrouver Edward et lui parler dans des conditions plus "normales", mais il n'est pas dans le salon. Je trouve l'excuse d'aller chercher un calepin dans mes affaires, mais il n'est pas non plus dans sa chambre. L'impatience me gagne...

Quand je redescends après deux minutes, je constate qu'Alice s'apprête à faire subir à Angela une véritable de torture... Elle installée devant une petite table sur laquelle Alice a installé son matériel de manucure. Elle s'atelle déjà à la tâche. Je décide de m'installer sur le grand canapé en cuir, face à la télé, avec mon calepin en main pour dresser la liste définitive de nos invités. Nous énumérons toutes les personnes que nous connaissons, estimant au passage la probabilité qu'ils viennent, tandis qu'Angela continue sa préparation discrète. J'ai bien insisté pour qu'Alice comprenne qu'en faire trop risquerait de faire peur à Ben. Angela se retrouve donc une french manucure, et Alice termine son brushing. C'est très joli!

Voyant que j'admire le résultat, Alice me fait finalement subir le même traitement, tandis qu'Angela me remplace au calepin. Nous avons invité les 2/3 de nos classes, plus les personnes que nous avons rencontrées dans le cadre de nos activités extra-scolaires. Alice n'est là que depuis un mois, et elle passe presque tout son temps avec nous, mais elle a quand même quelques personnes de son club de randonnée à inviter. Elle m'impressionne! Nous devrons distribuer toutes les invitations dès lundi... Angela part se changer et se maquiller. J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir redescendre.

Nous discutons de choses et d'autres en l'attendant et Alice me propose de sortir également. _Nous pourrions aller au cinéma. Edward n'est pas encore réapparu, mais il voudrait peut-être y aller avec nous._ J'ai bien fait d'emmener mon short! _Il est peut-être même rentré avec Emmet et Rose, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il serait sorti toute la journée, ils adorent partir se promener en forêt. J'adorerais te les présenter!_

Angela est à tomber par terre, avec sa petite robe bleue et ses escarpins assortis. Son maquillage et sa coiffure sont très naturels, mais la mettent bien en valeur, sans en faire trop. Exactement ce qu'il fallait! Son rendez-vous se passera bien c'est une évidence. Ben ne pourra qu'être à ses petits soins... Je lui dis au revoir, et bonne chance, puis je file me changer à mon tour, tout comme Alice. Lorsque j'emprunte les escaliers pour retourner au salon, j'entends les premières notes d'une mélodie, jouée au piano. J'ignorais qu'Alice en jouait! Je reste un peu en haut pour en profiter, sa musique m'envoûte. Je finis par dévaller les escaliers en m'exclamant :

- _Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiice! mais c'est ma-gni-fi-que!!!_

_Oups_

_Désolée..._

_Bonjour tout le monde..._

_Bravo... Edward, je... euh... je ne voulais pas t'interrompre...désolée..._

Toute la famille Cullen est dans le salon, les yeux fixés sur moi comme si j'avais proféré les pires grossièretés. J'ai interrompu Edward. Cela semble être un blasphème impardonnable. Un grand brun, hyper baraqué, celui de la photo, court à ma rescousse :

_- Eh bien, tu as dit tout ce haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. On aurait bien aimé entendre le nouveau chef d'oeuvre jusqu'au bout, mais bon, j'imagine qu'Edward daignera s'y remettre un jour où tu ne seras pas là!_ Il s'esclaffe.

_- Je sais me taire. Je pensais que c'était Alice et..._

_- T'inquiètes Emmet, tu auras bientôt la fin. Je suis capable d'ignorer sa présence, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile._ Un coup de poignard ne doit pas être plus douloureux. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir, j'avais tellement de questions à lui poser... Nous avions partagé un si joli moment... et lui désire m'ignorer! et ce n'était pas difficile. Me contraindre à ne pas lui parler m'est infiniment douloureux et pour lui, ce n'est rien. Il faut absolument que j'arrête de me faire des films! Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je suis figée par le choc... Edward recommence à jouer sans m'accorder un regard, malgré les remontrances de Carlisle, surpris par sa réaction.

Alice enchaîne en me présentant Emmet, qui a l'air vraiment adorable, un ours au grand coeur! et son épouse Rosalie, une grande blonde sculpturale qui a du être Miss Univers. Elle me regarde avec condescendance. Elle n'a jamais du se prendre une telle réflexion de toute sa vie. Impossible de l'ignorer, elle. Esmé m'enlace en m'entraînant vers la cuisine, en me demandant si un dîner japonais me plairait. Un peu oui, j'adore les sushis! Rose propose de continuer par un karaoké, histoire de plonger dans l'ambiance nippone à fond. C'est plus interactif que le ciné, je sens qu'Alice est partante, et moi je n'ai plus d'espoir de toute façon alors je n'ai pas peur de me ridiculiser. Quoique... je suis curieuse de nature, et mes récents rêves m'ont intriguée : j'ai peut-être une meilleure idée!

_- Tu sais Alice, tu m'as dit que tu t'intéresses à la théorie des réincarnations depuis que tu as tenté des séances de spritisme. Ca doit être marrant, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on essaie?_

Soudain, tout se passe très vite. J'entends les notes déraper, un objet en verre se briser, des bruits de course, un hurlement terrifiant qui fait "_Noooooooooooon"_ et finalement je sens des mains m'attrapper les bras et me secouer très fort. Les bras d'Edward. Tout le monde crie.

- _NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Mais ça ne va pas Bella! ne fais JAMAIS ça _

_JAMAIS, JAMAIS, JAMAIS, tu n'as pas le droit. Trop dangereux, trop dangereux!_

_Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, ma Bella!_

_Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais! Trop dangereux, trop dangereux! Je te protègerai, je ne te laisserai pas faire._

_- Edward, Edward, qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu es fou!_ s'affole Alice

- _OUI je _suis_ fou. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le devienne aussi. Trop dangereux, trop dangereux! Je la protègerai! Laissez-la, laissez-nous!_

_- Lache la Edward! tu vas lui faire mal,_ gronde Carlisle

- _Promets, Bella, promets! C'est trop dangereux, ma Bella, tu sais, tu as vu, ma douce, ma précieuse Bella. C'est trop dangereux. Promets!_

_- Edward, lâche-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive! laisse-moi! tu me fais mal. S'il-te-plaît._

Emmet réussit à l'arracher de moi et lui colle un coup de poing en pleine face. _T'as un sérieux problème, frangin! _

Tout le monde est affolé et regarde Edward comme si le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête. Ils ont l'air terrifiés et furieux. Bizarrement, je me sens très calme. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne m'a pas blessée, il m'a juste secouée, affolé. Je suis plus intéressée par ce qu'il a dit en revanche. Edward s'écroule en sanglots au pied de son frère.

Je me penche vers lui, caresse ses cheveux. Il m'attrappe et me jette à genoux devant lui, avant de se coller contre mon buste pour y déverser toutes ses larmes.

- _Edward, chut, je suis là, je vais bien, personne ne m'a fait de mal. Tu es là pour me protéger, merci. Calme-toi. _

_Edward, mon ange, Edward, regarde moi._ Il lève son regard éperdu vers moi.

_Edward, il faut qu'on parle. _

_Maintenant!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_alors alors alors?_

_des reviews! des reviews! des reviews!_


	10. Party time partie 3

_**Chapitre 4 Party Time! Partie 3**_

_**Argh argh argh, j'ai été méchante, très très très très !!!**_

_**Et en plus j'ai mis longtemps à écrire la suite, je suis encore plus trop méchante ;) en fait le problème c'est que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus énoooooooooooormes.**_

_**Comme ça vous apprécierez encore plus les révélations.**_

_**Bon maintenant le hic c'est que vous serez ptet déçus, parce que je n'ai pas le talent de S. Meyer moi **__****_

_**Logiquement, j'ai maintenant dépassé le milieu de l'histoire que j'avais imaginée. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir fournir autant de détails, j'abrègerai sans doute.**_

_**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward me suit tandis que je me dirige vers le jardin, sous les yeux ébahis de sa famille, qui ignore tout de notre relation, ou plutôt de notre « non »-relation, enfin de ce truc bizarre entre nous. Excepté Alice, et encore je pense qu'elle ne saisit pas tout.

J'avance vers la forêt et Edward traîne des pieds.

- _Tu ne peux pas nier que tu me dois des explications._

Il baragouine quelque chose d'inintelligible en guise de réponse.

_D'abord, je te trouve sanglotant au pied du lit parce que je fais un cauchemar et tu te conduis comme si tu connaissais mon cauchemar, _

_- tu parlais_

_- ou pire, comme si c'était réel !_

_- tu ne crois pas si bien dire…_

_- et tu me parlais comme si j'étais importante dans ta vie alors que tu m'évites dès que possible, ce qui n'est « vraiment pas difficile » apparemment, du reste !_

Bon, je me suis peut-être emballée là, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas aborder _ce_ sujet tout de suite. Edward me fixe, puis prend la tête de l'expédition, dans une autre direction. Ou peut-être veut-il me semer? mais je colle à ses basques! Nous marchons, mais nous ne parlons plus. Il va vite et je me concentre pour ne pas tomber. Et j'aimerais bien que ça vienne un peu de lui. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie un comportement incohérent, après tout.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui t'espionne dans ton sommeil, ni qui te secoue comme un prunier en hurlant, Edward. _

_J'attends. _

Et je hausse mon sourcil droit, dans l'expectative.

_- Tu n'as peur d'être seule avec moi ?_

_- Eh bien, vu ce que je viens de dire, je suppose que je devrais… mais non, je suis bien trop curieuse, et furieuse, pour me soucier d'avoir peur._

_- Ca ne va pas du tout. Je suis dangereux. Pour toi._

- _Taratata ! _je roule les yeux au ciel et soupire_._

Edward hoche la tête, pensif, comme d'habitude, puis regarde autour de lui. _J'aime cet endroit,_ dit-il_, il me permet de retrouver un peu de sérénité._ Nous nous asseyons. Je ne détache pas mes yeux de son superbe visage. Il soupire et semble se relaxer, en effet. Je regarde à mon tour l'endroit où nous nous tenons : le vent souffle dans les herbes folles, le soleil se reflète dans le ruisseau à quelques mètres devant nous et donne des couleurs intenses aux feuillages. On dirait la clairière de mes rêves.

_- Cette clairière ressemble à celle de mon cauchemar._

Edward se raidit et commence à scruter les alentours.

_Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as peur de mes cauchemars ? et ce que cela a à voir avec le spiritisme ? Je n'y comprends plus rien… tu n'as pas le droit de m'imposer tout ça sans rien expliquer._

_- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, il n'y a rien de rationnel !_

_- Edward, ça suffit, j'ai besoin que tu me dises au moins ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas médium à la fin !_

_- Moi, si. _Il me regarde intensément. _Enfin, je n'en sais rien, je me le demande en tout cas. Je ne suis sûr de rien !_

_- Médium ?_

- _Ou plus vraisemblablement schizophrène, en y réfléchissant sérieusement. C'est ce qui m'inquiète. _

Je ne connais rien à la médecine. 

_Mon père est médecin, tu le sais. Il m'a déjà parlé de ses patients qui voient des personnes, croyant qu'elles sont réelles. Ou qui entendent des voix. Des voix qui parfois les incitent à la violence, les poussent à attaquer quelqu'un. Ils n'arrivent plus à différencier la réalité de leur imaginaire… C'est une maladie fréquente, dont les premiers symptômes apparaissent généralement entre 15 et 25 ans. Comme moi._

_- Comme toi ? quel est le rapport avec toi ?_ Il me lance un regard du genre « tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ».

Je dois être bête.

_- Bella... Je vois, j'entends, des gens qui sont morts. Enfin… _ils_ me disent qu'ils sont morts. C'est pour ça que j'ignore encore si je suis fou ou médium !_

_Voilà, maintenant, tu vas avoir peur de moi et t'enfuir en courant. Je ne te retiendrai pas._

Je le fixe sans réagir, la bouche bée de surprise et d'incrédulité. Ma respiration s'accélère. Combien de temps avons-nous marché avant de nous installer, une dizaine de minutes ? A quelle distance peut bien se trouver l'individu le plus proche ? m'entendrait-on crier ? Le sang cogne dans mes tempes. Je suis sûre que mon mobile ne capte même pas, ici… Edward penche la tête sur le côté en m'observant douloureusement. Mon cœur s'emballe de nouveau, mais pas pour la même raison.

Oh ! je fais quoi, là ! je ne vais quand même pas paniquer. Je voulais des explications, je suis servie ! Deal with it. Pas de panique, réfléchis. Que penses-tu de tout ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, le garçon de mes rêves ne _peut_ pas être fou… C'est réglé. Je décide de ne pas avoir peur. Pourquoi craindre un médium ?

Je me tourne vers lui, plonge dans son regard fiévreux, tourmenté. Je lui souris. Je vois luire une pointe d'espoir dans ses yeux extraordinaires. Ses yeux d'or. Ses yeux qui voient ce qui est caché au reste du monde. Mon cœur bat comme jamais. J'ai une boule au fond de la gorge, l'émotion me submerge. Des larmes montent à mes yeux, tandis que je lui dis, à travers mon sourire :

_Pourquoi aurais-je peur devant un messager du ciel ? Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé que tu étais un ange. Ce n'est pas exactement l'image traditionnelle, mais un ange c'est bien quelqu'un qui fait le lien avec le monde qui se cache. Le monde des mystères. Tu _es_ un ange, _mon_ ange._

_- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, je t'ai dit que j'étais dangereux, les voix… tu sais les voix, elles me parlent, elles me demandent des choses… certaines voix sont violentes…_

- _Tu as surtout répété que tu me protégerais. _J'attrape sa main, il presse tendrement la mienne. _J'ai confiance en toi._

_- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit prudent. _Il me lance un regard énigmatique et m'agace un peu, là, à jouer les criminels en cavale.

Mais soudain il m'attire à lui, me serre entre ses bras et plonge la tête dans la masse de mes cheveux. Je lui rends son étreinte, le nez collé à son cou, que je meurs d'envie d'embrasser, de croquer. J'aime tellement son odeur. Je suis bien contre lui. J'ai le sentiment d'être chez moi. C'est une étrange impression : mon home sweet home, c'est le cou d'Edward !

Longtemps après, la brise finit par forcir et rendre la situation inconfortable. Edward se détache de moi, dégage mes cheveux de mon visage et dépose un léger baiser sur mon front.

- _Venez jeune fille, je vous raccompagne à ma furie de sœur, qui m'étriperait sans remords si je vous faisais le moindre mal._

_- J'adore Alice._

_- T'as intérêt ! elle est horriblement agaçante mais c'est la créature la plus attachante que je connaisse_, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. _Sauf peut-être toi._ Un clin d'œil ! il m'a fait, à moi, un clin d'oeil... Nous marchons parmi les branchages et les fougères, je réalise que nous étions relativement éloignés.

_Bella, je te remercie de m'avoir écouté. Ca me fait du bien d'avouer ce qui m'arrive. Mais… je ne suis pas prêt à mettre ma famille au courant._

_- Bah, vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu vas avoir du mal._

_- Je sais… mais mon père me mettrait sous traitement, sans doute, et je ne veux pas être assommé, abruti…_

_- Comment ça a commencé tout ça ? et qui vois-tu ? qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ? qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?_

_- Ouah ça fait beaucoup de questions ! En fait, cela a commencé peu après que nous ayons débuté nos séances de spiritisme. Par ma faute !_ Je lève un sourcil interrogatif. _Je souhaitais profondément contacter ma mère, Elisabeth, elle est morte il y a bien longtemps déjà. Emmet était tenté, des fois que ça marche ! Rose, toujours superficielle et people, espérait pouvoir élucider la mort de Marylin et de Lady Di. Quant à Alice, son père a disparu dans la nature avant sa naissance. Elle s'est toujours demandé s'il les avait abandonnées, ou si le destin les avait tragiquement séparés._

_- Je vois…_

_- Au début, on n'arrivait à rien. Et puis, on a commencé à avoir des contacts. Ça restait restreint aux séances. « Esprit es-tu là ? » ça répondait oui. On soupçonnait Emmet ! Le grand-père de Rose est venu nous voir, un soir. Complètement sénile, le pauvre pépé ! Ça ne semblait pas être un bon moyen pour acquérir la sagesse universelle. Les autres se sont lassés, à part Alice qui est à fond dans ses théories de réincarnation. Elle t'a dit qu'elle compte se convertir à l'hindouisme ? On n'en faisait plus beaucoup, et puis ça a commencé à débloquer. Les verres qui cassent, la table qui vole, les portes qui claquent... _

_- C'est terrifiant !_

_- Non, ce n'était rien en fait ! Enfin, à ce moment là, j'étais de ton avis et j'ai souhaité arrêter. Mais… c'était trop tard ! _Il pousse un gros soupir plein de regrets._ J'avais ouvert une porte._

_- Précise… _

_- J'ai commencé à sentir des présences. J'ai aperçu quelque chose, une sorte de silhouette dans le miroir de ma salle de bains. J'ai commencé à entendre des murmures. Au début, c'était inintelligible, une espèce de brouhaha entêtant… mais je ne distinguais rien._

_- Ca fait combien de temps ?_

_- Depuis trois mois à peu près. C'est tout neuf ! je ne maîtrise rien… Deux ou trois semaines avant la rentrée, j'ai commencé à y voir plus net. Je crois que j'attire les défunts qui ont bien connu les gens qui comptent pour moi. Ce sont les seuls à s'adresser clairement à moi._

_- Vous communiquez ?_

_- Je refuse de leur répondre. Je ne suis pas fier de ce qui m'arrive, Bella, ça ne me réjouit pas. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir un super pouvoir, si ce n'est d'être un pianiste prodige, peut-être. _Il m'adresse un pauvre sourire contrit. _Cela les rend agressifs. Ils ont trouvé un moyen de communication, et je refuse de faire le facteur, ça les énerve._

Nous approchons de la grande villa des Cullen. Je ralentis.

_- Edward, tu as vu ta mère ?_

_- Nous arrivons… et tout le monde commence à s'inquiéter. J'aime autant qu'on rentre avant que ton père ne nous envoie le FBI. _Je rougis. Il me sourit._ Je te répondrai demain… _Il me donne une grande tape dans le dos. _Allons admirer ta voix de crécelle ! le karaoké est une bien meilleure idée que la tienne !_

La soirée se passe sans anicroche, malgré les regards lourds de soupçons, d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude de la famille Cullen. Ils voient cependant Edward plus serein, sans doute, que depuis les deux ou trois derniers mois.

Alice nous fait un vrai show sur _Like a Virgin_, elle est trop drôle, Jazz ne pourrait jamais résister à ça, elle tient là une arme imparable ! Ensuite, Emmet et Rose nous font un duo magnifique sur _You're the one that I want._ Ils sont chauds !!! voilà un couple qui s'assume… c'est fou ce qu'ils chantent bien, tous.

Vient ensuite mon tour. J'hésite. Je chante tellement faux. Je finis par me lancer sur Abba _Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight ! _Je m'amuse comme une petite folle… tandis que je me laisse aller à danser, emportée par la chanson, j'entends Emmet s'esclaffer _Ouais bah moi je pense qu'on nous cache des choses ici ! Ca pue l'amouuuuuuuuuuuuur à plein nez, hein Rose !_

Evidemment, je l'ignore royalement ! Alice a un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais je vois que ses oreilles souffrent. Tant pis, je m'amuse trop, j'irai au bout. J'ai droit à des applaudissements enthousiastes, malgré ma piètre performance vocale. Carlisle nous interprète _My way _et Esmé enchaîne avec _Singing in the Rain_. Ce sont tous de très grands chanteurs. Je devrais avoir honte. Mais je passe une soirée privilégiée, en concert privé !

Je me demande si Edward va chanter. Il a beaucoup apprécié les différentes prestations, me gratifiant de son regard mi-feu mi-glace, mais en tout cas il semble intéressé. Finalement, il annonce qu'il préfère se mettre au piano pour son tour. Emmet bougonne que c'est injuste. Edward me regarde et nous annonce qu'il va interpréter un morceau d'une de ses chanteuses préférées, qu'il a légèrement adapté à sa voix. les premières notes s'élèvent.

Oh mon Dieu, dès les premières notes je reconnais le morceau. Ses yeux naviguent entre les touches et mes yeux, je suis rouge comme une tomate, je le sais ! C'est trop, c'est trop, c'est trop, mon cœur va exploser !!!

_I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love  
With you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes u make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin you darlin'  
Makes me so confused_

Je me rends compte que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, mais je ne vois que lui. Ils doivent nous prendre pour des fous, après la scène de cet après-midi! J'adore également Alicia Keys, mais je dois bien dire que ces paroles n'ont jamais eu la même portée jusqu'à ce jour.

_I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you_

Quand la chanson se termine, il ne reste plus qu'Alice, qui m'attend dans les escaliers. Je quitte Edward sur un merci souriant, trop émue pour articuler davantage. Nos regards en disent assez. Esmé a transféré mes affaires dans la chambre d'Alice, où je dormirai dans le canapé en cuir rose. Ca me plaît ! J'aurais préféré être auprès d'Edward cependant. Nous avons encore à parler. Et je voudrais retrouver cette complicité, cette intimité qui règne entre nous lorsque nous sommes seuls.

Nous nous croisons de nouveau alors que j'entre dans la salle de bains, où il termine de se préparer pour la nuit. Il dégage les cheveux de mon visage, j'adore le contact si léger de ses doigts.

_- On se voit demain,_ dit-il, _il faudra se ménager un moment en privé, je te dois encore des explications il me semble._

Il me gratifie de son irrésistible sourire en coin, avant de se baisser, hésitant, et de déposer un baiser au coin de ma mâchoire, juste sous l'oreille. Je tressaille. Il me stabilise.

_Fais de meilleurs rêves, cette nuit. _Il caresse ma joue._  
_

_- Je crois bien que je rêverai de toi. _Comment ai-je osé dire ça ? je me sens rougir…

_- On se croisera sûrement, alors ! _

_------------------------------------_

_ça y est le mystère est en grande partie dévoilé. _

_Vous avez aimé?_

_Laissez moi des reviews, pleaaaaaaaase! pour faire plaisir à Edward ;)_

_ciao!!!  
_


	11. Hallucinations partie 1

Hello everybody

mille excuses pour le silence radio mais je suis débordée au boulot, overbookée le week-end, et complètement HS les rares moments où je suis libre, donc ça avance très très doucement. Je vous envoie une petite partie, mais c'est déjà ça. Au moins ce morceau là est finalisé ;) et je pense pouvoir vous envoyer une suite très très bientôt, je l'ai déjà commencé mais c'est pas prêt!

bises

Daph

ps dsl pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre hier, je reposte car j'ai visiblement eu des soucis de copier coller. Mais rien d'énorme, pas besoin de relire, sauf la fin qui était vraiment massacrée lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : Hallucinations partie 1

Quand j'entre la chambre d'Alice, elle est assise dans son lit, les bras croisés, et elle plonge un regard menaçant dans mes yeux.

- _C'est quoi ce délire ? Je sais bien que je ne peux pas compter sur mon stupide frère, mais toi, Bella, ma Bella, toi aussi tu veux me rendre folle ? Ou tiens-tu assez à moi pour me dire ce qui se passe ! Je vais craquer si tu ne me racontes rien ! _Sa voix part dans les aigus, elle trépigne d'impatience dans son lit, parée d'un débardeur en satin rose à volants, telle une jolie poupée qui ferait un caprice.

- _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Alice… ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, Edward est déboussolé mais il ne me veut aucun mal, au contraire. Il se sent très protecteur vis-à-vis de moi. _

Les yeux d'Alice s'allument soudain.

_- Alors, tu crois que vous vous êtes réincarnés ? _Ca y est, elle est passionnée maintenant_. Hein ? Tu crois que vous seriez deux âmes sœurs qui se cherchent de vie en vie, des âmes que le destin s'acharne à séparer, jusqu'à se retrouver et vivre heureuses ensemble. Tu y crois ?_

_- Quelle imagination débordante Alice ! Je dirais plutôt, et c'est déjà énorme quand tu y penses, que j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne pourra nous séparer désormais._

_- Comme c'est romantique…_

_- Oui… _Je me fends d'un soupir énamouré ridiculement long. Ca fait trop sitcom pour ados, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me moquer de ce genre de scène ! Mais, après tout, j'ai 17 ans et pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis, sans aucun doute, complètement dingue d'un garçon. Si je me laissais aller, je nous imaginerais déjà devant le père d'Angela, et quelque temps plus tard, dans une grande maison, entourés d'enfants. Quant à lui…Oui, bon là je dois bien avouer que mon rêve… n'est qu'un rêve, pour le moment en tout cas. _Rien ne pourrait nous séparer, à part lui._

_- Mais pourquoi ? t'as vu ce qu'il t'a chanté, j'en étais jalouse !!! si seulement c'était Jasper…_

_- Disons que je doute quand même que ton frère soit prêt à s'engager dans une relation… Mais nous nous connaissons à peine, nous avons le temps ! Oh Alice, quand je repense à cette chanson ! mon cœur va exploser ! _

Le sommeil a du mal à venir. Quand je m'assoupis enfin, je sens que mon sommeil est troublé, peu réparateur… Je rêve d'Edward évidemment. Il scintille dans mes rêves, auréolé de lumière… Mon ange… Je m'éveille tôt, très tôt. Le réveil affiche six heures, pas terrible ma grasse mat'. Je meurs d'envie de rejoindre Edward, d'écouter la fin de son récit…

Avant de réaliser ce que je fais, je me retrouve ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, très doucement, sans même avoir frappé. J'essaie de ne pas le réveiller, alors que c'est pourtant mon objectif au final, je suis ridicule. Mais je voudrais l'admirer dans son sommeil…

_- Salut la Belle, déjà réveillée ?_

_- Comme toi !_

_- Eh oui, la Bête t'attendait, viens t'asseoir. Je savais que tu serais trop impatiente pour attendre jusqu'à ce soir._

Je marche jusqu'à lui, dont le regard s'attarde sur mes jambes nues. Je me rends comte de l'ambigüité de la situation et m'arrête, décontenancée. Je ne veux pas qu'il se méprenne sur mes intentions. Je l'entends toussoter, il a perçu ma gêne et la partage désormais. Il se lève du lit en m'ouvrant les draps

- _Je t'en prie couvre-toi, je ne vais pas te laisser attraper froid. _

Je m'y glisse sans demander mon reste, puis le regarde un peu honteuse. Je me sens si proche de lui… j'ai constamment l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours… mais quand même ! Bien sur je suis pudique, comme je ne l'ai sans doute jamais été avec Quill ou Embry, qui m'ont pourtant déjà vue en pyjama, même léger. Sauf que ce garçon là me fait tourner la tête. D'un côté je suis ravie qu'il ait regardé mes jambes ainsi. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il croie que je l'ai fait exprès. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il me prenne pour une fille que je ne suis pas. On se fait si vite des idées sur les gens. Je ne suis pas venue le séduire. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas l'intention de le séduire. Je veux juste être moi-même avec lui. Une jeune fille charmeuse certes, mais pas dragueuse. Amoureuse, oui, mais pas harceleuse. Ce serait relativement facile pour n'importe quelle fille de séduire un garçon de 16-17 ans en se pointant à demi-nue dans sa chambre. Chacun sa vie, je ne juge pas, mais ça, ce n'est pas moi. Vraiment pas. Je laisse ce genre de choses à Jessica et autres pom-pom girls.

Et j'ai la sottise de penser qu'être « juste moi » ça pourrait être, justement, exactement ce qu'il lui faut.

- _Et toi ? tu ne vas pas rester debout ? _

_- Si tu permets, je m'assoie à côté de toi. Sur la couette. Je n'aurai pas froid. _Je tapote la couette à ma gauche, armée d'un petit sourire encourageant.

- _Tu sais Edward, j'adore Alicia Keys. Merci encore pour la chanson… c'était un vrai bonheur, un honneur, d'assister à un pareil moment. _Mes yeux de merlan frit semblent beaucoup l'amuser.

_- De rien, princesse. _Il attrape ma main et joue avec mes doigts_. _Je déglutis tandis qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien. Va-t-il m'embrasser ? je louche sur ses lèvres. Il esquisse un sourire contrit. Il est troublé, tergiverse, et...

_Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons. Non Bella, je n'ai pas vu ma mère. J'ose espérer que cela signifie qu'elle est en paix. Elle a eu une leucémie. Je suppose qu'elle est partie inquiète pour nous, mais elle savait que Carlisle serait un bon père pour moi, et ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle a baigné dans l'amour. _Ses yeux retournent vers mes doigts, si menus parmi les siens. Il est très ému. _Je pense qu'elle est en paix. Ceux que j'ai vus ont connu des morts violentes, ou accidentelles. Ce n'était pas leur heure. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils errent. Ils attendent le bon moment. _

_- Comme ma mère… _Je sens un mouvement à côté de moi, mais mes yeux s'embuent de larmes et je ne vois pas la réaction d'Edward._ Les pauvres… _

_- C'est le cas d'Alec, le père d'Alice. Il est venu me voir. Il a l'apparence d'un mec de 25 ans, l'âge qu'il avait lors de la grossesse d'Esmé, quand il a disparu. J'essaie de l'éviter, car je n'aurai la force ni d'en parler, ni de cacher ce que je sais à Alice. Donc je préfère ne pas écouter ce qu'il a me dire._

_- Mais _elle_, elle veut savoir !_

_- En es-tu vraiment sûre ?_

_- Evidemment ! tu ne t'es pas mis à la place d'Alice ?! si ta mère avait disparu ? Elle se demande toujours si son père les a abandonnées, si son père a trahi Esmé par sa faute à elle. Tu ne vois pas ? c'est clair qu'elle pense que si elle n'est pas arrivée, sa mère n'aurait pas perdu son fiancé._

_- Tout semble si simple, à travers tes yeux. Tu es si tranchée ! N'as-tu jamais peur de prendre une mauvaise décision ? Très bien, je vais y réfléchir. Ok c'est bon, ne me fais pas les gros yeux comme ça ! J'écouterai ce qu'il a à me dire, la prochaine fois que je le verrai. _

_Hum, je dois te dire aussi… j'ai un dilemme encore plus sérieux te concernant. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu occuperais une place essentielle dans ma vie, puisque seuls les morts de mes proches viennent à moi._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Edward ?_

_- Bella, c'est difficile de t'en parler, je ne suis pas prêt à affronter tout ça. J'ai besoin d'être plus fort. Mais tu as le droit de savoir, et si tu sais me répondre ça m'aidera peut-être. Connais-tu un homme qui serait mort abattu, ou dans un accident ; une victime. Ou peut-être quelqu'un qui aurait été dans la voiture avec ta mère par exemple ?_

_- Eh bien, oui. Il y avait son collègue de travail, James ; ils faisaient du covoiturage. Il habitait le pâté de maison d'en face. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? tu entends sa voix ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? C'est lui qui me menace ?_

_- Je t'ai dit qu'ils sont parfois mal intentionnés. Que ça pouvait être dangereux. _

_- Pourquoi serait-il en colère ? C'est lui qui conduisait, il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, Bella c'est tout le problème. Il a commencé à me harceler avant même la rentrée, avant même que je te connaisse. J'ai peur. Et je dois te préserver._

_- Ce qui signifie ?_

_- __Il est mort Bella, il ne peut t'atteindre qu'à travers moi. Je dois l'en empêcher. __Donc je dois rester éloigné de toi, tant que je n'en sais pas davantage. __Tant que j'ignore si c'est suffisamment sûr de te fréquenter. _Sa main vient caresser ma joue. Les larmes piquent mes yeux._ Bella, douce Bella…_  
Que j'aime l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, personne ne sait le dire comme lui. Il y a tant de tendresse dans sa voix, comment pourrait-il me faire du mal?

_- J'ai confiance en toi !  
_Je me jette dans ses bras. Il me dégage gentiment et ses mains prennent mon visage en coupe.

_- Pas moi. Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. _J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse. Je voudrais ne plus jamais bouger. Il soupire, il semble si troublé. Son cœur bat fort et vite contre mon oreille._ Je te reviendrai Bella. Je te reviendrai…_

Edward dépose alors un baiser dans mes cheveux, se lève et sort de sa chambre. Disparaît. Je ne le verrai plus jusqu'à mon retour chez moi ; que je précipite quelque peu, au désespoir d'Alice. Je m'en veux de lui faire de la peine. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter de rester à côté d'elle, tout en connaissant le secret d'Edward. Il n'aurait jamais du me le dire. Ce secret est lourd à porter.


	12. Hallucinations partie 2

_dsl pour la fausse annonce d'update ce week-end, j'ai juste fait une réorganisation. Voici la suite, pour de vrai!_

_Merci à toutes les reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre! Merci merci merci, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir et comme c'est encourageant!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte sur l'histoire, ou qui l'ont mise en favori, c'est trop de bonheur ;) _

_Reviewez SVP!!!_ à bientôt!

**_Chapitre 5 : Hallucinations partie 2_**

Lundi matin. Je dois retourner au lycée. Mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai la vague impression d'être dans un canot au milieu de l'Océan Pacifique, tant je stresse à l'idée du comportement qu'Edward va décider d'adopter vis-à-vis de moi. Le bon côté de la chose, c'est que désormais distribuer les invitations pour ma fête d'anniversaire me semble vraiment un parcours de santé.

Je retrouve Angela dans le bus, comme d'habitude. Elle porte une jolie robe, a fait attention à bien reproduire sa coiffure de samedi, et ses yeux pétillent au-dessus de ses joues rougissantes ; elle est perdue dans ses pensées et sursaute lorsque je m'assieds à côté d'elle.

_- Toi, tu as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée, _lui dis-je en riant.

Elle acquiesce et rougit davantage encore.

- _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !_ Elle se met à chuchoter. _Oh Bella, c'était merveilleux ! Ben a été si prévenant, si galant, si attentionné, si romantique, si drôle, si intéressant, si joueur, si cultivé, si…_

_- Tout ça en une soirée ! eh ben… et est-ce que ses baisers se sont montrés à la hauteur de toutes ces qualités, au moins ?_

_- Eh bien, ça oui. C'est le moins que je puisse dire ! _

Je crois que je n'avais encore vu personne prendre la teinte exacte d'un piment rouge. Maintenant c'est fait.

_- Oh la la, c'est une grande nouvelle ! tu dois être ravie Angie !_

_- Chuuuuuuuut ! pas si fort ! Oh Bella, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer au lycée. Est-ce qu'on fait comme si de rien était ? est-ce qu'on s'embrasse ? et s'il avait changé d'avis pendant le week-end ? si je vais vers lui pour l'embrasser et qu'il se détourne j'en mourrais de honte. Mais si je ne vais pas vers lui, c'est lui qui va penser que j'ai changé d'avis. C'est terrible Bella, je suis perdue !_

Angela a passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Le garçon dont elle est folle amoureuse depuis plus d'un an l'a embrassée. Et elle ose me dire « c'est terrible, je suis perdue » ! on aura tout vu ! les adolescentes ne sont vraiment pas des humains comme les autres. Je tente de la rassurer alors que nous arrivons au lycée, et lui tends un paquet d'invitations pour la soirée, cela fera un excellent prétexte pour aller voir Ben. De mon côté, je commence la distribution auprès de mes camarades de classe, ce qui m'évite de chercher Edward du regard, c'est très bien. A ma grande surprise, personne ne me rit au nez lorsque je les invite. Ils ont même l'air content. Il est vrai que la soirée d'Halloween est encore loin, et la dernière grande fête date de juin. Une soirée festive est donc la bienvenue. Je rentre dans notre salle de cours et j'aperçois Ben assis sur notre pupitre, penché amoureusement vers une Angela resplendissante de bonheur et complètement sourde aux chuchotements surpris qui fusent dans la pièce. Tout va bien.

_  
- Hey miss Swan, Angela m'a passé l'invit pour ton anniv. Merci beaucoup. J'espère quand même que c'est toi qui as pensé à m'inviter… Je viendrai évidemment. Tu sais, si tu m'acceptes, je m'engage à te faire passer une excellente soirée, la plus belle de ta vie, une soirée unique, inoubliable. Je désire… te rendre… heureuse, Bella Swan. Euphorique. Te faire perdre la tête. Je souhaiterais tant te faire passer le meilleur anniversaire de ta vie. Ce pourrait être le grand tournant de ta vie de jeune fille. Enfin, tu vas avoir dix-sept ans, je devrais dire « de jeune femme ». Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je serai à la hauteur, je te le promets. Si tu veux de moi, bien sur._

Oh mon Dieu, mais à quoi pense-t-il !!! il est dingue ! Il se pourrait bien que je sois la seconde personne à devenir rouge piment en moins d'une demi-heure, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'Angela. Euh… Bon… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? c'est trop gênant… Comment ose-t-il ? Hum. Bon bah je vais faire la cruche. Ca m'évitera de rentrer dans les détails.

_- Bien sur, bien sur, Mike. je suis d'accord pour que tu apportes ton stroboscope et ce sera une fête sensas !_

_- T'inquiète, je ne louperai ton anniversaire pour rien au monde ma Belle. Mais je suis plus qu'un stroboscope tu sais ? je pourrais t'apporter mieux que ça._

Il commence à m'énerver là. Je vais lui faire sentir à quel point il est éloigné de mon idéal masculin, soit un jeune homme mystérieux, galant, attentionné, un artiste sensible et cultivé…

_- Ah ? tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider à analyser l'évolution de l'œuvre de Paul Gauguin entre sa période Pont-Aven et sa période polynésienne ?_

_- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, Swan, tu regretteras un jour. Je ne veux que ton bien moi. Tu es injuste._

_- Je suis peut-être injuste Mike, mais tu es lourd là. __Arrête de fantasmer sur moi s'il-te-plaît, et je serai plus aimable. Comment faut-il te le dire ?_

A midi, je m'installe à la table d'Angela et Ben, où nous rejoint bientôt Alice. Mike me lance un regard furieux et part s'installer à une autre table, où Jessica l'accueille d'un sourire victorieux. A ma grande surprise, Jasper et Edward s'assoient ensuite avec nous. Alice a déjà provoqué l'occasion de lui tendre son carton d'invitation et sa présence à notre table est un encouragement pour elle. Jasper demande si nous avons fabriqué les cartons nous-mêmes et Alice se fait un plaisir de lui répondre. Je lève le regard de mon assiette pour voir Angela et Ben qui se chuchotent des mots doux à l'oreille, je tente un coup d'œil vers Edward qui me fixe tristement et plonge le regard vers son assiette, épaules voûtées, dès que je croise son regard. Je comprends donc qu'il était sérieux hier. Ça ne m'arrange pas du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce pauvre James m'en voudrait à mort. Par contre je vois très bien que cette histoire éloigne de moi le garçon de mes rêves. Le hic, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour remédier à ça.

Je passe le reste de la journée et le lendemain dans le brouillard, désorientée, trop concentrée à tenter de résoudre cet épineux problème. En cours d'art dramatique nous avançons sur l'écriture des textes, sur lesquels je travaille avec Jane et Erik. Sur nos six heures hebdomadaires, nous disposons de trois heures pour préparer le spectacle. Nous sommes les seuls à y travailler pour le moment, les autres équipes attendent que nous ayons avancé sur l'intrigue. Collaborer avec l'antipathique Jane n'est pas toujours facile, mais heureusement elle est professionnelle et ne passe pas son temps à nous lancer des piques. Elle a bien trop envie d'écrire quelque chose de grand!

Nous avons décidé de réadapter le mythe de Roméo et Juliette, mais en quelque chose de beaucoup moins dramatique. Pas de suicide. Pas de meurtre. Et pas de mariage entre ados de treize ans non plus. La haine ancestrale entre les familles deviendrait plutôt une rivalité de culture. Il y a tant d'histoires de ce genre autour de nous… il n'est pas difficile de trouver des sources d'inspiration : Heidi, la grande sœur de Jane, a vécu des années de galère incroyable parce que son petit ami n'avait pas la même religion… Eux le vivaient très bien, mais pas leurs parents ; la moindre sortie au cinéma devenait une histoire d'Etat. La société devient cosmopolite, mais les mentalités évoluent lentement. L'année dernière, alors que c'était sa dernière année de lycée, ses parents avaient refusé qu'elle participe au bal de fin d'année, se doutant bien de l'identité de son cavalier. Ils avaient fini par arriver, très en retard, après que Dimitri se soit quasiment battu pour l'enlever ! Et elle ne portait même pas de robe de soirée la pauvre… Elle était tellement heureuse d'être là malgré tout, elle rayonnait de bonheur et ça compensait le décalage d'élégance avec ses camarades. Heureusement elle a réussi à s'inscrire dans la même fac que lui. Ils peuvent enfin souffler ! Autant je n'ai jamais pu encadrer Jane, autant j'ai toujours eu une tendresse particulière pour Heidi, qui devait faire preuve de tant de courage et de détermination pour simplement vivre son premier amour ; paradoxalement je crois que ça les a beaucoup soudés. Peut-être qu'à présent qu'elle est heureuse, elle est devenue également un vrai monstre, qui sait !

Finalement, mademoiselle Lopez nous déconseille avec beaucoup d'insistance de centrer notre histoire sur un couple déchiré par des différences d'origine ou de religion. Justement, il y a trop de cas et certaines familles pourraient se sentir visées. L'école ne doit pas les froisser. Nous sommes douchés ! pour une fois que nous pouvions transmettre un vrai message, quelle frustration! Certes, notre travail n'est pas perdu, nous gardons l'idée de l'histoire d'amour contrariée, il faut juste trouver un nouvel obstacle. C'est réaliste en plus, parce qu'en pensant à Edward et moi, je confirme que des obstacles inattendus peuvent vraiment faire du mal à une histoire.

Nous décidons finalement de nous contenter de différences d'origine sociale ; le jeune homme d'origine modeste, très intelligent et plein d'ambition, qui tombe éperdument amoureux d'une jeune fille de bonne famille, prête à tout pour échapper aux clichés de son milieu et qui souhaite réussir par elle-même, sans l'aide du portefeuille ou du carnet d'adresses de ses parents. Evidemment les parents de la demoiselle vont considérer le garçon d'un mauvais œil, _« ce pauvre garçon n'a rien à t'offrir et on ne peut pas être sur que ce sera le cas un jour, ne prends pas de risque avec ta sécurité matérielle et ne t'encombre pas d'un poids mort »_. Et les parents du prétendant vont craindre de le voir abandonné « _ces gens là sont tous les mêmes, ses parents vont tellement lui répéter qu'elle est une princesse et doit garder son rang, qu'elle finira par te regarder comme le vulgaire crapaud que tu es à leurs yeux_ ».

Pour mieux avancer, nous nous partageons le travail : Jane réfléchira au développement de l'histoire : les péripéties qui attendent nos héros, vers quelle fin on se dirige, les interactions avec les musiciens et les danseurs… en gros : le plan. Erik va commencer à rédiger les premiers dialogues, la mise en place de l'intrigue. Et moi, je vais travailler sur les caractères des personnages, quels sont leurs qualités, leurs défauts, leurs petites particularités… Il faut aussi inventer des personnages secondaires. Vu le nombre de devoirs que j'ai à faire cette semaine, je crois bien que je vais devoir y consacrer et mon prochain week-end.

Je croise Jacob en allant à la cantine et lui propose de déjeuner ensemble. On se retrouve avec Quill, Embry, Léah, Emily et Alice. Lorsque Jasper et Edward arrivent, je vois Edward marquer une hésitation mais Alice est un aimant bien trop puissant pour Jasper qui se précipite à ses côtés. Décidément nos tablées changent tous les jours ! L'objet de mes rêves s'installe le plus loin possible de moi. Ses yeux sont marqués de cernes et son regard semble hagard. J'en profite pour annoncer à Jacob mon changement de programme pour ce week-end :

- _Au fait Jake, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être trop déçu, je sais que je t'avais promis de venir à la Push samedi, pendant que Charlie et Billy seront à la pêche…_

A ma grande surprise, Edward sursaute et se met à fixer. J'en rougis.

_- Mais finalement tu as un autre rendez-vous ?_

- _Non, non Jake, c'est moins glamour._

_- Bien sur, tu as vu tes joues ? t'es rouge comme une tomate, Bella. Alors c'est qui ? ce bon vieux Mike ?_

Je ne peux refreiner la moue de dégoût qui s'installe sur mon visage. Ca fait beaucoup rire la tablée.

- _Vu sa tête, je suppose que ce n'est pas Mike_, constate Quill avec beaucoup de sagacité.

- _Les_ _mecs, croyez-moi, ce n'est personne. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, je dois bosser sur notre projet d'art dra._

- _Bah si ce n'est que ça, viens quand même, on bossera ensemble et on ira faire du rafting que si on finit assez vite._ _Mais franchement c'est quoi ces mecs dans ce lycée ! Une belle fille comme toi, personne ne t'invite ? C'est fou !_

_- Eh bien, si. Des propositions, j'en ai… _Je vois du coin de l'œil Edward tressaillir et se prendre la tête entre les mains. _Mais ce ne sont pas celles que j'attends, voilà tout. _Edward ne change pas d'attitude, j'espère que mes dernières paroles l'auront rassuré. Jacob en revanche me lance un regard investigateur.

- _Ca ne va pas Edward ?_ demande Emily, l'air inquiet, mais en papillonnant des cils.

- _J'ai une migraine_, bougonne-t-il sans relever la tête.

Je suis soulagée qu'elle ait pris la parole avant que Jacob n'ait ouvert la bouche pour demander quelle est l'invitation que j'attends, mais la jalousie m'étreint en constatant que le pouvoir de séduction d'Edward s'applique à Emily, une belle fille de terminale, dont aucun proche n'est mort dans des circonstances tragiques. Je frissonne en réalisant comme c'est méchant de regretter qu'elle n'ait perdu personne ainsi, afin qu'elle ne soit pas plus facile à fréquenter que moi pour Edward. La honte me submerge.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à culpabiliser et à me demander comment gérer l'omniprésence d'Edward dans mon esprit. Que vais-je devenir s'il m'obsède ainsi, davantage de jour en jour, mais qu'il décide qu'il ne peut rien avoir entre nous ? Car il faut bien voir les choses en face : pour le moment nous en sommes là. Et je me gorge de l'espoir que la situation évolue, alors que cet espoir repose sur du vent. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'être sûre que l'avenir ira dans mon sens. J'ai soudain l'impression de porter sur mes épaules toute la misère du monde. Je rentre chez moi découragée et peine à me concentrer sur mes devoirs. J'ai toujours admiré les personnes qui réussissent à se plonger dans le travail quelles que soient les circonstances. Les gens qui noient leurs problèmes dans le travail. Moi, alors que j'essaie de rédiger ma dissertation d'espagnol, mes pensées retournent vers Edward toutes les trois phrases ! Ce n'est pas très efficace.

Charlie remarque ma baisse de moral que j'arrive à mettre sur le compte de ma tonne de devoirs, et du fait que je doive renoncer à la sortie rafting que nous avions prévue avec Jake. Il me propose alors de rester tout de week-end à la Push. Hésitante au premier abord, des fois qu'Edward se décide à m'inviter quelque part, je réalise que justement ce sera bénéfique pour moi de m'éloigner de Forks et de ne pas passer mon dimanche à attendre un appel qui ne viendra pas. Je m'apprête à accepter, lorsque le téléphone se met soudain à sonner. Je me précipite dessus :

- _Allo ?_

_- Hey Bella, c'est Alice. Comment ça va ?_

_- Oh, Alice. Rien de spécial depuis tout à l'heure._

_- C'est cool. Ecoute, je viens de penser que j'ai oublié de te prévenir d'un truc ce midi, et j'avais peur que ça te cause un gros choc si tu l'apprenais par toi-même alors…_

_- Laisse moi deviner : ton frère a donné rendez-vous à Emily c'est ça ?_

_- Pff n'importe quoi_, glousse Alice. _Alors c'est pour ça que tu es toute grincheuse, toi aussi tu as vu son regard de Merlan frit, c'était ridicule ça m'a trop fait rire, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je dois regarder Jasper comme ça. Finalement ce n'était plus si drôle… Bref, non, c'est bien une histoire de rendez-vous mais pas de ce genre là. Edward est collé avec Hunt._

_- Ah bon ? Pourtant je croyais qu'il était trop malin pour se laisser piéger ! _

_- Bah en fait il n'a pas apprécié qu'Ed fasse l'école buissonnière la semaine passée ; bref ne sois surprise de te retrouver avec lui demain._

_- Ok, merci de me prévenir._

_- Pas de quoi ! A demain la Belle ! bisous_

_- Ciao Alice_ ; mais elle a déjà raccroché. Cette fille est une vraie tornade…

Évidemment, je ne vois pas passer les heures qui me séparent de la colle. J'y arrive le ventre noué de trac et d'impatience. Finalement je vais en profiter pour commencer à travailler sur la comédie musicale, quelque chose me dit que je vais trouver l'inspiration, avec Edward dans la même pièce. Je m'installe dans le bureau et constate que le professeur a ajouté une chaise en face de la mienne, nous serons donc face à face sur ce petit bureau. Gloups. Je vais avoir du mal à détacher mes yeux de son visage. Edward arrive pendant que je sors des feuilles et mon stylo. Il a l'air contrarié de devoir s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Cullen. Aujourd'hui vous rattraperez le cours de la semaine dernière dans votre manuel. La semaine prochaine vous m'en ferez un résumé qui rentrera dans votre moyenne donc concentrez-vous bien. Swan, qu'avez-vous prévu pour vous occuper aujourd'hui ?

- Je dois travailler sur le scénario de notre projet d'art dramatique, professeur.

Le tortionnaire se contente d'un grognement désapprobateur, tandis qu'Edward m'adresse un regard surpris et plein de curiosité. J'ose un faible sourire mais il se reprend et plonge dans son livre d'histoire. Je suis son exemple et me mets à travailler, mais il m'aimante vers lui c'est incroyable les sensations que me procure sa présence, d'autant que nous ne sommes séparés que de quelques centimètres. Mes doigts viennent parfois frôler sa main malgré moi, lorsque je repose mon stylo au-delà des feuilles. Je réalise avec douleur qu'Edward, de son côté, a dressé un mur impénétrable entre nous.

J'ai l'impression d'enterrer mon cœur.


	13. Hallucinations partie 3

_Hello tout le monde! bienvenue sur cette nouvelle partie. L'histoire avance, mais c'est surtout au prochain chapitre qu'il va se passer plein de choses!_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous faites battre le coeur de Bella presque autant qu'Edward!!! j'espère vous lire encore  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
_

**Chapitre 5 : Hallucinations partie 3**

J'essaie de ne pas montrer ma tristesse, bien que les jours passant mon moral ne s'améliore pas, en dépit de la fête qui approche. Presque tout le monde y viendra et il ne nous reste plus que dix jours pour préparer. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié de fêter mon anniversaire, mais cette fois s'annonce pire que tout ce que j'ai connu. Et quand je pense que je me suis lancée là-dedans dans l'unique but d'aider Angela, alors que finalement elle sort déjà avec Ben, cela me démoralise encore plus. Tout ça... pour rien ! La seule personne avec laquelle j'aurais souhaité souffler mes bougies va rester toute la soirée dans sa chambre, deux étages au-dessus de la fête. C'est trop frustrant !

En attendant, je dois me préparer à subir le cours d'espagnol, assise juste derrière l'irrésistible Edward qui va tout simplement ignorer ma présence, comme d'habitude. Jasper me lance un sourire amical auquel je réponds en m'efforçant de paraître à peu près normale. Mike a l'air de s'en inquiéter :

_- Bella, poupée, ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un petit resto samedi soir ? Tu as l'air à plat, une sortie te fera du bien. Je sais bien qu'on se voit le samedi d'après, mais il y aura du monde, alors ce serait bien de s'assurer un peu d'intimité ce week-end._

_- Euh, non Mike, non, ça ne va pas être possible. De toute façon je passe le week-end à La Push, chez Jacob Black._

Jasper ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant nous, je suis sûre qu'il se remémore notre conversation sur le sujet à la cantine l'autre jour. Quant à Edward, il est tout tendu et vient de briser son crayon en papier. On le dirait prêt à bondir.

_- Mais c'est pas le mec de ta nouvelle copine, la petite brune là, hmm Alice, c'est ça ? Vous vous battez pour lui et vous déjeunez quand même ensemble ! Les filles sont bizarres... tu devrais le lui laisser de toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves à ce gamin arrogant. Je serais bien mieux pour toi, tu le sais._

Ah ben d'un coup, Jasper s'est arrêté de rire ! il s'est raidi à son tour. Edward a même lâché un espèce de feulement très bizarre. lls ont encore besoin d'améliorer leur discrétion tous les deux. Néanmoins, en l'occurrence, cela m'arrange de voir leurs réactions, donc pourvu que ça dure ! Autant en profiter...

_- Non, je t'ai déjà dit que Jacob est mon cousin et c'est un ami d'Alice. Même si Jacob apprécie Alice, il n'est pas suicidaire. Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est complètement obsédée par un autre garçon du lycée, hyper balaise, tout le monde sait qu'il pourrait réduire Jake en miettes s'il le voulait. _

Jasper se retourne alors vers moi, cédant à la surprise, et je le gratifie d'un clin d'œil qui en dit long. Je suis sûre qu'Alice ne m'en voudra pas. Enfin j'espère ! Jasper bondit presque de joie et se prend un coup de coude d'Edward. Je lis sur ses lèvres « _hé du calme Jazz c'est ma petite sœur !!!_ ». Un éclair de panique parcourt les yeux de Jasper, jusqu'à ce que la moue d'Edward se transforme en sourire moqueur « _Enfin après tout, ce n'est que ma demi-sœur... _».

Ce midi, après le sentiment d'autosatisfaction et de fierté intense que j'ai ressenti jusqu'à la fin du cours d'espagnol, je vis un grand moment de solitude. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir faire de bonnes actions. Ben et Angela se bécotent, et accessoirement mangent un bout quand ils s'interrompent pour reprendre leur souffle. Alice et Jasper se parlent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis dix ans, ils font preuve d'une complicité hallucinante. Ils ont l'air si heureux... Les deux couples sont dans leurs bulles.

Et puis il y a Edward, assis en face de moi. Il a l'air de souffrir. Je croise souvent son regard. J'hésite à lui parler, car je me sens trop ridicule de rester là à faire la muette. J'ai encore plus l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Et puis il m'agace à la fin : il me donne l'impression rageante de se comporter comme s'il m'avait larguée. Mon orgueil en prend un sale coup. Lauren et Jessica ont les regards braqués sur nous, je vois qu'elles partagent mon avis, les rumeurs vont fuser à vitesse éclair, je suis ravie! On peut au moins tenter de se conduire comme n'importe quels lycéens qui se retrouveraient à la même table. S'il est trop lâche pour le faire, je vais engager la conversation, renouer le dialogue. Bon, il faut juste que je ne montre pas ma frustration, pour ne pas le braquer et amuser la galerie, donc je prends le ton le plus détaché possible :

_- Alors Edward, tu es collé la semaine prochaine aussi ? _

Edward m'adresse un regard terrorisé... hésite... et s'enfuit ! Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Déjà premièrement il m'exaspère, et deuxièmement il m'a mis la honte devant mes amies et mes ennemies. Cette fois, il va devoir me rendre des comptes. Je le suis dans la forêt qui borde le lycée.

_Edward, zut, je ne vais pas te manger ! Tu ne peux donc pas essayer de te comporter normalement avec moi ! Enfin, Edward c'est insupportable, parle-moi, tu me donnes l'impression d'être un fantôme !_

_- Ne me parle pas de fantôme ! _

Edward se retourne et se précipite vers moi. Il pose sa main sur mon cou, l'étreint. Je me concentre pour ne pas céder à la panique, je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur : il ne sert pas trop fort, il ne va pas serrer trop fort, il ne va pas me faire de mal.

_Comment espères-tu que je puisse me comporter normalement avec toi ? Ta présence m'est une torture, Bella... Chaque fois que tu t'approches de moi, j'entends la voix de ce James hurler de te punir, de le venger... il n'est que fureur. Et ensuite ta mère qui me demande de te protéger, elle pleure, elle souffre, elle hurle. Ils me terrifient. _

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, caresse doucement ses doigts. Il reprend quelque peu ses esprits et s'écarte de moi avec un regard horrifié, plaçant ses mains dans son dos.

_Regarde le monstre que je suis en train de devenir. Vois ce que je t'ai fait ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te contenter de garder tes distances ! _

_- Mais Edward... je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Je ne t'ai rien fait. Tu ne m'as rien fait. Et je... _

_- Ne sois pas stupide. Tu ne peux plus dire que je ne t'ai rien fait, maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas être amis. Point barre._

_- Edward... _Il s'éloigne encore de moi, l'air consterné et plein de remords, alors que je reste immobilisée par le choc_._

_Ne me rejette pas comme ça. Ne te débarrasse pas de moi comme ça !_

Je sens mon cœur se couper en deux dans ma poitrine. Je dois le retenir, je dois au moins savoir. De toute façon, si je ne peux avoir son amour, je ne me sens pas la force de me contenter de son amitié._ Edward... D'accord, d'accord, Edward, ne soyons pas amis, je n'ai aucune intention de te forcer. Cela n'a pas d'importance. _

Il s'arrête et baisse la tête, comme si je venais de le frapper. C'est pour le moins ironique. Sa réaction me bouleverse un peu plus : il ne veut pas me fuir. Il veut juste me protéger, comme il me l'a dit le week-end dernier.

_Même si tu refuses d'être mon ami, il n'en reste pas moins que tu communiques avec ma mère et son ancien collègue, et visiblement ils ont quelque chose à dire. Il y a forcément quelque chose que j'ignore. Nous avons toujours envisagé qu'il s'agissait d'un banal accident mais toute cette histoire me conduit à penser que les circonstances étaient plus complexes que cela. Tu es le seul à pouvoir découvrir ce dont il s'agit._

_- Je ne sais pas Bella, _dit-il sèchement.

_- Ecoute-les Edward. _

Je tombe à genoux, cédant au désespoir de voir Edward de plus en plus inaccessible, et, surtout, réalisant clairement pour la première fois que _lui_ peut encore entendre ma mère. Qu'elle est encore là quelque part. Je sens une pointe de jalousie. Au lieu de me réjouir, cette information me glace d'effroi. Si j'en crois Edward, ce n'était pas son heure. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ma mère ? Et pourquoi faut-il que sa perte me prive de mon premier amour, puisque je sais bien désormais ce que je ressens pour Edward, si irrationnel que cela puisse paraître.

_Tu peux au moins faire ça pour moi ! Si tu as un tout petit peu d'affection pour moi, ce que j'ai la sottise de croire, essaie de les écouter ! C'est tout ce que je te demande, Edward. _

Devant son air buté, je commence à trembler de tous mes membres, ma gorge se serre puis l'émotion me submerge et je sens que j'ai perdu tout contrôle_. _

_Edward... s'il-te-plaît, Edward... Tant pis pour les rendez-vous, tant pis pour le bal de fin d'année, tant pis pour les caresses, les baisers, tant pis pour les fous rires et les étoiles dans les yeux. Tant pis pour le grand amour... Si je dois renoncer à tous les rêves que je fais de toi, tant pis. J'y renonce. Mais tu dois au moins m'aider à comprendre pourquoi je devrais renoncer à tous les moments de bonheur que nous aurions pu partager toi et moi..._

_- Oh Bella, ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît, _dit-il en s'agenouillant à ma hauteur et en m'enlaçant étroitement. Il inspire profondément l'odeur de mes cheveux, puis pose des baisers fougueux dans mon cou, sur ma tempe et mon front. Complètement exaltée par ce contact inattendu, je me laisse aller et me colle un peu plus à lui mais il se dégage doucement, à contrecœur, et embrasse l'intérieur de mon poignet avec ferveur. Mon cœur accélère encore.

_Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir posé la main sur toi. Mais tu vois c'est bien la preuve que tu dois rester éloignée de moi. Crois-moi, je ne pourrais pas te rendre heureuse. _Il se met à essuyer tendrement les larmes qui coulent à flots sur mes joues, bien que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte jusque là. Il passe la main dans mes cheveux, j'en frissonne de plaisir.

_Je suis tellement désolé Bella, tellement désolé. Je te promets d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur Renée et James. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de trouver une raison à ce gâchis. _

Après un lourd soupir, il se lève et ajoute : _On ferait mieux de retourner au lycée._

Edward me raccompagne donc au lycée, prenant bien soin de maintenir une distance de sécurité entre nous, mais ne me quittant pas des yeux ;

_- Bella, je voudrais que tu saches que j'aimerais que les choses soient différentes. Je me déteste. Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un dingue à présent. Peux-tu me laisser un peu de temps avant d'en parler à mon père? je ne suis pas encore prêt à me laisser interner._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu les entends toujours, en ce moment-même ?_

_- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu ne crains rien : je suis plutôt concentré sur l'objectif de ne pas arriver en retard en cours. _Edward semble agacé. Est-ce parce que j'insiste ou parce qu'il pense que j'ai peur de lui?

_- Hmm, Edward, excuse-moi de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je voulais juste te dire que, eh bien, je compatis. Et je ne te crains pas du tout. _Il grogne. En l'absence de réponse explicite, je conclue :_ Bon week-end Edward. Repose-toi. Tu as l'air d'avoir enchaîné plusieurs nuits blanches._

_- Merci. Effectivement ils me hantent jusque dans mes rêves à présent. Je ne dors plus beaucoup. Passe un bon week-end également Bella. Je vais essayer d'élucider ton mystère, au moins je n'aurais trop peur d'entrer en contact : tu ne risqueras rien à la Push. _

Je m'éveille chez les Black en ce samedi matin et me remémore immédiatement le regard plein d'espoir qu'Edward m'a lancé au moment où nous rejoignions le lycée après notre petite discussion, hier midi. Mon cœur bat si fort à ce souvenir que le sang bat contre mes tempes. Je rougis en repensant au baiser qu'il a déposé sur ma tempe droite. Quand je pense que je lui ai avoué ce que je ressens pour lui, je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable... Je suis partagée entre fierté, confusion et honte. Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'il partage mes sentiments ? Ou se retranche-t-il derrière sa peur de m'attaquer pour ne pas blesser mon amour-propre ? Quels que soient ses sentiments, ai-je seulement une chance de le convaincre que nous pourrions être heureux ensemble ? Et comment puis-je en être sûre moi-même... Même si je souhaite de tout mon cœur être avec lui, peut-être que c'est Edward qui a raison, peut-être représente-t-il un danger sans pareil, peut-être devrais-je l'éviter pour sauver ma vie ?

Je suis tirée de ma rêverie par des coups résonnant contre ma porte. La voix de Jacob me parvient aussitôt :

_Salut l'ewok, viens vite, le soleil n'attend pas ! Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre la rivière pour faire du canoë. S'il pleut tout à l'heure, je t'en voudrais à mort ! allez lève-toi grosse peluche poilue, de toute façon je sais que tu éveillée : sinon j'entendrais ronfler._

_- Hé, misérable grande perche imberbe ! je ne ronfle pas ! Je ronronne juste un peu lorsque je suis mal positionnée. _J'ouvre la porte à la volée et découvre un Jacob hilare, fier de son coup. _Et arrête d'être jaloux, tu finiras bien par devenir un homme... je te promettrais volontiers de te prêter mon rasoir le jour où tu en auras besoin mais je m'épile à la cire ! pas de bol._

_- Allez arrête de bougonner, on y va Bella. J'ai même préparé les casse-croûte pour ce midi !_

Nous passons une très bonne journée, entre canoë et randonnée. Quill et Embry nous ontrejoints après le déjeuner et nous avons mis au point l'ambiance musicale pour la soirée. Je les ai ensuite suivis à leur match de basket, où je me suis autant amusée qu'eux en jouant aux supportrices chevronnées avec ma tante Sue. Lorsque nous sortons du gymnase, nous constatons que la pluie nous a rattrapés. Jacob a bien fait de me sortir du lit pour aller à la rivière.

Le reste du week-end est partagé entre nos devoirs et la console. Mon cœur se serre toujours lorsque je pense à Edward, à peu près vingt fois par minute, mais je suis bien avec Jacob. Je ne pense plus à la mort ni à son monde invisible qu'Edward et moi venons de découvrir. Auprès de mon cousin, je me souviens que je suis une jeune fille de presque dix-sept ans, qui a toute la vie devant elle et des amis précieux. Une jeune fille qui se demande si son premier amour l'aime en retour, mais qui occulte la dimension dramatique de la situation. Je ne pense même plus que je lui ai promis de renoncer à lui en échange d'informations sur le décès de ma mère.

Je suis follement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et je me languis de le revoir demain au lycée.


	14. Premiers pas partie 1

**Chapitre 6 : Premiers pas**

Oncle Billy nous dépose devant le lycée, au moment où Alice et Edward descendent de leur rutilante Volvo. Edward nous gratifie d'un regard noir, qui refroidit légèrement ma bonne humeur, moi qui étais si impatiente de le revoir, et entre dans le bâtiment. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter car Alice me saute déjà dans les bras :

_Oh Bella, Jacob, vous m'avez trop manqué ce week-end ! Ma vie est finie… Il y a eu un drame… _

Vu ses joues roses, et son allure guillerette, j'en doute… Un coup d'œil à Jacob me confirme qu'il ne s'inquiète pas non plus.

_Ed était d'une humeur exécrable, il a passé son temps à provoquer Carlisle, qui ne s'est pas laissé faire, bref c'était l'horreur et vous vous étiez loin tous les deux à vous amuser entre vous. J'ai cru mourir. Les parents étaient tellement énervés que je n'ai même pas eu le droit de sortir, alors que je n'avais rien fait, moi ! Et vous savez le pire, c'est que Jasper, JAS-PER, m'a appelée pour qu'on aille au billard, et moi je n'avais pas le droit de sortir ! J'ai du dire non. Le cauchemar. J'ai cru mourir je vous dis. Ma vie est finie, finie, fi-nie ! Bella, va falloir se ménager une sortie shopping après les cours pour me remonter le moral ! t'es d'accord hein ?_

_- Ok ma belle, on a bien travaillé hier donc je pense que je peux me payer ce luxe. Mais je devrais rentrer avant Charlie, je suis encore punie une semaine je te rappelle._

_- Effectivement Bella il faut y aller : il y a urgence. Regarde, elle a remis le bustier qu'elle portait samedi dernier !_

_- Ah oui, là c'est grave. Ca va aller Alice ?_

_- Chut ! Taisez-vous… je l'adore celui-ci, j'aimerais en profiter un peu ! et le principal, c'est que je ne l'ai encore jamais porté au lycée, donc Jasper ne l'a pas encore vu ! Mais j'ai une réputation à tenir, soyez un peu plus discrets je vous prie…_

La matinée passe étonnamment vite, tandis que je rédige mon devoir d'anglais sur les Hauts de Hurlevent, mon roman préféré, lu et relu à n'en plus finir. Quel beau roman d'amour. Quelle triste histoire. J'aimerais tant que mon destin ne soit pas aussi funeste que celui de Cathy. J'aimerais tant être plus maligne qu'elle, me montrer plus courageuse et ne pas perdre mon amour et toute chance de bonheur.

Je soupire en pensant à Edward « _Aussi ne saura-t-il jamais comme je l'aime ; et cela, non parce qu'il est beau, Nelly, mais parce qu'il est plus moi-même que je ne le suis. De quoi que soient faites nos âmes, la sienne et la mienne sont pareilles et celle de Linton est aussi différente des nôtres qu'un rayon de lune d'un éclair ou que la gelée du feu._ »

C'est parce qu'Heathcliff ignore que Cathy l'aime qu'il va détruire leurs vies. C'est parce que Scarlett confesse trop tard son amour à Rhett qu'elle le perd. Par orgueil. Par vanité. Et finalement, ce que tout le monde retient, c'est que ce sont elles qui leur brisent le cœur. Parce que ce sont bien Heath et Rhett qui souffrent le plus dans l'histoire. Ces grands hommes au moral d'acier, qui ont su dresser une barrière infranchissable entre eux et le monde. Ils ne rêvent que d'accueillir leur bien-aimée dans une brèche de leur carapace. Ils sont spéciaux, ils sont dangereux, ils sont mauvais. Mais ils aiment Cathy et Scarlett plus que leurs propres vies et ne pourraient pas les détruire, comme ils le font si facilement aux autres. Heath est même hanté par le fantôme de Cathy jusqu'à sa propre mort. Quoi qu'il dise, Edward a de la place pour moi. Et il a besoin de moi.

Edward… « _Ma grande raison de vivre, c'est lui. Si tout le reste périssait et que lui demeurât, je continuerais d'exister ; mais si tout le reste demeurait et que lui fût anéanti, l'univers me deviendrait complètement étranger, je n'aurais plus l'air d'en faire partie._ »

Il faut que je réécrive ces passages pour notre comédie musicale. Et que j'utilise aussi les chansons d'Alicia Keys, qui tournent en boucle dans mon I-Pod.

Ce midi, je m'assieds à la table de Ben et Angela, mais Edward entraîne Jasper et Alice plus loin. Alice m'envoie un petit signe pour m'assurer que tout va bien, et je comprends qu'elle essaye de se rattraper auprès de Jasper pour le refus de ce week-end. De toute façon on se voit après les cours. Erik, Mike, Lauren, Tyler et Jessica nous rejoignent. Les filles souhaitent avoir connaître le dressing code pour samedi soir et les garçons demandent s'ils pourront amener de l'alcool. Sachant que la soirée se tiendra chez les Cullen, je ne me vois pas leur en accorder l'autorisation. De toute façon, si ça c'était passé chez moi, personne n'aurait pensé à amener de l'alcool chez le shérif, donc la déception ne devrait pas être trop grande. Mike demande ensuite si le week-end s'est bien passé. J'apprends que Ben et Angela sont allés au cinéma voir un film d'arts martiaux avec les copains de Ben, je taquine Angela qui insiste pour rassurer Ben : ce n'était pas si mal que ça, même si ce n'est pas son genre de film. Quant à Mike, Jessica, Tyler et Lauren, ils ont passé la soirée au Bowling à Port Angeles. Ca rappelle des souvenirs à Ben et Angela qui se regardent avec tendresse.

_J'ai entendu dire que c'était une vraie tradition familiale chez les Cullen, j'ai été surprise de ne pas vous y voir, _me dit Jessica, décidée à commencer l'investigation.

_- Aurais-tu oublié que mon nom est Swan, Jessica ?_

_- Oh arrête tes cachotteries, Bella, c'est ridicule. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites autant de mystères. Vous restez enfermés tout le week-end pour ne pas vous montrer en public ? je détesterais que mon petit ami ait honte de s'afficher avec moi, ou alors c'est fini? _ajoute-t-elle en lançant un regard énamouré à Mike, lequel ne semble pas comprendre l'allusion et intervient :

_- Tu te trompes Jessica. Bella a passé le week-end chez Jacob Black. Son soi-disant cousin. C'est plutôt de ce côté qu'il faut chercher les cachotteries, c'est peut-être un cousin très éloigné… et très _intime_._

_- Vous me fatiguez à essayer de monter des histoires là où il n'y en a pas. Je ne sors ni avec Cullen, ni avec Jake. Je suis très bien comme ça. Lâchez-moi la grappe._

_- C'est marrant, j'étais persuadé que Jessica et Lauren avaient visé juste depuis l'annonce de mademoiselle Lopez, _constate Tyler.

Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai du louper un épisode. Tyler ne fait même pas partie du groupe d'art dramatique et il aurait connaissance d'une information que ma prof ne m'aurait pas communiquée… Cela doit être de l'intox.

_- Ah oui, au fait Bella, Lopez l'a dit à Cameron et Kim pendant que nous bossions sur les textes vendredi, et j'ai complètement oublié de te le dire._

_- Alors, alors ? Qu'as-tu oublié de me dire, Erik ? Vous commencez à me faire peur._

_- Eh bien, Lopez a confié le premier rôle masculin à Cullen. Il doit s'occuper des arrangements musicaux aussi. Du coup, avec Jane on s'est dit que ce serait mieux que tu t'occupes des textes des chansons, pour voir directement avec lui, comme vous vous connaissez en plus. C'est plus pratique._

Eh ben ça promet. Manquait plus que ça ! Bon j'avoue que si mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, c'est autant par crainte de sa réaction que par excitation à l'idée de jouer les premiers rôles avec lui. Je vais être très crédible dans mon rôle, c'est peut-être pour ça que la prof a vu que le spectacle serait une grande réussite. Elle surestime mes talents d'actrice en fait !

_- D'accord, j'essaierai. Mais euh, il ne parle pas beaucoup, j'espère qu'on va y arriver. Et il est au courant ?_

_- Oui apparemment elle le lui a demandé mercredi matin. Il était impatient de découvrir l'histoire._

_- Ok très bien. Je pourrais lui passer ce qu'on a fait mercredi, il y aura le cours de cet après-midi en plus. _

Finalement j'avais bien raison de ne pas imaginer pouvoir lui parler de la comédie musicale avant notre colle commune, parce qu'Edward a réussi à se montrer quasiment invisible à mes yeux pendant les deux jours. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas abandonner. Déjà il devra bien me parler un jour puisqu'il a promis de faire des efforts pour en apprendre plus sur ma mère. Mais bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas ma priorité numéro 1 aujourd'hui. S'il a accepté de jouer le rôle, c'est qu'il a accepté de passer du temps avec moi pour le préparer et pour répéter. Donc s'il m'évite, c'est un peu du cinéma. Edward fait sa diva, mais il ne m'échappera pas ; et gardant à l'esprit les mésaventures de Cathy Earnshaw Linton et de Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler, j'ai décidé de retenir la leçon de leurs erreurs et de ne pas en faire autant, si je souhaite avoir la moindre chance de devenir un jour madame Isabella Swan Cullen.

J'arrive en second en colle et après avoir salué le professeur Hunt, qui ne me répond pas, je m'installe face à Edward, sur le petit bureau. Ce dernier qui m'a pourtant suivie des yeux jusque là, détourne la tête alors que mon regard croise le sien. Je pense que ma robe pull en angora bleu, portée avec mon blouson et mes bottes en cuir, lui ont tapé dans l'œil. Mais il n'assume pas. Sa réaction ne m'agace même pas, tant je suis sûre de mon coup. Je sors sa copie du dossier correspondant à notre spectacle, dont nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le titre. Je l'ai préparée hier soir, bien consciencieusement, car c'est une arme que je détiens entre mes mains, et je compte bien gagner la bataille. Ombrage-Hunt me demande ce que je compte faire, je débite dans un souffle :

_Nous devons préparer le spectacle d'art dramatique, comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine passée. Mademoiselle Lopez vient de demander à Edward de participer à l'élaboration du spectacle, au niveau musical. Nous devons avancer rapidement désormais. Aussi, elle souhaiterait que vous lui permettiez d'étudier ce que nous avons déjà commencé._

_- Mademoiselle Lopez, ah oui ? Bon vous avez de la chance. C'est une femme absolument charmante que je ne voudrais surtout pas contrarier. Ok. Et Cullen, ça ne vous dispense pas de votre devoir. Vous ferez la dissert mercredi prochain._

_- Parce que je suis encore collé mercredi prochain ?!!_

_- J'ai dit « jusqu'à nouvel ordre » donc tant que je ne vous libère pas, vous venez passer vos mercredi après midi avec Swan et moi. C'est clair ? _

Je souris alors que le piège se referme autour de ma proie.

Je tends le dossier à Edward, qui se met à l'étudier sans tarder. Je vois ses yeux pétiller d'impatience. Il adore la musique. J'adore le théâtre. Nous avons entre nous un projet qui va nous captiver tous deux. Nous allons nous plonger dedans, et quand il pensera à moi, il pensera au plaisir de travailler sur cette œuvre avec moi plutôt qu'à ses hallucinations. Et surtout il pensera à tout ce que j'écris pour lui dans cette œuvre. Et quand nous répéterons il n'aura plus de doute, il sera convaincu que c'est bien pour lui que j'ai choisi les textes.

Bon, je m'emballe un peu. Je le regarde découvrir le résumé de l'intrigue puis les noms et les caractères des personnages, et enfin commencer à lire les premiers dialogues préparés par Erik. A la place des noms des personnages, j'ai écrit nos prénoms. Je pourrais toujours dire que je ne suis pas sûre de garder ces noms là, que je préfère garder la liberté d'en changer pour le moment ; ce qui compte, c'est que sous ses yeux, les dialogues se déroulent entre Edward et Bella. Entre lui et moi.

Il est captivé. Je le surprends à rougir de temps à autre. Au bout d'une bonne heure, il arrive aux dernières pages :

_Note pour Edward :_

_Tu sais que je suis également une grande fan d'Alicia Keys, et à si bien connaître ses chansons, j'en trouve quelques unes qui collent parfaitement à l'histoire. Cette histoire m'inspire tant. Je vois des similitudes partout ! Je voudrais en adapter des extraits en français pour le spectacle. Tu pourrais revoir la mélodie, l'adapter aux instruments dont nous disposerons… Je pense que l'idée devrait te plaire, mais n'hésite pas à t'y opposer, tu fais partie de l'équipe désormais._

_Bref… Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Bella_

J'ai choisi d'insérer les paroles de la chanson Teenage Love Affair, pour commencer à lui faire perdre la tête…

_Can't wait to get home__ *  
Baby dial your number  
Can u pick up the phone  
Cause I wanna holla  
Daydreaming about you all day  
In school can't concentrate  
Want have your voice in my ear  
'Till ma comes and says its too late  
When the lights are on outside  
Could you find somewhere to hide  
Cause I just don't want to say goodbye  
Cause you are my baby baby_

_Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair_

_Another secret meeting  
On the 5th floor stair case  
I'm wanna give you this letter  
Of all the things I cant say  
Want you to be my first my last my ending and beginning  
I wrote your name in my book  
You last name my first  
I'm your Mrs._

Edward déglutit difficilement et m'adresse un regard douloureux. Je n'ai pas de pitié cependant ! Je profite de sa faiblesse et lui passe un papier.

_Swan, on ne communique pas ! Mais vous ne comprendrez donc jamais !_

_- Je suis désolée professeur, j'ai oublié de donner une feuille à Edward, cela faisait partie du dossier ; mademoiselle Lopez me l'a passé à la dernière minute et je n'avais pas eu le temps de le ranger correctement._

Hunt bougonne mais en reste là. Le mensonge a été gobé ! En réalité j'ai glissé à Edward le carton d'invitation pour la fête qui se déroulera ce samedi sous son propre toit. J'y ai ajouté quelques lignes :

_Mon cher Edward,_

_J'espère que tu viendras samedi. Je vois bien que tu m'évites de plus en plus, et je suis bien obligée de l'accepter, même si je le regrette profondément. Viens Edward, ce sera une super fête. Enfin… si tu viens, ce sera une super fête. En plus, ça se passer à deux pas de ta chambre, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter !_

_Tu seras le bienvenu._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Bella_

_Ps : si tu ne veux pas me voir, amuse-toi au moins avec Alice et Jasper. Ils auront peut-être besoin d'un coup de pouce ;)_

Bon avec le recul, je me dis que c'est carrément nul comme petit mot. Pas très glamour. Mais bon, je ne suis qu'une ado vivant dans une bourgade de l'Etat de Washington. Faut pas trop en espérer de moi.

En tout cas, ça l'air de faire son effet. Edward me regarde avec les yeux brillants et me sourit. Il a l'air touché. Sa main frôle la mienne. Néanmoins il ne répond pas. Mais j'ai une petite idée de sa réponse !

* * *

_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui mais la suite arrive prochainement !_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews, écrivez, écrivez _!

_* Traduction approximative (du coup il n'y a plus de rime) de Teenage love affair : une histoire d'amour d'ados. Bon, faut bien dire qu'en français ça paraît toujours cruche, mais c'est pour vous aider à comprendre le message que Bella essaie de transmettre à Edward !_

J'ai hâte de rentrer, bébé, et composer ton numéro  
Peux-tu décrocher, je le veux tant  
J'ai rêvé éveillée de toi, toute la journée, je ne peux plus me concentrer à l'école !

Je veux entendre ta voix dans mon oreille jusqu'à ce que maman vienne me dire qu'il est trop tard

Quand les lumières sont allumées dehors, peux-tu trouver un endroit où se cacher

Parce que je ne veux pas dire au revoir

Parce que tu es mon bébé, bébé

Rien n'a vraiment d'importance

Je ne prête pas attention à ce qu'on me dit

Je serai là

C'est d'une extrême importance

Ma première histoire d'amour

Un autre rendez-vous secret sur le palier du 5ème étage

Je voudrais te donner cette lettre, avec toutes les choses que je ne peux pas dire

Je veux que tu sois mon premier, mon dernier, ma fin et mon début

J'ai écrit ton nom sur mon livre

Ton nom de famille, et mon prénom

Je suis ta « Mme »


	15. Premiers pas partie 2

_Hello tout le monde! alors je vous préviens ce chapitre 6 s'annonce particulièrement long. Bonne lecture!  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
_

Chapitre 6 : Premiers pas - partie 2

Cette fois c'est le grand jour ! Nous sommes samedi et c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans... je ne suis plus une enfant.

La fête commencera vers dix-neuf heures. Alice a refusé que je vienne l'aider à préparer et m'a dit de me tenir prête pour dix-huit heures. Ca me laisse le temps de faire des lessives et de préparer un bon repas à Charlie, en plus de mes devoirs, mais il ne faut pas que je traîne au lit. Je descends donc à la cuisine, où je trouve la table mise et mon père affairé, préparant des pancakes.

_Joyeux anniversaire ma grande ! _me crie mon père en venant m'embrasser._Comment vas-tu ce matin ? __Il y a du Nutella et du sirop d'érable pour accompagner les pancakes._

_- Ca va merci et toi, tu ne prends pas un trop gros coup de vieux?_

_- Oh si ! Dix-sept ans tu te rends compte ! Je me souviens de ta naissance comme si c'était hier... Tu étais si petite, si fragile, et si belle déjà... Ta maman était si heureuse de tenir son enfant dans ses bras après tous ces mois d'attente. Elle serait très fière de la jeune fille que tu es devenue ; belle, intelligente, raisonnable et moins asociale que ton père malgré ces dernières années où j'aurais pu te contaminer !_

L'émotion m'étreint.

_- Merci papa, c'est bien gentil. Et je suis rassurée d'apprendre que tu ne crois pas perdue pour la société. J'ai encore un avenir ! Qui l'aurait cru ?_

_- Certainement pas ta tante en tout cas !_

Nous rions de bon cœur, et je le vois déposer un petit écrin sur la table de la cuisine.

- _Oh papa, merci !_ J'ouvre le petit paquet et découvre une paire de boucles d'oreilles : des demi créoles en or blanc serties de beaux saphirs d'un bleu profond, alternés de diamants. _Oh mon Dieu, papa, c'est beaucoup trop ! C'est un cadeau formidable. Ces bijoux sont magnifiques !_

_- Joyeux anniversaire ma fille. Le bleu te va bien. _

Je me pends à son coup et nous restons longuement enlacés ; comme à chacun de mes anniversaires depuis la disparition de maman, l'émotion nous submerge et les larmes nous trahissent.

- _Papa, connaissais-tu bien James, le collègue de maman ?_

_- Moyennement, c'était un voisin, il travaillait avec ta mère, ils voyageaient ensemble. Donc naturellement, nous nous invitions de temps en temps. Que veux-tu savoir ?_

_- Eh bien comment était-il ? Est-ce que c'était un type bien, digne de confiance ?_

_- C'était un homme intelligent, cultivé, ambitieux, déterminé. Un peu caractériel. Mais ce n'était pas un ivrogne Bella, tu le sais. Et des analyses toxicologiques ont été pratiquées, tu te rappelles ?_

_- Oui, mais je voulais avoir ton avis. Je lui en veux malgré tout. Je n'arrive pas à accepter que ce ne soit qu'un accident. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas saoul, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès... Il était heureux ? Il avait une famille ?_

_- Il a été marié à une femme qui s'appelle Victoria. Ils étaient séparés depuis quelque temps. Mais il le vivait très bien, ils ne s'aimaient plus. Enfin... Je croyais pourtant que tu avais digéré ça. Je suis désolé que ça te tracasse ma grande. Je ne pourrais pas remplacer ta mère... mais je fais de mon mieux pour que tu ne manques de rien. Si tu en as besoin, tu peux aller voir un médecin. Ce docteur Cullen, chez qui tu fêtes ton anniversaire, il paraît qu'il fait un peu de psy. _

_- Euh non, je ne pourrais en parler au père d'Edward. Non mais je n'en suis pas là. Je me pose des questions, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Je vais bien. Et puis je te remercie, tu es super ! Je parie qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants qui ont droit à un pti déj aussi royal pour leur anniv. Alors je ne te parle même pas du cadeau ! t'es un amour..._

_- J'espère qu'Edward te gâtera aussi !_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il me fera de cadeau. Papa, ce n'est pas mon petit ami tu sais ?_

_- Ouais c'est ça ! à d'autres. Pas encore c'est tout. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire son prénom dans ton sommeil, je t'entends !_

_- Oh la honte... je ne peux donc rien te cacher... eh bien, on verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve hein ?_

J'essaie de noyer ma honte dans les tâches ménagères. Il n'y a rien de tel pour éviter de réfléchir aux choses désagréables. Je n'apprécie guère de faire le ménage, mais quand je dois me vider la tête, je suis toujours volontaire ! Ensuite je me plonge dans ma leçon de Français, je vois bien venir une interro sur les verbes irréguliers la semaine prochaine. A treize heures enfin, je me mets aux fourneaux, pour cuisiner des escalopes de veau panées avec des champignons et des haricots verts, et une tarte tatin en dessert. On va se régaler ! Le temps passe vite, je suis trop impatiente de retrouver mes amis. Je n'aurais pas parié gros là-dessus, mais je suis heureuse de fêter mon anniversaire ! Je me dépêche donc de remplir le QCM que le prof d'Anglais nous a laissé sur Des Souris et des Hommes, le livre de Faulkner que nous avons commencé à étudier cette semaine. Puis je commence à me préparer. Je file sous la douche, utilise toute ma batterie de soins pour le visage, le corps et les cheveux. Et j'enfile la tenue si soigneusement choisie : un cache-cœur sans manches en soie sauvage bleue et une petite jupe droite en daim beige. Pour l'occasion, j'ai investi dans des sandales à talons hauts. Je passe autour de mon cou un sautoir de perles et j'orne mes oreilles de mes toutes nouvelles boucles. Je redessine enfin les ondulations de mes cheveux au fer à friser et je les attache avec une barrette en forme de libellule qu'Angela m'a offerte pour mon précédent anniversaire, avant de les laquer copieusement afin qu'ils soient brillants.

A seize heures, la sonnerie de la porte retentit ; il est trop tôt pour qu'il s'agisse d'Alice, je m'attelle donc au vernissage de mes ongles, en chantant à tue-tête sur Music de Madonna. Charlie est habitué : je chante tout le temps. J'ai inséré ma compil punchy, histoire de me mettre en condition pour la fête de ce soir. J'entends mon père accueillir le visiteur, d'une voix d'abord surprise puis amusée. Une conversation s'engage. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, c'est peut-être son ami Harry. Il a du passer m'embrasser pour mon anniversaire. Après vingt bonnes minutes, je me retrouve avec de belles mains et de beaux pieds que je pare de mes sublimes sandales Guess qui m'ont coûté un bras. Je suis prête ! Un dernier - et très long - coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la psyché me confirme que je ne me suis pas mal débrouillée. Je suis assez fière de moi. J'éteins la chaîne hi-fi et me projette un instant dans la soirée : est-ce que les chansons que nous avons choisies vont plaire aux autres, est-ce qu'ils vont bien s'amuser, vais-je danser avec Edward ? Je soupire amoureusement en me rappelant Edward au piano, jouant merveilleusement bien, chantant merveilleusement bien, fixant sur moi ses merveilleux yeux ambrés. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir filmé cette scène ! Je me la passerais en boucle... Je sors de ma chambre et descends au salon en chantant Falling. L'idée de la mettre en slow ce soir m'a taraudée, mais finalement je n'ai pas osé.

Je vais demander leur impression sur ma tenue aux deux compères, bon en fait pour être précise j'attends des compliments des deux compères. J'entre en tournoyant dans la pièce, demandant :

_Alors elle est belle votre Bella ?_

_- Oh oui_, répond un murmure étouffé. Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille. Je me fige dans l'instant et sens le rouge me monter aux joues sans tarder.

_- Je suis bien d'accord avec Edward, tu es magnifique ma puce. _Lequel me fixe avec des yeux ronds.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, chez moi, dans mon salon, avec mon père ? _je suis plus qu'éberluée.

_- C'est pas une façon d'accueillir ses amis Bella ! _me réprimande Charlie.

_- Non, il n'y a pas de mal Charlie. _Et il appelle déjà mon père par son prénom, ils ont du bien sympathiser !_ Je n'étais pas attendu. En plus Alice avait prévu de venir plus tard que ça. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas Bella ?_

_- Non, non, excuse-moi, je suis très surprise c'est tout. Assieds-toi je t'en prie. Quel bon vent t'amène ? Il n'y a pas de souci chez vous au moins ? Alice va bien ?_

_- Alice va bien mais elle est en retard. Je t'expliquerai. Donc elle m'a envoyé te chercher. On y va ? _Je me demande pourquoi je dois finalement partir si tôt, mais comme Edward a l'air d'humeur à me parler, je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Après que j'aie récupéré mes affaires pour la nuit, Charlie travaillant de nuit ce week-end, je lui fais une bise et lui dis à demain.

- _Amusez-vous bien les jeunes. A demain ma belle. Et pas de bêtise avec ma petite, hein, Edward !_

- _Vous pouvez me faire confiance chef Swan, _répond Edward, rouge de confusion.

Je rie de constater qu'il ne lui donne pas de Charlie cette fois. Mais bon, je rie jaune, parce que mon père m'a bien mis la honte mine de rien. Nous passons la porte en silence.

_Ah au fait, Bella..._, continue-t-il en rougissant de plus belle, _je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire._

_- Merci Edward. Il faut quand même que je te dise... c'est sympa d'être passé me prendre, mais as-tu la moindre idée des efforts que j'ai déployés pour réaliser cette coiffure ? Quand je pense que je vais devoir enfiler un casque ! _Au lieu de compatir, Edward éclate de rire. Ses yeux pétillent. Aujourd'hui Edward est la joie de vivre incarnée. Décidément, plus lunatique, tu meurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il rit ! ça vaut le coup d'attendre...

_- T'inquiète, on va arriver tôt, tu auras le temps de te refaire une beauté à la maison si tu veux._

Je monte derrière lui et m'accroche fermement à sa taille que j'entoure de mes bras. Je sacrifierais volontiers une heure de travail capillaire pour me coller à lui de nouveau. Je n'aurais pas du me plaindre, flûte ! Quand j'y pense, je suis grisée. J'ai l'impression de voler. Ou alors c'est la vitesse, parce que le paysage défile vite, très vite. Je m'accroche plus fort. Arrivés devant la superbe demeure des Cullen, dont le portail est affublé d'un grand panneau jaune fluo mentionnant « C'est ici !!! » (bravo, c'est on ne peut plus explicite), je retiens Edward :

_- Humm. Au fait, tu m'expliques à quoi est du ce changement de programme ? Ca me fait plaisir de venir plus tôt, ce n'est pas le souci, mais je voudrais savoir._

_- Yep, j'avais oublié. Viens faire un petit tour que je te raconte. Une fois dedans Alice ne voudra plus te lâcher. En fait la vérité c'est que je voulais te parler. Déjà pour commencer, je crois bien que je te dois des excuses. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je ne sais pas comment te protéger sans t'ignorer totalement. Mais je suis désolé, je vais essayer de trouver un juste milieu. _

GRRRRRRRRR mais je ne veux pas d'un juste milieu moi !!! Surtout quand il me sourit comme ça...

_Bon. Ca c'est fait. Donc. Deuxièmement, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Pour Alice. Bon. Alors déjà elle m'en voulait à mort parce que j'ai eu des problèmes d'humeur le week-end dernier, à cause de ma petite complication _(je vois de quoi il parle)_ et de ses conséquences _(ne pas sortir avec moi ???). _Comme tu le sais, personne n'est au courant à part toi _(il m'accorde un privilège incroyable)_, et Alice est vraiment énervée parce qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive _(bah oui, la pauvre)_._ _C'est compréhensible, je te l'accorde. N'empêche, comme j'avais décidé de ne plus te parler _(snif)_, je me suis retrouvé de nouveau seul avec ça, et je l'ai pas bien vécu, voilà _(ah ! je savais bien qu'il avait besoin de moi !!!)_. En plus, je t'avais promis d'essayer d'écouter James et ta mère et je me sentais vraiment vulnérable _(mon petit chou)_._

_- Alors tu les as vus ?_

_- Non. Pas du tout, c'est peut-être parce que tu étais loin, je ne sais pas _(super... il ne peut lui parler que lorsque je suis à portée de mains)_. Mais du coup, c'est Alec qui m'a tenu compagnie. Je l'ai évité d'abord, je voulais me concentrer sur toi. Mais comme je n'entendais que lui, et que tu m'avais dit que je devrais en parler à Alice, je me suis décidé à entrer en contact._

_- C'est vrai ??_

_- Oui. En plus, je me suis dit que pour un premier contact, j'avais plutôt intérêt à m'exercer avec un esprit pacifique. Après tout je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre._

_- Tu as raison. Je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste de te pousser à ça alors que tu n'y connais rien. Je ne suis pas fière de moi. Ne me raconte pas les détails, ça ne concerne qu'Alice, mais ça a été avec Alec ? Tu l'as raconté à Alice ?_ Il hoche la tête, je poursuis : _Quand ?_

_- Hier soir. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me tanner toute la semaine pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, si c'était en rapport avec toi, pourquoi j'étais si taciturne. Elle disait que j'avais peut-être gâché sa vie en lui faisant louper son rendez-vous avec Jasper. Bref elle m'a surexcité et j'ai fini par lui dire que c'était ma vie à moi qui était gâchée, et pourquoi._

_- Elle va bien ?_

_- Au début elle était fascinée, elle trouvait ça génial, que c'était un don incroyable. Tu la connais, le surnaturel c'est sa passion. Elle m'enviait. Et du coup je me suis dit qu'elle était prête à entendre, pour son père._

- _Edward, elle va bien ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop. Quand j'ai fini de lui raconter, elle semblait amorphe, déconnectée de la réalité, trop calme. Elle n'est sortie de sa chambre qu'à 15 heures aujourd'hui, souriante, à cent à l'heure, mais les yeux bouffis. Elle a dit aux parents qu'elle avait eu une insomnie. Je pense qu'elle l'a pleuré toute la nuit. Ensuite elle a commencé à s'affairer pour la soirée. Elle sourit mais bon._

_- Elle est sous le choc...OK donc si j'ai bien compris je suis là pour l'aider et lui occuper l'esprit. Pas de souci, WonderBella est là pour ses amies. Tu as bien fait._

_- Génial ! Bon, j'ai un truc à faire là. Je dois repartir._

_- Mais tu viendras ce soir ?_ La question fuse sans que je puisse m'empêcher de prendre un ton alarmé.

- _J'habite ici tu sais, je reviendrais au moins dormir._

Je regarde Edward remonter sur son engin en riant devant mon air courroucé et disparaître sur la route, puis je monte sur le perron, où Emmet m'ouvre la porte avec un sourire taquin.


	16. Premiers pas partie 3

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

B_onjour les twilighters! je poste à la vitesse de l'éclair parce que là ça me plaît trop trop trop trop, lol. Limite si je ne vire pas insomniaque pour me dépêcher d'écrire!_ _selon toute probabilité, on va dépasser les cent reviews avec ce chapitre alors je vous fais un grand MERCI d'avance._

_Merci aussi, bien sur, aux nombreuses personnes qui lisent les chapitres sans laisser de petit mot. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est un super encouragement, et ça permet de voir les erreurs comme la derniere fois : Des souris et des hommes est une oeuvre de Steinbeck, bien sur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je veux toujours la coller à Faulkner, lol! merci Mélanie!_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Premiers pas partie 3

Je regarde Edward remonter sur son engin en riant devant mon air courroucé et disparaître sur la route, puis je monte sur le perron, où Emmet m'ouvre la porte avec un sourire taquin.

- _Salut gamine ! _me dit-il avec un œil taquin.

_- Hello le vioc ! Je parle bien fort pour être sûre que tu m'entends._

_- Ouais, ouais, tu te foutais moins de moi quand je t'ai sauvée de mon cinglé de frère il y a deux semaines. _Il pose sa main sur mon crâne et ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je retiens un cri. Après le casque, c'est superflu.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui fais, mais c'est pas bien de jouer avec les nerfs des garçons comme ça, le pauvre tu le rends dingue. _

HAHA, elle est bien bonne ! S'il savait. Si seulement c'était moi qui le rendait dingue…

Alice et Rosalie s'activent dans le salon, dont elles ont repoussé les meubles pour ménager une piste de danse spacieuse et un coin buffet dressé sur une nappe luxueuse. De hauts bouquets de glaïeuls y sont disposés.

- _Hello Girls! _

_- Joyeux anniversaire Bella !_

_- Merci, c'est trop chouette, wooow !_

Une boule à facettes trône en lieu et place de l'habituel lustre en cristal de Baccarat. Le stroboscope de Mike est installé près de la table où Quill va installer ses platines, et des spots ont été installés sur deux rampes au bord de la piste.

_- Pff attends, ça c'est rien !_ me répond Rosalie de sa voix hautaine, mais en souriant légèrement. Je me demande si elle a un problème avec moi, ou si elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Alice me lance un sourire magnifique mais je lis de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux, qu'elle s'efforce de refouler. Elle court vers moi me faire la bise. Je la remercie pour ses efforts et la serre fort contre moi. Ses yeux pétillent de nouveau.

- _Rose est habituée aux réceptions du grand monde, et elle a fait l'éducation d'Alice, alors je t'assure Bella, les connaissant, tu n'as rien vu !_

_- Ca promet ! Bon je mets en place le buffet ? Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait géré avec vous, mais je peux au moins mettre les choses sur la table. _

_- OOOOOOOOOh non Bella, ta maladresse est déjà légendaire dans cette maison !_ me dit Carlisle, qui vient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Tout le monde se met à rire, qu'ont-ils bien pu raconter ? La première fois que j'ai vu Edward et que j'ai laissé tomber mon verre ? Ou la fois où je me suis étalée sur le parking après avoir fait un croche pied à Alice ? Ou la fois où en montant à la corde je me suis retrouvée accrochée par le pied, la tête en bas ? Ah non, ni Alice ni Edward n'étaient là cette fois…

_- Bah qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire alors ?_

_- Tu vas m'aider à disposer les guirlandes électriques dehors pendant que la miss Alice se prépare, _me propose la sculpturale Rosalie. _Et Emmet mon amour tu veux bien aller chercher les plantes au magasin ?_

_- Quelles plantes ?_

_- On a loué deux ou trois trucs pour décorer, _me dit le géant avec un clin d'oeil en prenant les clés de sa voiture.

Je le vois partir au volant d'une énorme Jeep qui lui va comme un gant. La famille doit être très riche. J'admire leur simplicité malgré tout, car ils ne se montrent pas ostentatoires ; même s'ils ne se privent pas de belles choses, on voit bien que c'est pour leur plaisir, ils ne cherchent pas à se vanter.

- _Je dois partir à l'hôpital. Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire et une très belle fête Bella. Amusez-vous bien ! A demain les enfants._

_- A demain !_ lui répond-on en chœur.

Rose m'entraîne dehors.

_- Alors Bella dis-moi tout. Il paraît qu'Alice est amoureuse._

_- Il paraît, oui. C'est un ami d'Edward, tu sais ?_

_- Ed ne cesse pas de dire aux parents que c'est un mec bagarreur et taciturne, pour la faire enrager. Ca m'étonne d'Alice. Tu le connais toi ?_

_- Jazz est un mec bien, qui sait se battre et a très peu d'amis. Mais c'est surtout un mec bien. Et il a l'air fou d'Alice._

_- Comme Edward est fou de toi ?_

_- J'aimerais bien ! _lui dis-je en riant. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais me confier à elle, mais c'est venu naturellement. Je me sens à l'aise avec ces gens même si je n'ai passé qu'un week-end chez eux. et ceux que je vois plus, Alice et Edward, je les considère déjà comme ma meilleure amie et mon âme soeur... C'est fou!

Le temps passe vite ici. Nous installons rapidement les décorations lumineuses qui éclaireront le sentier dallé qui mène à la maison, puis Rose m'emmène admirer Alice. Je l'avais déjà vue lors des essayages, mais je dois bien dire qu'avec le maquillage et les bonnes chaussures, Alice est tout simplement divine. Elle a choisi de porter un combi-pantalon en soie rose et orange. Le décolleté est très prononcé et les lanières se nouent dans la nuque, dégageant ses épaules rondes. La taille est soulignée par une large ceinture du même tissu. Et sa silhouette est allongée par des spartiates dorés dont les talons frôlent les dix centimètres « Il faut souffrir pour être belle », m'avait-t-elle rappelé lors de leur achat. Alice a glissé un bracelet doré en forme de serpent sur son bras et s'est enduit le corps d'huile pailletée. Elle étincelle comme un soleil.

_Alice, tu es un vrai top-model. Laisse-moi te présenter mon agent._

_- Tu es mannequin Rose ?_

_- En effet. Ca t'étonne petite fille ?_

_- Absolument pas, mais je l'ignorais !_

_- Je pose rarement c'est pour ça. Uniquement pour les plus grands photographes._

_- Eh ben... J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir habillée tout à l'heure !_

_- J'y vais, mais d'abord on retouche ta coiffure. Un chat est tombé du 6ème étage jusque sur ta tête ou quoi ?_

Les deux déesses de beauté s'occupent de moi comme si j'étais une poupée, et bien que flattée, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je n'apparaîtrais que bien fade à leurs côtés. Mais bon c'est la vie. Aphrodite en gâte certaines plus que d'autres !

Une fois ma coiffure rafraîchie, Rosalie part se préparer à son tour. Je demande à Alice si elle va bien et elle me répond que oui. Et qu'elle sait que je sais qu'elle sait ce qu'il sait. Mais elle n'a pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Elle a besoin d'y réfléchir au calme. En attendant, elle désire m'offrir mon cadeau.

_Tu rigoles Alice ! Tu accueilles déjà ma fête d'anniversaire chez toi, tu ne vas rien m'offrir du tout !_

_- Alors là tu rêves ma grande. Ce cadeau est fait pour toi, il n'attendait que toi. Et quand tu vas le voir, tu vas te demander immédiatement comment tu as bien pu vivre sans lui jusque là. Tu ne pourras pas refuser. Je suis sûre que tu l'aimes déjà…_

_- Alice, tu sais que j'ai un esprit tordu. Eh ben là à t'écouter j'ai l'impression que tu m'offres Edward en cadeau d'anniversaire. Ca me perturbe._

Elle s'écroule de rire sur sa chaise.

_- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux, vous êtes trop bizarres je te jure ! Mais je regrette, il n'y a qu'Edward qui puisse s'offrir à toi en sacrifice. Messe noire ce soir ?_

_- Tu es barjo toi aussi, c'est d'un glauque ce que tu racontes…_

_- Tiens, ouvre, _me dit-elle en s'installant sur le lit avec un grand sac en papier glacé, griffé Rykiel.

_- C'est quoi ça ! tu n'as pas osé ! Oh si, tu as osé… _Je sors du paquet un adorable sac à main noir rayé de rose, de vert et de jaune. Je lui saute au cou._ Oh merci Alice, merci merci ! Je l'adore, je l'adore. Comment ai-je pu vivre sans lui !!! _

Nous sommes encore écroulées de rire dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sur le lit, lorsque Rosalie rentre dans la pièce moulée dans une robe bustier en lamé qui laisse deviner les parfaites courbes de corps. Versace me précise-t-elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle porte des escarpins Jimmy Choo dont j'ai rêvé après les avoir vus dans Glamour. Je ne peux réprimer une pointe d'envie. Puis je me rappelle que cette femme sublime pose pour les plus grands photographes. Pas étonnant qu'elle possède des pièces des plus grandes marques. Et moi je viens d'avoir un super sac à main Rykiel ! Quelles fashion victims nous sommes. C'est pas bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Mais il ne faut pas voir ça comme le summum des excès de la société de consommation, non ! il faut plutôt considérer que c'est une obole. Un mécénat. La mode est un Art.

Nous redescendons vers le salon, telles Miss America et ses dauphines. J'ai la surprise d'y découvrir cinq palmiers ornés de guirlandes lumineuses et deux hommes en train de dresser le buffet. Je vois des salades, des sushis, des pains surprise, des verrines, des cuillères apéritives, et même une fontaine à chocolat entourée de coupelles emplies de fruits divers. Un festin de roi ! Je n'en reviens pas. Esmé est en train de prendre des photos. C'est son passe-temps favori et elle est très douée. Il semble que personne ne soit médiocre en rien dans cette famille. Elle nous prend toutes les trois dans les escaliers, puis chacune son tour, et enfin Emmet et Rose ensemble, avant de venir m'embrasser : _N'oublie pas de faire un vœu quand tu souffleras tes bougies ma jolie !_

Quill est déjà là, il termine de brancher ses platines. Il a l'air impatient de commencer, ce qui ne tarde pas car les premiers invités arrivent bientôt et il en profite pour se chauffer. J'ai la surprise de constater qu'un chanteur a été engagé pour interpreter certains morceaux, et faire le choeur sur d'autres, histoire d'amener un aspect live à la soirée. C'est grandiose ! Les accolades se succèdent et les lycéens de Forks se montrent tous très curieux de découvrir la demeure des nouveaux arrivants dans leur village. Mes amis les plus proches arrivent en premier : Jacob avec Embry, Léah et Emily puis Ben et Angela, radieuse dans son legging noir et sa mini-robe prune qui mettent en valeur ses jambes de gazelle, accompagnés de Mike et Jessica. Beaucoup d'invités arrivent en peu de temps. La soirée prend rapidement et une ambiance détendue et résolument festive s'installe. Jasper arrive en même temps que Tyler et Lauren. Il se dirige immédiatement vers Alice et moi.

Alice se met à lui faire visiter la demeure, tout sourire.

Erik est venu avec son cousin Laurent, un très beau garçon qui a quitté Forks il y a un an. Il était l'objet de toutes les convoitises lorsqu'il vivait ici. Je n'ai pas manqué de rêver de lui moi aussi, à l'époque, et nous avons même eu un flirt de deux mois, avant qu'il ne parte. C'est le seul garçon que j'aie embrassé. Il était beau et drôle et nous nous entendions très bien, mais nous n'étions pas vraiment amoureux. Nous savions dès le départ qu'il devait quitter la ville donc son déménagement n'avait pas été trop douloureux. Nous nous plongeons dans une grande conversation, ravis de nous retrouver. Quill met la chanson du film Génération 90, que j'ai regardé à peu près vingt fois ! J'entraîne Laurent sur la piste de danse. C'est un air de reggae bien sympathique, qui me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Mike, Jacob et Erik nous rejoignent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de chanter les paroles « OOOOOOOh baby I love your way, every day, yeahiyeah. I wanna be with you night and day… ». Les chansons défilent et j'aperçois Edward, discutant avec Jasper, Alice et Emily. Il n'est même pas venu me prévenir de son retour ! Emily se penche vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose et rit en renversant la tête en arrière. Ca a l'air de beaucoup amuser Edward. Je décide de ne pas me laisser emporter par la colère, je passe une trop bonne soirée.

Laurent m'entraîne vers les boissons, pour faire une petite pause rafraîchissante. Soudain, il se penche à mon oreille et, m'attrapant par la taille, murmure : _Tu es plus belle à chaque fois que je te vois Bella. Ca me brise toujours le cœur de repartir et c'est pire à chaque fois. Je vais peut-être me décider à revenir pour te reconquérir. _Flattée et surprise, je marque un temps avant de me dégager de son étreinte. Je cherche Alice du regard et vois Edward en conversation animée avec Emmet. Mike me fait remarquer que je le néglige, et je lui réponds qu'il devrait tenir compagnie à Jessica, qui est venue avec lui. Inconsciemment, je cherche Edward du regard, il parle avec Quill désormais. Emily vient vers lui et Jacob est à côté en train de discuter avec une jolie fille.

Je me recentre sur les blagues de Laurent et ses yeux enjôleurs. Il continue de m'abreuver de mots doux et je suis ravie que lui ne m'évite pas, ne m'ignore pas. Il glisse une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et je lui sourie. Tout à coup, une main s'abat sur mon poignet.

_Désolé, j'avais déjà réservé toutes les danses de mademoiselle. _Edward m'enserre dans ses bras et m'entraîne. Je ne sais si je dois jubiler ou crier.

_Ouf, heureusement que j'étais là pour te sauver de ce tocard ! _Quoi !Il ne reconnaît même pas qu'il était jaloux, ou du moins qu'il avait envie de passer un moment avec moi ! je me débats pour qu'il lâche prise.

_- Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, surtout, je n'ai pas besoin d'un sauveur, je me débrouille très bien seule ! Invite plutôt Emily !_

- _Chut_, répond-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui, _ne_ _t'énerve pas petite tigresse, tu risquerais de sortir les griffes._ Alors que je m'apprête à répliquer, les premières notes d'un slow que je connais très bien se mettent à résonner. Je ne peux plus résister car alors il sourit et m'enlace, frottant sa joue dans mes cheveux. Mes mains ne nouent derrière son cou.

Maintenant ma nuque d'une main, caressant mon dos de l'autre, il glisse dans mon oreille les paroles que je connais par cœur et je me laisse hypnotisée :

_I just want you close*  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

_You and me together,  
Through the days and nights. _

Il redresse mon visage et maintiens mon menton de façon à me regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il fredonne en souriant :

_I dont worry cause_

_Everything s gonna be alright_

_People keep taking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I knnow is everything s gonna be alright_

Il me serre plus fort et je blottis mon visage dans son cou, respirant son parfum divin à plein poumons.

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- 

Je dois me concentrer pour me rappeler de respirer désormais! Le slow se termine tout en douceur et je suis triste de devoir quitter l'étreinte de ses bras, où j'aurais souhaité me perdre pour l'éternité.

* * *

_La suite très bientôt, vu qu'elle est déjà écrite. Je me paie juste le luxe de maintenir un peu de suspens!_

_Alors comme la dernière fois, traduction (au feeling, desolée pour les quebecois qui vont sans doute trouver la trad maladroite ) de la chanson No one d'Alicia_

refrain : Personne, personne, personne, ne peut se mettre en travers du chemin de mes sentiments pour toi

couplet : Je te juste auprès de moi, où tu peux rester pour toujours, Tu peux être sur que ça sera de mieux en mieux

Toi et moi ensemble, A travers les jours et les nuits, je ne m'inquiète pas, car tout va bien se passer.

Les gens parlent sur nous, ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais je sais que tout va bien se passer.


	17. BONUS BONUS BONUS

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

*BONUS*BONUS**BONUS*BONUS* *BONUS*BONUS* *BONUS*BONUS*  
Pour vous remercier de vos reviews, on a dépassé les 100! je suis ravie, merci merci merci...  
un petit retour sur le dernier chapitre, vu par Edward, histoire de découvrir pourquoi il a finalement décidé de se montrer à la soirée ;)

EPOV

Bella, plus fragile et inoffensive qu'un papillon, me lance un regard noir de jais. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, alors que j'enfile de nouveau mon casque avant de partir. Je roule sans but précis. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête et la vitesse m'aidera. Quand je serai plus calme, il me faudra réfléchir à ce que je décide pour ce soir...

Bella… Elle est vraiment unique ! Outrée à l'idée que je puisse faire l'impasse sur sa fête d'anniversaire, alors que je m'acharne à l'ignorer. Alors qu'elle n'y croyait pas il y a encore quelques jours. Tout ça parce que je lui ai souri lorsqu'elle m'a tendu l'invitation mercredi. Et parce que je suis venu la chercher. Parce que je lui ai parlé une petite heure, pour m'excuser et lui demander un gros service. Comme elle m'a vite redonné sa confiance ! Comme elle a vite repris espoir de pouvoir rétablir une communication « normale » avec moi !

Je sourie en constatant à quel point les filles sont si versatiles ! Elle qui m'avait pourtant craché qu'elle se fichait de mon amitié… enfin, c'était au moment où elle se résignait à renoncer à l'espoir d'une relation beaucoup plus étroite. A cette pensée, je la revois dans son pyjama léger, lorsqu'elle m'a rejoint dans ma chambre, et je sens des frissons parcourir mon corps. Si seulement je n'avais pas ces satanées hallucinations fantomatiques… Si seulement je ne ressentais pas toute cette violence qui me retire tout espoir d'une vie normale !

Enfin à vrai dire, j'ai une vie normale la majorité du temps. Même les autres défunts que je croise ne me perturbent pas autant que les siens. C'est vraiment la côtoyer elle qui m'est difficilement supportable… Alors pourquoi me plaindre ? C'est pourtant simple : je ne supporte pas sa présence, donc je ne la côtoie pas, point barre. Comme si elle avait un défaut horripilant. Comme si c'était une arrogante peste. Il y a plein de filles que je trouve superficielles et inintéressantes. Au point que je ne puisse plus ni leur parler, ni les regarder. Eh bien je n'ai qu'à faire pareil avec Bella. Même si son problème à elle, c'est en fait mon problème à moi. Mais le résultat est le même : cette fille me rend malade.

Pourquoi alors sentir cette incroyable frustration au fond de moi, cette colère qui ne me quitte plus et fait de moi un mufle auprès de ma famille et même de Jasper, un ami pourtant récent, qui pourrait très bien se détourner définitivement de moi ? Si j'ai besoin d'être soutenu dans cette épreuve, si je désire me changer les idées auprès d'une jolie fille, pourquoi ne pas me rapprocher d'Emily, cette fille de terminale qui me dévore des yeux, ou de Tanya, la jolie serveuse du bowling…

Je connais bien la réponse… C'est parce qu'en l'absence de cette tare qui m'afflige désormais, si j'étais encore le même qu'il y a trois mois, je brûlerais d'envie de la conquérir, elle et seulement elle… Lorsque je vois son sourire timide, ses grands yeux pleins de sincérité, lorsque je la vois avec les autres, si gentille, si prévenante, et même avec moi, faisant preuve de compréhension et d'une confiance aveugle à un garçon qui ne lui a fait que du mal… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est extraordinaire. Elle est bien meilleure que la plupart des gens. Et au-delà de sa beauté intérieure qui ne cesse de m'impressionner davantage de jour en jour, je suis bien conscient de ma sensibilité à sa beauté physique. Le désir de sentir la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, le délicieux velouté de ses lèvres… Tout en elle m'attire… même son odeur.

J'ai eu tellement de mal à résister à son appel, à chaque fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls. Je ne me suis pas contrôlé d'ailleurs, l'enlaçant, embrassant ses cheveux, m'enivrant de son parfum… Je n'ai jamais été confronté face à une telle tentatrice, face à un tel dilemme. Cette fête est un bon exemple. Je m'étais juré et répété que je n'y mettrais pas les pieds. J'étais bien décidé. Et elle m'a invité, en quelques lignes, et quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai croisé ses grands yeux plein d'espoir. Déjà ma résolution a commencé a vacillé. Et ma colère contre moi-même a commencé a enflé. Cette fille me fait du mal ; pourquoi autant de masochisme. Je dois rester à l'écart d'elle. Pourtant j'hésite à présent…

Je rie de moi. Je rie et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi triste. Bella me prend pour un ange. Mais je ne suis qu'un homme, égoïste et lâche.

Egoïste.

Quand je décide que c'est trop dangereux, je l'ignore.

Lâche

Quand je décide qu'elle est irrésistible, je retourne à elle.

Egoïste

Quand mon secret est trop lourd à porter, je retourne à elle.

Lâche.

Quand j'ai peur de la tuer et de détruire ma vie, je l'ignore.

Egoïste.

Je retourne à elle en dépit des pulsions meurtrières qui m'assaillent devant elle.

Lâche.

Je voudrais la fuir parce que j'ai peur de souffrir, harcelé par James.

Je sais pourtant qu'elle ne me trahira pas, qu'elle ne me dénoncera pas, dusse-t-il lui en coûter la vie ! Il y a cet éclat dans ses yeux… Cet éclat de sérénité, de constance. Cette douce certitude que je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Cet espoir que je m'ouvrirai à elle. Cette volonté farouche de m'aider à remonter la pente. Ces tendres sentiments qu'elle ne cesse de m'offrir malgré mon comportement dédaigneux à son égard.

Cette fille. Bella. C'est un don du ciel… C'est elle mon ange…

Que me serait-il arrivé si c'étaient les fantômes d'une fille comme Jane ou Jessica qui me harcelaient ? Je n'aurais pu en parler à personne. Si j'avais été les trouver, elles, elles m'auraient dénoncé et à l'heure qu'il est je serais complètement assommé de médicaments contre la schizophrénie. Je serais réduit à l'état de légume.

Bella… si tendre, si fraîche, si fragile et si forte à la fois. Sa spontanéité, sa franchise, son tact me ravissent. J'ai envie de la protéger. Oui. Mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour me couper d'elle. Pas quand elle désire ma présence à ses côtés. Elle rêve de rendez-vous, de bal, de caresses, de baisers… comment pourrais-je lui résister ! Même si je crains de souffrir à cause de mes hallucinations. Mais après tout, j'ai plutôt bien gérer la rencontre avec Alec, et si j'arrive à résoudre l'énigme de James et Renée, peut-être me laissera-t-il tranquille. Peut-être serai-je en paix, médium certes, mais pas un dangereux schizophrène. Je veux essayer d'être heureux. Et désormais, pour moi, être heureux signifie être avec Bella. Je ne laisserai aucun autre garçon la séduire, la faire rire, la faire rêver, la faire trembler… Je la veux à moi.

_  
_Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis allé droit dans le quartier commerçant de Port Angeles. Ca tombe bien, je suis décidé à remettre les pieds sur terre et à entreprendre ce que n'importe quel garçon sensé ferait devant les avances d'une fille aussi incroyable : je vais la conquérir et tout tenter pour la garder. Et pour commencer, je vais lui trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire. Une petite attention qui lui montrera que je suis dans de meilleures dispositions à présent !

Oui je vais lui faire plaisir et assister à sa fête. Y assister et la faire rire. La faire danser. Lui faire oublier tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle a de moi. Je vais la choyer et la gâter. Mériter son affection et la faire rêver. Et réaliser ses rêves. Car je n'ai plus peur que d'une seule chose : la laisser m'échapper, et avec elle mon seul espoir d'un bonheur possible.

* * *

en espérant que ça vous ait plu! Mon Edward n'est pas parfait, mais il se soigne ;) Laissez-lui un ptit mot!


	18. Premiers pas partie 4

_Hello, j'ai pas eu le coeur d'attendre plus longtemps donc voici déjà la suite. Par contre je n'ai presque plus d'avance, donc je ne pense pas être en mesure de poster avant le milieu de semaine prochaine au moins._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Premiers pas partie 4

Je m'éveille avec un sourire aux lèvres et des papillons dans l'estomac. Mon cœur est tant gonflé d'amour et de joie que j'ai l'impression qu'il pèse trois tonnes ! Je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé, mais je sens soudain des bras musclés de serrer un peu plus fort contre un torse moulé dans un fin T-shirt en coton qui me servait d'oreiller. Une main caresse ma nuque tandis que l'autre se balade dans mon dos. Je soupire de bien-être, n'osant croire à ce bonheur, jusqu'à ce que je sente un baiser appuyé dans mes cheveux.

_Edward... _mon regard se perd dans la splendeur de son visage et l'éclat magique de ses yeux d'or.

Est-ce que je rêve ? Je me suis éveillée dans sa chambre, entre ses bras... il ne m'a même pas tuée ! victoire ! Faudra quand même que je pense à lui demander si ça lui a traversé l'esprit. Que je sache, quand même. Au cas où. Mais non, cela lui ferait de la peine que je lui en parle. Et puis je suis sûre que la réponse serait non de toute façon. Et puis je fais quoi s'il me répond oui ? Tout ce que je risque c'est qu'il ne veuille pas réitérer l'expérience. Non, je vais me taire.

_- Il est très tôt encore, rendors-toi ma Bella._

_- Non, je veux profiter de chaque seconde passée dans tes bras, _lui dis-je en me blottissant davantage encore contre son corps parfait.

- _Je ne vais pas disparaître !_ répond-il en riant doucement, faisant rebondir ma tête sur son torse. _Oups, excuse-moi..._

_- J'ai peur que tu changes d'avis, que tu prennes peur de nouveau. Je ne bouge plus. Jamais. Tu es mon prisonnier ! _Je le dévore de mes yeux pleins d'étoiles, plus heureuse que jamais. Il se penche alors vers moi et m'embrasse avec une infinie tendresse. Ses lèvres, douces comme de la soie, m'embrasent. Je passe une main derrière son cou et prolonge le baiser, je voudrais qu'il ne finisse jamais...

- _Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais comblé d'être fait prisonnier ! Et je n'aurais pu rêver plus jolie geôlière...Je te promets, je te jure, que je ne me détournerai plus de toi, ma douce._

Il me fait l'obole de son sourire en coin et fredonne soudain :

_There will never come a day, You will ever hear me say *  
That I want, Or need to be without you  
I wanna give my all..._

Sa voix m'ensorcèle. Et quand je pense à ce qu'il chante, je suis prise de vertige tellement l'espoir est grand dans mon cœur. Il se met à me bercer, resserrant encore son étreinte, son beau visage collé contre ma joue, ses lèvres chantonnant à mon oreille :  
_Baby, just hold me, Simply control me _

_Because your arms, They keep away the lonelies  
When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
All I need is you in my life_

Je reprends avec lui

_All I need is you in my life_

Je lui souffle que, décidément, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec son choix de chansons pour la comédie musicale. Nous rions et il m'assure que ce qu'il me fredonne est bien réel. Qu'il ne joue pas la comédie. Je me mords les lèvres et mon cœur s'emballe. Il se détache alors légèrement de moi pour me regarder et nos yeux s'accrochent et se retiennent. Nous essayons de lire en l'autre et nous sommes tous deux frappés par l'intense bonheur irradiant de nos visages. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Edward ferme les yeux alors que mes doigts se lèvent vers sa joue et parcourent son visage que je veux apprendre par cœur. Ils ont le privilège d'être happés et embrassés lorsqu'ils passent sur ses lèvres. « _Thou kiss by the book_ » lui dis-je, me prenant pour Juliette s'extasiant des baisers de son Roméo.

Il me sourit, amusé : « _Mademoiselle connaît ses classiques !_

_- Il vaut mieux pour une théâtreuse comme moi... Si nous faisions un quizz je te battrais à plates coutures._

_- Je suis bien soulagé de penser que tu ne dois pas m'arriver à la cheville en musique alors... _

_- Je veux bien être mise au défi, mais seulement si tu joues les morceaux !_

_- Concert privé après la douche alors. Dormir en jean et t-shirt ce n'est pas terrible pour l'hygiène tu sais, surtout quand tu as un ewok collé à toi. Je ne pensais pas que ça tenait aussi chaud ces petites bestioles. _Il s'est levé et réussit de justesse à éviter l'oreiller que je viens de lui balancer._ Je te laisse ma salle d'eau, je vais squatter chez Alice._

_- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que ce soit moi ?_

_- Toi, ça se voit que tu n'as jamais pris le risque de réveiller Lili. Ca fait un petit moment que je me concentre pour qu'il ne t'arrive pas malheur, je m'en voudrais beaucoup d'échouer maintenant. A tout à l'heure..._

Je l'observe sortir de sa chambre et la compréhension s'inscrit lentement dans mon esprit. Je suis avec Edward Cullen. Je suis avec Edward Cullen... Je suis avec Edward Cullen ! Je voudrais aller le crier sous tous les toits. Réveiller Emmet et Rose, et Alice, même s'ils sont déjà au courant, pour qu'ils me confirment que c'est vrai. En parler à Angela. Remercier Carlisle de l'avoir conçu, et Esmé d'avoir pris soin de lui. Et narguer ces maudites Jessica et Lauren, qu'elles en soient vertes. Je suis avec Edward Cullen et j'ai dormi dans ses bras !

-------------------

_FLASH BACK_

A la fin de notre slow sur No One, la pop music reprit ses droits. Edward fit un signe de tête en direction de Quill, qui y répondit par un clin d'œil. Je m'étais bien dit qu'on n'avait pas prévu ce morceau ! L'objet de mes désirs m'a ensuite entrainée avec lui (en ce qui me concerne, il aurait pu m'emmener au bout du monde s'il voulait) et il ne m'a pas échappé que son bras enlaçait toujours ma taille. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Au passage, nous avons croisé Alice et Jasper toujours étroitement enlacés, bien que le morceau de Coldplay ne s'y prête pas franchement. Edward m'a alors lancé un clin d'œil amusé et m'a tenu la porte qui menait au jardin.

_Ca ne t'ennuie pas de passer un petit moment dehors Bella ? Il fait tellement chaud à l'intérieur... _

_- Bien sur que non. Comme ça on s'entendra mieux. _Ma voix manquait d'assurance, je me sentais ridicule.

_- C'est une belle soirée. Merci..._

_- Tu rigoles Edward ! C'est Alice et Angela qu'il faut remercier. Tu sais très bien qu'elles m'y ont contrainte... _

J'étais tellement perturbée que je ne remarquai pas la petite pierre se dressant sur mon chemin. Evidemment je butai dessus. J'allais m'étaler sous les yeux d'Edward, la honte commençait à m'envahir. Mais heureusement il a renforcé sa prise autour de ma taille à temps pour me maintenir debout, me serrant davantage contre lui. Encore déséquilibrée, je m'accrochai à son bras pour me stabiliser. Je l'entendis rire tandis il me tournait vers lui de son autre bras. Nous étions face à face désormais, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ma tête tournait et mon sang battait dans mes tempes, comme à chaque fois que nous avions été aussi proches.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward et vis qu'il me souriait. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Du désir ? Il semblait ému et hésitant. L'espoir grandit dans ma poitrine.

Edward me serra alors plus fort contre lui, sa main caressant ma nuque et nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, contemplant le ciel étoilé au-dessus de nous. Tout était calme et silencieux, mis à part la légère brise soufflant dans les sapins. L'ambiance s'électrisa pourtant après une dizaine de minutes, modifiant l'ambiance sereine qui régnait entre nous. Edward soupira alors, se détacha de moi, ce qui ne me sembla une déchirure, vite pansée cependant car il prit ma main dans la sienne en murmurant : _Avant que je ne change d'avis... _Il s'interrompit. _Je dois te parler. Alors ne me laisse rentrer avant de t'avoir parlé... Je sais bien que je me suis conduit comme un imbécile... _A ce moment, il a levé les yeux et s'est mis à fixer un point loin derrière moi. _Je ne suis qu'un trouillard..._ Son regard perdit là-bas, au loin, tandis qu'il continuait de parler, par bribes. _Mais je suis désolé... J'ai décidé de me battre. Fini les pleurnicheries. Si tu veux bien me pardonner..._ Son regard se posa de nouveau sur mon visage, plein d'appréhension. _Si tu voulais me laisser une chance..._ Je ne parlais pas. Je ne bougeais pas. J'étais bien trop pendue à ses lèvres, comme hypnotisée. Je ne voulais pas faire de faux pas. Il a soupiré et relevé mon menton vers lui, me scrutant de ses grands yeux brillants. _M'en voudrais-tu beaucoup... _Son pouce caressa alors ma mâchoire et, fermant les yeux, je penchai alors ma tête de façon à accentuer la caresse, ne résistant pas à son contact. Lorsque je les rouvris, ce fut pour découvrir le visage d'Edward à quelques millimètres du mien. Juste avant de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes... Il m'embrassait. Il m'embrassait et je lui rendais son baiser avec adoration.

_Fin du flash-back_

---------------------

Je passe sous la douche où je m'attarde un moment, ravie de sentir l'odeur du gel douche d'Edward sur ma peau, puis j'enfile ma tenue de rechange : mon slim noir et un adorable top rose en mousseline de soie. Je coiffe mes cheveux en queue de cheval, ce qui met mes nouvelles boucles d'oreille encore plus en valeur. Elles sont sublimes, Charlie a très bien choisi. Je quitte la salle de bains et découvre Edward allongé sur son lit, mains derrière la nuque et chevilles croisées, la décontraction incarnée ! Ses cheveux humides le rendent encore plus incroyablement sexy, tout comme son pantalon de lin et son polo gris perle. Sa beauté est indicible... Il m'accueille d'un sourire et vient à moi. Il met ses mains en coupe autour de mon visage et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Quel bonheur ! Je pourrais y consacrer mes journées.

_Avec tout ça j'ai oublié de t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je suis un petit ami calamiteux._

'Petit ami', woooooooow, j'ai l'impression d'être dans Space Mountain tout à coup.

_- Tu n'étais pas mon petit ami jusqu'à hier soir, ce qui t'absout pour cette fois !_

_- Taratata ! _dit-il en me singeant. _J'en aurais entendu parler pendant les cinq prochaines années ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi._

Il me tend un paquet en souriant, mais je sens l'appréhension dans son regard. Il a du mettre beaucoup de cœur à choisir le présent.

Je bougonne que j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de folie mais je déchante vite en découvrant la nature du cadeau. C'est tellement touchant que je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. J'arrive difficilement à contenir la vague d'émotion qui m'assaille. Il s'agit d'une fine chaîne en or blanc avec en pendentif un saphir, placé au centre d'une petite boule formée de fines courbes d'or blanc qui s'entrecroisent.

_Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai pensé que ça nous représentait bien, toi et moi, seuls au monde, bien à l'abri dans notre bulle..._

_- C'est très beau, Edward... Merci, vraiment. En plus il est assorti à mes boucles d'oreille ! Tu y es allé après m'avoir déposée ici ?_ Il hoche la tête. Il avait donc remarqué mes nouveaux bijoux et avait pris soin de choisir les couleurs de son présent en conséquence... Edward me passe le collier, puis m'enlace et me glisse un bisou dans le cou, ses bras me maintenant fermement tout contre lui. On dirait que nous sommes ensemble depuis des semaines tant ces gestes tendres viennent naturellement.

_Edward, vraiment c'est beaucoup trop! Tu n'aurais pas du..._

_- Non, ne te méprends pas. Ce n'est pas gentil... tout est calculé. _Devant mon sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation, il poursuit._ C'est fait exprès pour que me trouves adorable. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste, comme Rhett Butler. _Son sourire, taquin, est irrésistible.

_- Même pas vrai !_ Nous rions, complètement euphoriques.

_- Si, si ! Je veux te rendre folle de moi et que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi. Je vais te faire crouler sous les baisers, sous les éclats de rire et sous les cadeaux en tous genres. Je t'accompagnerai au cinéma et au théâtre tant que tu voudras. Je te ferai découvrir des lieux insolites, des lieux magiques. Je t'emmènerai dans les rues de Paris, sur les canaux de Venise, dans les ruines mystérieuses de Pétra, au pied des chutes du Niagara, en Antarctique si tu le veux ! Je t'offrirai une vie de princesse. Je te traînerai expérimenter des sports extrêmes : sauter en parachute, faire de l'escalade, conduire une Ferrari, faire du bobsleigh et que sais-je encore ! Je veux faire monter ton adrénaline et t'émerveiller. Te rendre plus forte et plus confiante, à mes côtés, et te choyer comme une enfant. _

Il prend ma main pour me faire tourner sur moi-même puis exécute quelques pas de valse que je peine à suivre. _Tu ne pourras plus rien faire sans penser à moi. Tu seras liée à moi pour toujours... _Ses yeux brillent alors qu'il me fixe avec intensité, fébrile.Nous éclatons de rire.

_- Eh bien quel programme ! Tu sais que tu pourrais me faire peur ! Tu es fou, Edward !_

_- Fou de toi, et je compte bien t'entraîner dans ma folie... _Pour l'instant, il m'entraine sur le palier. _Allez viens la Belle, c'est l'heure du récital._

Je le suis jusque dans le coin du salon où se dresse son impressionnant piano à queue blanc. Nous débarrassons l'instrument du plaid protecteur, qu'Edward avait jugé nécessaire vu le nombre d'invités à la soirée. Sur son instruction, je m'assieds à ses côtés sur le petit banc, tandis qu'il commence à pianoter. Très vite, je suis subjuguée. Je ne me lasse pas de l'écouter et de le regarder enchaîner les morceaux, plus beaux les uns que les autres. Certains sont romantiques, d'autres plein d'entrain et il finit même par interpréter du jazz. Edward est un virtuose... Quand, enfin, il termine, je lui donne un baiser plein de ferveur et commence à l'applaudir, radieuse. D'autres applaudissements nous rejoignent. Je me tourne et réalise que toute sa famille est là. Décidément quelle gaffeuse... Mais ils sourient.

_Bravo Edward, tu as joué mieux que jamais. _

_- Carlisle a raison. C'était exceptionnel, vraiment, _ajoute Alice.

Edward rougit en les remerciant, mais devient tout à fait cramoisi quand Emmet apporte son commentaire :

_Ouais bravo pour le piano, frérot. Mais bon, ça on a l'habitude. Par contre, la fille ! Edward a une copine, c'est ça l'événement ! Enfin... je ne sais pas si à Ed ou à Bella qu'il faut dire bravo. Décoincer le petiot, tu dois avoir un sacré talent !_

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. En plus Carlisle, Alice et Rose sont pliées de rire, ce qui me réconforte moyennement. Heureusement, Edward passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse la tempe. Ca va mieux !

- _Emmet, ça suffit maintenant !_ dit Esmé avec un sourire compatissant. _Allez ouste, tous dans la salle à manger._ Elle vient me prendre par les épaules et me dit : _Ne te laisse pas impressionner par ce gros lourdaud, Bella. Nous t'apprécions tous beaucoup, et nous sommes ravis que tu partages les sentiments d'Edward. Sache que tu es la bienvenue ici, plus que jamais. _

D'un côté, je suis un peu gênée par sa bienveillance, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'ouvre les portes de la famille, pourtant nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques heures. Mais il est vrai que je me sens comme chez moi parmi eux.

Après ce déjeuner tardif, je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner chez Charlie. Trop d'émotions me submergent et je souhaiterais retrouver la sérénité de ma maison, bien que j'aie le cœur serré de quitter Edward et Alice, avec qui je n'ai même pas pu discuter des événements de la veille. A ma grande surprise, Rose insiste pour me ramener avec la Jeep. Devant Edward qui ronchonne, Rose réplique qu'il m'a assez monopolisée, et qu'il est temps d'avoir une conversation entre filles. Mon ange cède en voyant le regard plein d'espoir d'Alice, qui trépigne d'impatience. Nous partons donc toutes les trois.


	19. Premiers pas partie 5

Je me presse de récupérer mes affaires, et remercie chaleureusement Esmé et Carlisle pour leur accueil et leur aide pour ma fête d'anniversaire. Esmé me prend dans ses bras et m'assure qu'elle développera rapidement les photos afin que je puisse les montrer très vite à mon père. Je crois que c'est la femme la plus gentille que j'aie jamais rencontré ; elle se montre si douce et prévenante avec moi, si maternelle... Mais je ne me laisse pas submerger par l'émotion car ensuite je salue Emmet, tout sourire, qui fait claquer sa paume contre la mienne en me souhaitant une _Bonne semaine, p'tite tête !_ J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé en lui le grand frère qui m'a toujours manqué. J'ai Jacob bien sur, mais avec lui c'est plutôt moi la grande sœur ! Je me tourne enfin vers Edward qui m'adresse un regard de chien battu qui me fait sourire. Je suis gênée de lui dire au revoir devant tout le monde mais Rosalie et Alice m'attendent près de la porte, alors je prends sa main et je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Il me dit qu'il est déjà impatient de me revoir et mon cœur s'emballe.

Je rejoins les filles qui, flegmatiques, font un petit signe de la main vers leur famille. _A tout'_, disent-elles en cœur. Elles paraissent si calmes... pourtant j'aurais juré qu'elles seraient surexcitées. Tellement impatientes de raconter leur version de la soirée et d'entendre celle des autres. Enfin surtout Alice. Et moi. Mais à mon image, elles se comportent à peu près normalement, quoiqu'un peu trop rigides et placides, tandis que nous passons la porte et descendons les marches du perron. Seule une lueur dans leurs yeux trahit leur impatience. Nous sommes de vraies ladies. Enfin... jusqu'à ce que nous descendions la dernière marche. Arrivées là, nous avons le sentiment d'avoir réussi notre sortie sans nous ridiculiser et le soulagement laisse exploser l'euphorie que nous nous efforcions de contenir... Mon regard accroche celui d'Alice, nos sourires s'épanouissent à l'unisson et là, sans crier gare, nous nous mettons à sautiller dans les bras l'une de l'autre en braillant comme des perdues. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle crie et je suppose qu'elle ne me comprend pas davantage.

Nous tentons de reprendre contenance en voyant Rosalie pleurer de rire, mais finalement nous la joignons dans son fou rire, complètement extatiques. _Vous me faites penser à mon amie après son premier rendez vous avec son mari. C'est beau d'être adolescent ! Ah d'ailleurs Alice je ne t'ai pas dit, ils viennent d'avoir un garçon, il est magnifique ! Il a de belles boucles brunes, on dirait un peu Emmet d'ailleurs, il s'est fait taquiner..._Nous pouffons de nouveau._ Mais je sais qu'il est bien trop comblé pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs... Je suis douée ! _D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Emmet et Rose ne sont pas pudiques concernant leurs performances. _Bah quoi, arrêtez de me regarder avec ces airs de sainte Nitouche, _ajoute-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en gloussant. _Allez petites sœurs, montez dans la Jeep au lieu de vous donner en spectacle !_

En spectacle ? Nous tressaillons et nous tournons vers la villa comme un seul homme mais ne voyons personne à la fenêtre. Alice en soupire de soulagement. Elle ne tient plus en place et se dirige vers la voiture en sautillant. Moi, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de rire. Rosalie a dit « petites sœurs » en s'adressant à moi, comme s'il était désormais gravé dans le marbre que je faisais partie de la famille. Ca devrait m'effrayer : personne ne sacralise ainsi un flirt entre deux jeunes de dix-sept ans, mis à part les intéressés, bien sur. Mais là, j'ai tellement envie d'y croire que je suis bien heureuse de voir que tous sont aussi optimistes.

_Je n'arrive pas y croire_, leur dis-je en riant. _Je suis dans un rêve..._

_- Pince la, Alice. A moins que tu nous racontes les détails qui nous échappés, Bella..._

_- Oui alors moi j'ai rien compris. Tu te faisais draguer par Laurent, et puis après le slow tu avais disparu, mais Laurent était toujours là. Par contre c'était Edward qui s'était volatisé. Vous êtes réapparus au bout d'une heure au moins !_

_- J'ai bien cru que le petit blond, Mike, allait s'évanouir..._

_- Eh bien vous savez presque tout ! _Leurs regards fixés sur moi m'indiquaient clairement qu'elles attendaient de plus amples explications.

_Edward a décidé qu'il était fatigué de me fuir et qu'il ne pouvait plus résister à mon charme dévastateur ! Bon, j'avoue dans la nuit ça aide, il n'a pas du voir que mon mascara avait coulé et que je marchais comme un canard tellement mes sandales me massacraient les pieds !_

Ca y est, j'ai plus ou moins rempli ma part du marché, maintenant c'est au tour de ma petite Clochette...

_Par contre Alice, quand nous sommes sortis avec Edward, nous t'avons croisée en très bonne compagnie ! _Je vois mon amie rougir et ses yeux se troubler. _Pourquoi Jasper était-il déjà parti quand nous sommes revenus ? _

_- Oui je l'ai vu partir alors que juste avant il semblait très attentionné avec toi. On aurait dit qu'il allait te croquer ! Que s'est-il passé ? _Alice rougit davantage encore aux mots de Rosalie et je commence à m'inquiéter.

- _Eh bien il m'a dit que s'il ne partait pas dans la minute il ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de m'embrasser. Et que ça le perturbait de m'embrasser devant toute ma famille. Et que ça le gênait encore plus de penser que ma chambre était juste au-dessus et qu'on pourrait s'y embrasser loin des regards. Surtout qu'il doutait d'être capable de quitter ma chambre avant l'aube... Et que donc la seule solution c'était qu'il rentre immédiatement chez lui prendre une douche froide !_

Alice est définitivement rouge comme une tomate, et je crois bien que Rosalie et moi aussi !

- _Ah ben dis donc. Tu lui fais de l'effet..._

_- Il a l'air très raisonnable puisqu'il est parti avant de jouer avec le feu. Mais tu as à peine seize ans alors du calme ! Pigé lutin ?_ Et dire qu'il y a deux minutes on devait arrêter de jouer les saintes Nitouche...

_- Oui, oui. Il m'a envoyé un texto ce matin en s'excusant et me proposant un ciné après les cours, dans la semaine. _Rose sourit à Alice et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. On dirait Emmet en fille. En très belle fille. Elle semble rassurée :

_- Bon. Je pense que tes parents préféreront ça plutôt que de l'avoir retrouvé dans ton lit ce matin. _

C'est à mon tour de rougir et je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège, pour me faire discrète.

- _D'ailleurs Bella !! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je ne t'y ai pas trouvée, toi, ce matin ! Et pourquoi mon frère est venu se doucher dans ma salle d'eau !!!_

Grillée.

- _Bah c'est-à-dire que... tout le monde était couché avant nous, et on ne voulait pas te réveiller. Edward m'a dit que tu peux être d'une humeur massacrante quand on te réveille. _Alice hausse les épaules en levant les yeux au plafond, comme si c'était n'importe quoi, mais Rose a l'air de confirmer les paroles d'Edward. _Alors bon, de toute façon on n'avait pas sommeil... _Oh la la je m'enfonce. Rose et Alice me regardent avec beaucoup de scepticisme. _Et euh...on ne voulait pas se séparer non plus. Donc on a décidé d'aller regarder un DVD dans sa chambre. Fight club. Mais ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu, malgré Brad, et du coup je me suis endormie dans ses bras. Voilà._

_- Voilà ? _demande Alice.

_- Voilà ! c'est tout, je ne vais pas inventer non plus..._

_- J'espère que tu as fait de beaux rêves au moins ! _me demande Rosalie, amusée.

_- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie ! Hé bien nous sommes arrivées chez moi ! Merci les filles !_

Je leur glisse une bise chacune et rentre vite chez mon père, heureuse d'échapper à leurs questions et troublée de penser que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai dormi avec un garçon qui ne soit pas de ma famille. Un garçon que j'aime... et qui m'aime. Comme un vrai couple !

J'ai l'impression de n'être plus la même lorsque je croise le regard de Charlie qui m'accueille.

_- Hello ma grande ! Tout s'est bien passé?  
_

J'avance dans le salon et m'affale dans le canapé, la tête retournée par les derniers événements de ma vie.

_Regarde ce que le livreur vient d'apporter ! Je les ai déjà mises dans un vase pour qu'elles ne s'abiment pas mais je n'ai pas regardé la carte. Croix de bois, croix de fer !_

Je me tourne et découvre un magnifique bouquet d'arums et de jasmin. J'étais tellement obnubilée par Edward que je n'avais pas remarqué le parfum enivrant du jasmin qui flotte pourtant dans la pièce.

_- A ton avis, de qui c'est ? Pépé et mémé ?_

J'ouvre le petit carton et j'en reste ahurie :

Très chère Bella,

Encore une fois bon anniversaire à la plus belle des fleurs.

Merci pour ta compréhension, ta patience et ta constance.

Avec ma profonde reconnaissance et toute mon affection,

A toi,

Edward

_C'est d'Edward Cullen!_

_- Ah ! alors il se décide... vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? Il s'est déclaré ?_

_- Eh bien en fait oui. Il m'a même offert ce collier._

_- Tu vois qu'il te gâte, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit !_

Désolée papa, je reviens tout de suite, mais là je dois l'appeler pour le remercier.

_Oh Edward, merci ! Les arums sont de si belles fleurs ! et j'adore l'odeur du jasmin ! Comment as-tu deviné ?_

_- Eh bien, ton parfum en contient. Comme j'aime aussi cette odeur, je la remarque tout de suite quand tu es là. Bref, je me doutais que ça te plairait._ J'entends son superbe sourire en coin et je regrette ardemment de ne pas le voir... _Ca va Bella? tu as l'air triste._

_- Non ! je regrettais juste de ne pas te remercier de vive voix._

_- Tu le feras quand tu me verras. Ca devrait pouvoir se faire !_

_- Mais tu n'aurais jamais du ! tu m'as déjà offert ce beau collier. Je ne saisis pas. C'est trop !_

_- Bah en fait, c'était au cas où les choses tournent mal et que je ne puisse pas t'offrir le collier ! Bon je dois te laisser la belle. A plus !_

_- Ciao, bisous_

Je vais m'installer avec mon père dans le salon et lui raconte la magnificence de la fête, qu'il ne tardera pas à voir en photos vu tous les clichés qu'Esmé a réalisés. Charlie est ravi de voir à quel point je me suis amusée. Je lui demande ensuite si sa nuit s'est bien passée et il me confesse qu'il y a des petits soucis, dont il ne peut pas encore me parler, mais qu'il va sûrement être amené à faire d'autres nuits et qu'il serait plus rassuré de me savoir chez les Cullen plutôt que de me savoir seule ici. Dans la chambre d'Alice, bien entendu. S'assurant que ça ne me pose pas de problème, il me prévient qu'il appellera Esmé demain pour demander son accord.

Après un dîner léger, je remonte dans ma chambre, jetant un coup d'oeil à mes cours d'histoire; Soudain, j'entends du bruit à ma fenêtre et j'aperçois le visage angélique de l'élu de mon cœur, dont l'œil brille d'un éclat plein de malice. J'ouvre la fenêtre en m'exclamant (à voix basse, mais l'intention y est) _Quel est donc ce démon qui force ma porte. Euh, fenêtre ?_

Il rit tandis qu'il enjambe le rebord et déclame en ouvrant les bras : "_Voilà l'Orient et Bella est le soleil !_", adaptant les mots de Roméo grimpant au balcon de Juliette. Je me précipite alors dans l'espace ouvert de ses bras pour m'accrocher à son cou et déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il tressaille. Nous restons longuement enlacés puis je me décide à le libérer. C'est la première fois qu'il pénètre dans ma chambre qui est loin d'être en ordre et je me préoccupe de l'impression qu'elle va lui faire. Gênée, je l'engage tout de même à découvrir les lieux, à la vue de ses yeux curieux.

_PFFFFFFFF, franchement je suis trop déçu..._ Il s'écroule sur le lit à côté de moi avec un regard mécontent et je me sens rougir. Je m'attends au pire. Se moque-t-il de moi ou est-il vraiment déçu de moi, ou pire est-il contrarié en réalisant que je ne suis pas de la même condition sociale que lui.

_Moi qui croyais découvrir la Belle endormie dans son lit, je m'étais consciencieusement préparé à devoir embrasser ses lèvres pour l'éveiller !_ Il tourne son visage vers moi et me fait rouler sur le lit avec lui, en riant. Il s'immobilise au-dessus de moi, attrape ma main pour embrasser l'intérieur de mon poignet. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il fait ce geste qui étonnamment me bouleverse, par l'intimité qui s'en dégage. J'ai l'impression d'être un joyau entre ses bras. Il place ma main sur son cœur qui bat fort et vite, puis me gratifie de son sourire en coin : _Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué dans quel bazar tu laisses ta chambre. Un vrai petit cochon. _Il embrasse tendrement mon groin, mon nez pardon._ Je crois que je vais prendre un malin plaisir à t'appeler Babe, mon amour._

Il a dit « mon amour ». Mon cœur va exploser ! Mais je ne dois pas m'emballer, c'est peut-être une façon de parler, il est peut-être aussi familier avec toutes ses petites amies. Mon cœur se serre. Suis-je seulement une parmi tant d'autres ? Je secoue la tête pour sortir ses mauvaises idées de ma tête. Je veux juste être heureuse aujourd'hui, pas de place pour la jalousie car c'est bien avec moi qu'il est en train de papillonner. Il a dit « mon amour » !!!

Je fais la moue, je sourie, je rie et je me mets à chahuter pour me venger de son impertinence.

_Ca va Bella ?_ demande Charlie qui m'a sans doute entendu rire.

_- Oui, oui ça va papa, je rigole avec Angela sur MSN._

Edward me fait les gros yeux.

_C'est pas bien de mentir !_

_- Bah oui tu as raison je vais dire à mon shérif de père que je chahute sur mon lit avec mon tout nouveau petit ami qui s'est introduit dans ma chambre par la fenêtre._

_- Je crois que je ferais mieux de filer moi !_

_- Ca me semble raisonnable, malheureusement. Il se pourrait bien qu'il vienne vérifier... Tu es venu pour quelque chose de précis au fait ?_

_- Tu voulais me remercier de vive voix pour les fleurs !_

_- Ah oui ! Merci Edward!_

Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrasse tendrement et lui souhaite bonne nuit, Edward me répond en passant la main dans mes cheveux :

«_Bonne nuit! Bonne nuit! Partir est d'une telle tristesse que je te dirais bonne nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jour!"_

_- A demain mon Roméo!_


	20. Chapter 20

Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée!

Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis le mois de mai, mais je vous assure que je ne désire pas abandonner la fic! c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me poser devant l'ordi et à écrire. C'est horrible...

Je sais parfaitement où je voudrais emmener cette histoire mais je n'arrive plus à me concentrer depuis mon dernier post, au moment duquel j'ai appris qu'un petit monstre du Loch Ness m'accompagnait. Ma petite Nessie à moi occupe toutes mes pensées... j'espère quand même que je vais réussir à boucler cette fic avant que la miss arrive pour de bon!!!

Maintenant que j'ai raconté ma vie en espérant que vous m'en veuillliez un tout petit peu moins, je vous adresse toutes mes excuses et j'espère vraiment vous envoyer la suite prochainement...


End file.
